Recapitulando
by alicerose22
Summary: Bella tiene un desliz con su jefe, ella es despedida y el hombre desaparece. Que sucedera cuando años despues el regrese ? sera Bella capaz de resistir los impulsos que alguna vez la dominaron?. Que sentira Edward al verla y al descubrir que la vida de ella cambio bastante?.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Rencontrandote con el pasado**

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y lo único que pude hacer fue sujetarme a sus anchos hombros, la pasión me cegaba llevaba dos años trabajando con los Cullen y casi desde el comienzo la atracción por Edward había sido inevitable.  
- Tenemos que detenernos- le pedí.  
- No, llevo mucho deseando esto – mustio casi suplicante.

Sus manos se deslizaron ávidas por debajo de mi falda paseando sus dedos por encima de mis medias, la experiencia se hacia presente en el roce de sus dedos que ansiosos se abrían paso a través de mi ropa, sabia que aquello no estaba del todo bien, por que el era mi jefe y yo su secretaria, además tenia reputación de mujeriego incurable pero la razón mas fuerte era que necesitaba el empleo para pagar mis estudios en la universidad y no podía arriesgarme a que el me despidiera si esto salía mal o si se arrepentía. Mi cerebro no dejaba de enviarme advertencias pero mi inconciente parecía gritarme y alentarme para que me abandonara al placer, y así lo hice, me deje llevar, supongo que no sabia como lidera con las hormonas, era la primera vez que mantenía relaciones con alguien, era inexperta, crédula tenia apenas 20 años y él me había dicho que nada cambiaria entre nosotros que la relación tan cercana que teníamos antes de esto seguiría igual, antes que me despidiera claro, No se por que pero los rumores comenzaron a circular y todos en el trabajo se enteraron de que yo estaba viéndome con el jefe afuera de la oficina y supongo que eso fue motivo suficiente para que el sintiera vergüenza y me reubicara en la oficina de unos amigos colegas, que sucedió con los Cullen luego? La empresa se mudo del país cerraron al mes siguiente de mi despido, yo comencé a buscar ubicación en otro lado por que no querría estar relacionada con los Cullen para nada así que pedí trabajo en varios lugares y lo conseguí en el despacho de los Cooper, Richard mi jefe es muy bueno llevo cinco años ahí, si salgo con alguien? No, nunca en estos cinco años he vuelto a frecuentar a alguien, si Edward es parte de mi pasado? En parte. Por que? Por que además del recuerdo tengo algo suyo…Mi hija, Renesmee.

- Bella se te va a hacer tarde para ir a la oficina! – grito mi amigo desde el piso de abajo.  
- Ya voy Emmet! – Le respondí mientras terminaba de vestir a mi princesa – Vamos Ness, es hora de ir a la escuela.  
- Déjala yo la llevo, ya se te hizo tarde! – se lamento Emm tomando a Nessie.  
-Gracias eres un ángel – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
- Listo para ir a la guardería con el tío? – le preguntaba a Ness.  
-tu eres como mi papa…además yo soy una niña grande iré a la escuela le decía Ness.  
Emmett me miro confundido sin saber que decir, él se había mudado con nosotras cuando Nessie nació, el necesitaba un lugar a donde vivir y yo me aliviaría si el pagaba la mitad de la renta, Nessie le decía papa justamente por la cercanía que tenia con el.  
- Soy tío…tío Emm - le decía mientras salía por la puerta con la niña en brazos.

Me apresure a terminar de alistarme y Salí a toda velocidad a la oficina, cuando ingrese y ocupe mi lugar habitual de gerente de presidencia, el entorno estaba raro, notaba a mi jefe demasiado serio.  
- Bella necesito hablar contigo – me pidió.  
- Si – dije preocupada.  
- La empresa esta en la quiebra – dijo desmoronándose.  
- Que!? – dije sorprendida  
- si, pero descuida te hemos reubicado, por tu hija, sabemos que necesitas una fuente de ingreso.  
- Pero…pero en que empresa?  
- La misma que acaba de comprarme los restos de mi empresa, es una empresa de modas, italiana, pude reubicarte por que el presidente estudio finanzas conmigo, solo tu y otros empleados serán enviados a trabajar alla.  
- Gracias – dije triste.  
- Descuida Bella, se tu situación, créeme estarás cómoda alla, es una empresa familiar y ellos son buena gente.  
- Gracias Rick…  
- De nada, toma este es el cheque de tu liquidación, disculpa tal vez no sea el momento pero, me gustaría salir a tomar un café contigo...llámame si te parece bien.  
No sabia que decirle, mi jefe era muy apuesto pero no me sentía atraída a el…  
- Voy a pensarlo…y te llamare.

Salí en silencio de aquella oficina y camine a casa abrigada por las nubes grisaceas que anunciaban que el cielo iba a desplomarse pronto, cuando llegue a casa, me di cuenta que estaba triste por cambiar de lugar de trabajo, ya me había acostumbrado a mi lugar y mi puesto, estaba un poco preocupada, pero decidí cocinar para despejar la mente. Emmett me había llamado para decirme que recogería a Ness del jardín de infantes así que me dispuse a terminar de cocinar la cena con postre incluido.  
Esa noche cenamos los tres juntos mientras yo le contaba a Emm lo que había pasado.  
Dos días después me llamaron de la nueva empresa para una entrevista de trabajo, la chica que me entrevisto me designo como secretaria del presidente de la compañía..me indico una dirección, para pasar a medirme el "uniforme" que la empresa facilitaba a sus empleados, yo estaba acostumbrada a llevar ropa holgada jamás me imagine que el uniforme fuera las falditas y las camisitas demasiado ajustadas, la chica que me midió los uniformes, se llamaba Alice parecía algo rara, me comento que acababa de unirse a la compañía de su novio, ella era la que personalmente se dedicaba a diseñar la ropa, sostenía que en una empresa de modas todos debían estar muy prolijos y presentables  
Mentí asintiendo pero me parecía demasiado exagerado para mi gusto.  
Salí de ahí y fui por Neisse al jardín infantes, ella estaba feliz por que le había prometido que la llevaría al parque central..  
- Mami puedo tener un perrito? – me pregunto camino al parque.  
- No, en casa no hay lugar para un perrito cariño.  
- Y un gatito?  
- El tío Emm es alérgico a los gatos cielo.

- No es justo nunca puedo tener nada! – dijo haciendo pucheros.  
- Cariño ya hemos hablado de….  
- Mami mira! – dijo cortándome en seco  
Mire en dirección donde ella me indicaba y vi una sesión de fotos montada a mitad del parque con reflectores y una hermosa modelo posando, no parecía ser la única en haberlo notado pues la gente estaba mirando igual de embobada que yo.  
- Nessie te gusta? – le pregunte pero solo obtuve silencio.  
Mire hacia abajo y mi hija no estaba, el miedo se hizo presente en mi, un calor horrible subió por mi rostro y la presión en el pecho se hizo insoportable, un infarto, no, era pánico, por que no sabia donde estaba Nessie…la busque en todas direcciones pero no logré verla..mire hacia el lugar de los reflectores y pude divisarla, se dirigía justo a donde la modelo estaba de pie. Comencé a correr pero sabia que no iba a llegar a detenerla con tiempo.  
Cuando estaba a mitad de camino escuche….  
- Corte! Que mier….pasa? – la voz del director se escucho por todo el parque – de quien es esta niña?  
Me quede estática en el lugar, mi cerebro le ordenaba a mis piernas que se movieran pero mis extremidades parecían cementadas al piso.

Vi que un hombre se acerco a Nessie y la levanto en brazos, mientras la sesión fotográfica continuaba. Salí de mi trance y comencé a moverme en dirección del hombre de cabello cobrizo.  
- Disculpe es mi hija – dije haciendo que el hombre volteara…

Yo sabia que el destino era cruel pero jamás espere una jugarreta semejante…mis ojos casi se salen y el oxigeno de mis pulmones me abandono.  
-_ Isabella_ – dijo con su melódica voz

- Dame a mi hija – le pedí como voz dura y exigente.  
El me la paso, y me miro con media sonrisa…aquella que yo recordaba muy bien…aquella que me había vuelto loca cuando era una joven.  
- como has estado? – me pregunto.  
- Bien..gracias por sostenerla, debo irme – dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron.  
Seguía alterada y caminando a toda velocidad…por que tenia que aparecer otra vez…por que todo era tan injusto para mi?  
- Mama quien era ese señor? - pregunto Nessie con sus ojitos azules mirándome.  
- Edward…Edward Cullen.  
- Es amigo tuyo?  
- Si, lo fue hace mucho tiempo cariño, pero ya no.  
- Era tu novio? – pregunto sonriente.  
- No, por que preguntas eso? – me extrañaba la manera en que mi hija pensaba a veces.  
- Por que pareció alegrarse cuando te vio, el sonrío..  
- No se por que cariño pero no es así…por que no cambiamos de tema y decidimos que vamos a cenar con el tío Emm esta noche…hoy es viernes y podemos pedir pizza…que opinas?  
- Me gusta pero… - dijo poniéndose una manito en el mentón.  
- Pero? – pregunte mirándola atenta.  
- Tío Emm menciono esta mañana que saldría con su amiga de Internet – me recordó.  
- Oh! Seremos nosotras dos entonces.  
Nessie era muy atenta y demasiado inteligente para su edad, daba la impresión de tener al menos el doble de su corta edad, le gustaba expresarse correctamente siempre que podía, era muy clara al hablar, si no fuese por su corta estatura y por su menudito tamaño juraría que tenia diez años.  
- Por que no tengo papa? – me pregunto por enésima vez.  
- Papa tuvo que irse de viaje…ya te lo he dicho.  
- Pero ni siquiera me mando nunca una postal, Serra que no me quiere?  
- Claro que si te quiere! Pasa que donde el esta no hay correo - le mentí.  
- Mama…nunca has tenido otro novio que no sea mi papa?

- No, es que no necesito a nadie te tengo a ti mi sol! – le dije abrazándola.  
- Pero a mi me gustaría tener un papa…además de Tío Emm por supuesto.  
Me quede en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Ness ella se merecía tener un papa, tal vez si salía con alguien nos querría a las dos. Pero no quería arriesgarme a salir lastimada de nuevo, Edward ya había sido suficiente experiencia como para salir lastimada de nuevo…Pero tenia que tomar riesgos…  
- Ness te gustaría que mama invitara un amigo a cenar esta noche, los tres?  
Ella sonrío y dio saltitos y supe que era un gesto de aprobación…  
Cuando llegue a casa Emmett ya se había marchado dejando una nota sobre el mantel…

_Queridas Bella y Nessie, No voy a llegar a dormir esta noche tengo una cita con mi amiga de la cual les he hablado antes, seguramente no la recuerdes Bells pero pregúntale a Ness ella seguro lo recordara, pasare la noche en su apartamento, de modo que cierren bien las puertas y las ventanas, les deje 100 dólares extra en el frasco del dinero en común, por si necesitan algo, si ocurre algo marquen a mi teléfono les atenderé sin problemas, las amo! Por favor no se metan en problemas, compórtense, nos vemos en la mañana.  
con cariño Emm._

_-_Mama vas a llamar a tu amigo?  
- Si – dije eligiendo un vestido de mi closet.  
- Puedo yo también ponerme un vestido?  
- Claro, ve a tu cuarto y elige el que mas te guste – la anime.  
Me maquille y me peine dejando mi cabello suelto, Rick había aceptado venir a cenar con nosotras, estaba nerviosa, no se por que, tal vez seria por que era la primera vez en cinco años que vería a un hombre para una cita, o tal vez el echo de que el incidente de la tarde no se esfumaba de mi cabeza, por que había vuelto? Estaba viviendo aquí?, el timbre me saco de mis razonamientos y allí estaba mi ex-jefe con un ramo de rosas y un oso gigante.  
- Bella – me dijo cuando abrí la puerta.  
- Rick – gracias por venir, me apresure a darle un beso en la mejilla.  
- Hola – dijo Nessie muy tímidamente.  
- Hola! Tu debes ser la hermosa Reneesme – comento – esto es para ti – dijo dándole el oso.  
- Gracias es hermoso! – dijo abrazando al muñeco.  
- Y esto es para ti bella Bella – me dijo dándome el ramo – Ya se que quedamos en cenar en la casa pero las invito afuera, iremos a un restaurante de lujo.  
- Si! – grito Nessie.  
- Anda, que dices preciosa? – me pregunto.  
- Esta bien, vamos – acepte.  
Fuimos en su auto a aquel lugar el cual el había mencionado…era precioso y parecía demasiado caro…  
- Parece muy costoso – dije incomoda.  
- Nada es demasiado para este par de bellezas – dijo feliz.  
Mi hija se veía igual de contenta, ella estaba siendo cargada en los brazos de Rick.  
- Parecemos una familia – dijo Nessie feliz.  
- Lo seremos – le aseguro Rick.  
Yo solo me incomode un poco por la franqueza de ambos…Nos sentamos en frente de una ventana que daba al exterior del lugar…pedimos pasta al mejor estilo italiano…  
- Sabes voy a extrañarte cuando no trabajes mas con migo – me aseguro tomándome de la mano..  
- Si yo también, pero nos veremos en contextos diferentes ahora – le asegure mirando a sus ojos esmeraldas.  
- Eso me hace mucha ilusión – me confeso, en todos estos años me moría por invitarte…  
- Por que no lo hiciste? – le pregunte.  
- Simplemente no me parecía profesional, piensa el revuelo que hubiese causado que yo saliera con alguien de la oficina…te imaginas?.  
Claro que podía imaginarlo, lo había pasado ya y no era agradable…volví a imaginar sus ojos azules en los míos y sus besos repartidos por todo mi cuerpo…un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo entero.  
- Estas bien pregunto Rick?  
- Si – le asegure.  
- Mama ya termine mi comida…puedo ir a ver los pececitos? – me pregunto refiriéndose a la pecera enorme que había en mitad del comedor…  
- Esta bien, ve pero no te alejes demasiado – le pedí.  
Rick poso los ojos en mi pequeña, y sonrío…  
- Bella ella es hermosa – comento – su papá debe estar orgulloso.  
- Soy madre soltera – le confesé.  
- Pero por que?  
- Por que el se fue del país antes de que yo pudiera decirle que estaba esperando un hijo…y jamás pude establecer contacto de nuevo con el , pero por otro lado es mejor por que ni mi hija ni yo hubiésemos contribuido nada a su vida, el era un hombre demasiado ocupado.  
- Espero que sepas que ustedes dos encajan perfectamente en la mía, tu y nessie…  
- Donde esta Nessie!? – pregunte alterada cuando no la vi. por ningún lado…  
- estaba allí – dijo Rick poniéndose de pie….  
Mi acompañante salio afuera para ver si se había ido a la calle y yo comencé a buscarla en todo el lugar pero seguía sin aparecer, las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas..  
- Tranquila, esta conmigo.  
La voz a mi espalda me hizo tensar completamente, era esa voz, su voz…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son todos propiedad de Stephenie Meyer...solo la trama es de mi autoria_**  
**_  
Capitulo 2: Verdades_**

- Que mier… crees que estas haciendo!? – le dije molesta arrebatándole a la niña de los brazos.  
- Nada solo la tome por que estaba sola y eso no esta bien para una criatura.  
- Yo la estaba vigilando atentamente – le informe.  
- Pues no estabas haciendo un buen trabajo por que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que me la lleve – me respondió burlonamente.  
- Mira Cullen no me provoques si vuelves a meterte con mi hija soy capaz de asesi….  
- Edward! – lo llamo Rick a mis espaldas – vaya que haces aquí? – dijo sorprendido.  
- Nada, solo venia por un café – respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa.  
- Maravilloso, puedes acompañarnos – le pidió mi cita – gracias por sostener a Ness.  
- De nada…- dijo como confundido - Richard no sabia que tenias una hija.  
- No, no, ella es la hija de Bella, estamos saliendo aunque no te niego que me encantaría serlo.  
- Ah ya veo – dijo con sonrisa triunfal – sabes que? te voy a aceptar el café.  
A caso me habia golpeado la cabeza? O estaba en una especie de mundo paralelo, Richard, Edward y yo compartiendo un café…pero que pedazo de cerdo cínico después de todo lo que pase no podia presentarse ante mi como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.  
- Mamá puedo comer un helado? – me pregunto Nessie.  
- Claro que puedes dulzura, yo te comprare uno – le respondió Edward acariciando su cabeza.  
Arquee una ceja y lo mire con desapruebo desde cuando el mandaba sobre mi hija…además por que se portaba tan bien con ella?, mi cuerpo se paralizo ante la posibilidad de que él se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella…a caso?...las dudas arrebataron mi tranquilidad…y si él lo sabia? Si había vuelto por eso? Si el se la quería llevar…pero como!? Como el lo sabia!? Como era posible?, de repente mire a Nessie, ella era igual a el en muchos aspectos, el color cobrizo de su cabello y sus ojos azules ademas de su piel pálida como la nieve, Renesmee se parecía a su padre, saltaba a la vista.  
- Te gustan los niños Edward? - pregunto Richard.  
- Me encantan, Lo que pasa es que mi hermano Jasper tuvo un bebé hace un año, el pequeño Ian y desde entonces le tome mucho apego a los niños, ademas esta señorita es encantadora – dijo refiriéndose a Ness - Cuantos años tienes? – le pregunto.  
- Nessie vamos a lavarte las manos si quieres un helado – le dije apresuradamente.  
Los dos hombres me miraron sorprendidos por que me pare bruscamente. Por que quería saber la edad de mi hija? A caso quería cerciorarse de que él era el padre? mientra le lavaba las manos a mi niña le hice una propuesta.  
- Nessie escucha vamos a jugar un juego…vamos a aumentarnos la edad necesito que le digas a Edward que tienes 6 y medio.  
- Esta bien, dijo sonriente, me agrada Edward – me confeso.  
Cuando volvimos a la mesa los hombres estaban hablando de negocios.  
- Edward, Edward tengo seis y medio…- le interrumpió Nessie.  
- De verdad princesa? Pareces mas pequeña – le dijo mirándola sonriente  
- Ajam…tengo seis y medio – le respondió y luego me miro con complicidad.  
El café y el helado llego, mientras sorbía mi taza me puse a mirar disimuladamente a Edward…cuando lo conocí el tenia solo veintitrés años y cuando salía conmigo tenia veinticinco sacando cálculos mentales debía tener treinta años..se veía todo un hombre cualquier rastro de jovenzuelo había desaparecido ahora sus expresiones denotaban madurez sus ojos seguían siendo de ese azul profundo, el mismo azul que adornaban los ojos de mi pequeña, su cuerpo parecía mas formado, sus hombros se habían puesto mas anchos de lo que yo recordaba, su mandíbula parecía mas cuadrada y su cabello seguía un poco alborotado, pero el color cobrizo brillaba bajo la luz del restaurante como solía recordarlo, su voz sonaba mas grave, mis ojos y los suyos se conectaron en una fortuita mirada, Esquive esos ojos penetrantes concentrándome en el liquido humeante de mi taza. La conversación seguía de fondo pero no podía distinguir ni una palabra estaba inmersa en mis propios pensamientos, en mis dudas y mis angustias.  
- Creo que ya deberíamos marcharnos, es un poco tarde y no quiero que Ness se desvele – le pedí a Richard.  
- Esta bien cariño – me respondió para mi incomodidad.  
Vi como Edward enmarco una ceja..  
Edward se puso de pie y cargo a Nessie rodeando la mesa hasta quedar frente a mi…

- Me dejas un beso princesa? – le pregunto a Ness.  
- Si – dijo ella abrazándole por el cuello y dejándole un beso ruidoso en la mejilla. Luego el me la dejo a mi…  
- Buenas noches Isabella.  
- Buenas noches – dije incomoda.  
Lo observe saliendo del lugar, con su esplendida figura…  
Durante el trayecto en Auto Nessie se quedo completamente dormida..  
- Bella me preguntaba si tal vez querías quedarte a dormir en mi casa? – me pregunto Rick  
- Bueno…a decir verdad..me parece muy pronto.  
- Lo siento, es que me gustas demasiado – dijo apenado.  
- Me siento alagada pero no soy ese tipo de chica…  
- Entiendo…  
Una vez que llegue a casa acosté a Nessie en la cama y me dispuse a despedir a mi invitado…  
- Gracias por la cena Rick la pase muy bien.  
- De nada, eres hermosa y me encantaría que volviéramos a salir – dijo acariciando mi mejilla..poco a poco fue acortando distancias y me beso lentamente.  
me sujete de sus hombros para disfrutar del suave beso al cabo de unos minutos nos separamos.  
- Gracias por todo – le dije una vez mas antes de cerrar la puerta.

El fin de semana paso sin grandes acontecimientos, la mayor parte del tiempo estuve con Kell y Nessie, el me contó a cerca de su amiga y yo le conté lo que había sucedido con Richard y con el padre de Ness. Seguia sospechando de la rara aparición de Edward. Pero decidí restarle importancia. El lunes me levante temprano, ya que era mi primer día en mi puesto de trabajo nuevo. Me puse el molesto uniforme y luego de dejar a Nessie en la escuela fui directo a la oficina.  
La empresa estaba llena de gente por todos lados..modelos y secretarias por los pasillos diseñadores y editores, ya que la compañía contaba con su propia publicación mensual.  
- El jefe viene! – grito la chica Ángela, la misma que me había entrevistado.  
- Muévete del pasillo – me dijo una joven que llevaba un gafete con el nombre de Jessica – será mejor que lleves tu trasero a donde el te vea! – me advirtió.  
Me dirigí rápidamente a mi pequeña oficina.  
- Donde esta mi condenado café! – grito una voz grave.  
Supuse que eso me incumbía así que Salí tambaleándome para encontrarme por obra y gracia del destino con el mismísimo Edward Cullen en vivo y en directo, el parecía tan perplejo como yo…  
- Que haces aquí? – me pregunto.  
- Soy la nueva secretaria – dije con pesar.  
- claro, tu debes ser la recomendación de Richard como no lo imagine! – rió.  
- Por eso tu lo conoces – dije sintiéndome entupida.  
- Donde esta mi café? – dijo con arrogancia- creo que Richard exagero ni para servir café eres eficiente.  
- En primer lugar soy una secretaria no una asistente! Y cierra la boca no me conoces!  
- Tú no me vas a hablar así Isabella, eres una simple secretaria y si, te conozco, o te olvidas lo que paso?...pues pensándolo bien ya se de donde saco Rick su opinión…quiero mi café ahora! Muévete!.  
Me controle para no hundir mi puño en su cara…pedí indicaciones a Angela para encontrar la maquina del café…regrese con el café de mi nuevo jefe, entre justo cuando estaba humillando al mensajero.  
- Mira Mike Newton a mi no me interesa si eres un completo incompetente necesito que lleves esta correspondencia en quince minutos!  
- Señor esta al otro lado de la ciudad.  
- Pues entonces te recomiendo que vayas moviendo tu trasero si quieres llegar! – grito.  
El chico salio blanco como un papel.. entre y deje su café en el escritorio…esperando un gracias al menos.  
- Muévete Isabella tenemos que llegar a una sesión de fotos en quince minutos – dijo tomando su abrigo.  
Ignoro completamente su café, y mi fuero interno explotaba de la rabia, para que coño me pedía algo que no iba a tomar?  
Me subí a la limusina con el y algunos colaboradores mas.  
- Apunta – me ordeno – debemos conseguir veinte faldas rojas una docena de zapatos con una plataforma considerable, modelos de primerísimo nivel, un traductor de portugués, diseñadores independientes, bolsos de la última temporada, sombras de colores oscuros ….  
Mis manos trataban de seguir la velocidad de sus palabras pero era imposible…  
- Puedes repetirme que va después de….- pero el ni siquiera estaba escuchándome, iba hablando con los asesores de imagen de las modelos.  
Llegamos al set, un montón de modelos se abalanzaron sobre el y lo llenaban de besos, mientras el ponía su cara de galán seductor…Me dedico una sonrisa de lado al comprobar que lo estaba mirando. Aparte mi vista molesta.  
- Ven – me llamo – iremos al lugar donde se están tomando las fotos para la nueva publicación, necesito que guardes silencio, o el director se molestara.  
Nos acercamos donde la modelo delgadísima posaba en topless ante la mirada atenta de varias personas, Edward le clavaba la mirada recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

- Que opinas? Es bella verdad? - me pregunto.  
- Que es esto? Playboy? – pregunte molesta.  
- Lo dices por sus senos?, no, es arte, no pornografía, tienes mucho que aprender…  
Bufe..estaba lista para largarme de ahí, no quería ver a una mujer desnuda…Edward seguía observando detalladamente cada pose.  
- Puedes pedirle a Eric que te de las prendas de otoño? - Me pidió.  
- Si…Eric es..?  
- Esta en segundo piso…  
- Tania es hora de que pares, habrá un receso de media hora – oi que Edward gritaba.  
Encontré al tal Eric pero no me pudo ayudar ya que estaba demasiado ocupado de modo que me dio indicaciones, debía buscar un cuarto pequeño en primer piso y dentro del mismo el armario con toda la ropa en bolsas, fácil, me dije a mi misma.  
Encontré el cuarto, me metí en el y busque el armario el cual era bastante amplio de modo que me metí en él y entrecerré la puerta a mis espaldas, eran muchas bolsas así que comencé a bajarlas de los estantes y ponerlas en el suelo…de un momento a otro escuche voces en el cuarto, y un portazo..Me disponía a salir cuando escuche…gemidos?.  
Lentamente me acerque al espacio abierto de la puerta y vi a Edward besando los atributos de la modelo, la tal Tania, tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar…el había capturado los senos de ella en su boca…Tania con desesperación le estaba desprendiendo el pantalón, no podía ver esto…pero que haría para salir del estupido armario? Como respuesta divina varias bolsas cayeron a mis espaldas haciendo un ruido bastante llamativo, ambos amantes dirigieron sus miradas en dirección de donde yo estaba.  
Edward se acerco y abrió la puerta de un tirón exponiendo mi avergonzada persona.  
- Que demonios…? – dijo sorprendido.  
- Lo lamento yo estaba aquí antes… - me disculpe.  
- Maldita vaca estupida, lo has arruinando todo – insulto Tania saliendo del cuarto.  
Edward me miraba sin saber que decir.  
- Lo siento – me volví a disculpar  
- Ya olvídalo – dijo un poco molesto – conseguiste la ropa?  
- Si todo esta aquí – le respondí.  
- No comentes lo que acabas de ver.  
- Descuida ya se que es fácil para ti enredarte con las faldas de la oficina – me arrepentí en cuanto aquellas palabras abandonaron mi boca.  
- que pasa Swan? Celosa? – pregunto con una sonrisa de victoria.  
- En tus sueños Cullen lo nuestro murió en el momento que surgió.  
- Enserio? – me desafío.  
- por supuesto.  
- Entonces no te importara que haga esto – dijo empujándome dentro– me tiro el peso de su cuerpo presionándome contra la pared trasera del armario.  
- Quítate Cullen o juro que voy a golpearte.  
- Cállate Isabella ya me hartaste – dijo apoderándose de mi boca.  
Tantas emociones emergieron de mi cuando sus labios se deslizaron sobre los míos, me beso con tanta brusquedad que dolió, sus manos viajaron a mis piernas llegando a mis caderas y aferrándolas en un claro gesto de dominación, quise resistirme y correr el rostro pero el hizo mas presión aun, sentí todo su cuerpo presionando sobre el mío y su erección en mi abdomen, mis manos quisieron apartarlo pero solo conseguí que me tomara de las muñecas y las pusiera al costado de mi cabeza. Logre correr mi rostro y el rió suavemente, las vibraciones producidas por sus voz grave me hicieron cosquillas en el cuello el cual el beso demencialmente dejando un camino húmedo.  
- Suéltame.. – le pedí.  
- por que? No te gusta? – pregunto.  
- No – respondí secamente.  
- No tiene sentido que me mientas, se que te encanta esto, apostaría que estas demasiado húmeda y lista para mi, se que sientes cosas por mi – dijo muy seguro.  
- Pues te equivocas! Yo no siento nada por ti Cullen, lo que paso hace cinco años fue un error, nunca debió suceder y no pienso volver a repetirlo, Estoy saliendo con Richard y lo sabes, así que quítate de encima – le dije.  
- Un error eh?, tu hija también lo fue? – Me quede helada al escuchar eso.  
- Como dices? – pregunte temblando.  
- Que si nuestra hija también fue un error?  
No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban…No podía estar pasando….

* * *

N/A: Hola lamento no haber escrito antes pero esto de subir capitulos se me complica un poco, soy nueva en fanfiction y todavia no manejo muy bien las cosas, me fue imposible editar el capitulo anterior para incluir unas cuantas notas finales, espero que les guste la historia, vamos a ver a un Edward un poco diferente mas duro y egoista si se quiere llamarlo de alguna manera, gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron, significan tanto para mi!, como decirlo, es el combustible que impulsa a mis dedos a teclear jajajja ^^...espero que disfruten el capitulo y me dejen un par de comentarios, saludos nos leemos en mi prox publicacion.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer...**_

- Cullen no se de que hablas – le dije tratando de salir airosa de la situación.  
- Mira, no tiene caso que lo ocultes, Renesmee es mi hija, lo se, ella no tiene seis y medio tiene cinco recién cumplidos. Y sacando cálculos mentales las fechas coinciden…por que me lo ocultaste? – pregunto presionando mas mis muñecas.  
- Yo…ya te habías ido cuando descubrí que Nessie venia en camino – le dije acorralada por la situación.  
- Mientes! Por las fechas tu debías de tener un mes y medio de embarazo antes de que yo me fuera del país – objeto  
- Y de que servia que te lo dijera? Nosotras no encajábamos en tu vida!  
- No tienes ningún derecho a decidir eso por mi! – grito – y corrección muñeca, tu no encajabas en mi vida, una mujer tan corriente solo era útil en mi cama, pero mi hija, ella es perfecta, y voy a llevármela.  
- No podrás – le informe.  
- Sabes los contactos que tengo? Te la quitaría legalmente en un chasquido de dedos – me dijo soltándome de cualquier agarre.  
- No, no lo hagas – le pedí.  
- Tú me la arrebataste cinco años, cinco malditos años! Por que debería tener piedad de ti Isabella?  
- Por ella, por Nessie, necesita a su madre – le dije casi conteniendo las lagrimas.  
- Y también un padre – me dijo mas calmado.  
- Ella ya tiene eso…  
- No te voy a permitir que digas que algunos de tus amantes de turno ocupa mi lugar en la vida de mi hija por que juro que te llevare ante los jueces y te voy a despedazar, no solo voy a quedarme con la custodia sino que me asegurare que no puedas verla ni en fotografía – me amenazo.  
- Que es lo que quieres? – indague.  
- A mi hija, quiero verla y pasar tiempo con ella y que sepa que soy su padre – me dijo abriendo la puerta del armario.  
- Cuando quieres verla? – le pregunte, el día que mas temía y que creía imposible había llegado el sabia que ella era su hija.  
- Esta misma noche por supuesto – me informo saliendo del pequeño lugar que estábamos.  
Le indique mi dirección y quedo en ir a verme en la hora de la cena, cuando mi jornada laboral termino me sentí fallecer, como demonios había pasado esto?, Edward Cullen iría a mi casa? Al llegar a casa llore y mucho tenia miedo que el se decidiera llevar a mi hija.  
- Mama que tienes? – pregunto Nessie mirándome angustiada.  
- Nada cariño, es solo que me duele la cabeza – le mentí – hoy vamos a tener visitas – le dije.  
- Enserio? Quien? – Pregunto – tu novio Rick?  
- Ness el no es mi novio, es un amigo y no, es…Edward.  
- Edward!? – pregunto con los ojos brillantes – viene a visitarte?.  
- En realidad a ti mi amor – le conté acariciando su carita.  
- Pero por que a mi? – ella estaba muy confundida.  
- Por que quiere decirte algo…Ness ve y ponte el vestido que mas te guste, mamá ira a preparar la cena.  
Media hora después el timbre sonó, Ness corrió a la puerta y pregunto quien era cuando oyó que era su invitado abrió y se abalanzo a sus brazos, Edward la levanto en el aire y entro cerrando la puerta tras de el.  
- Buenas noches – dijo cordial.  
- Hola – dije secamente.  
- Edward que bueno que viniste mama esta muy deprimida y a lo mejor tu le puedas levantar el animo – le pidió Nessie.  
- No vengo a ver a tu mama, vengo a verte a ti mi princesa – le dijo.  
Edward era un hombre egoísta, mesquino y soberbio pero cada vez que estaba con Ness parecía transformarse en otra persona.  
- Como se lo decimos? – busco mi ayuda.  
- No estoy segura – le dije – Ness vamos a sentarnos con Edward en la sala por que tenemos que decirte algo.  
Los tres nos sentamos en el sofá y Nessie nos miraba atentos.  
- Nessie recuerdas que te dije que tu papá se había ido de viaje?…  
-pff..por favor Isabella.. no se te ocurrió nada mejor? – me interrumpió  
- Cállate – le pedí – bueno Nessie eso no es cierto pasa que mama y papá se habían peleado antes de que tu nacieras y papá se fue a otro país sin saber que la cigüeña llegaría, pero el se entero mágicamente – eso era verdad – y ahora quiere pasar mucho tiempo contigo – le dije – Ness Edward es tu papá.  
Nessie pareció sorprenderse y luego miro a Edward y a mi…  
- Ven nena – le pidió su padre estirando los brazos.  
Nessie fue con cautela y se unieron en un abrazo…  
- Te amo princesa, quiero ser tu papa, me dejas? – le pregunto.

Nessie movió la cabeza en acuerdo con las palabras que Edward acababa de decirle.  
- Vivirás aquí con nosotras? – le pregunto.  
- No cariño, papá ya tiene una casa, pero tu puedes irme a visitar cuando quieras y ademas yo vendré a verte – le dijo acariciando su cabeza.  
Los tres cenamos esa noche, Nessie estaba encantada con su papá que no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas y tener atenciones con ella.  
- Veamos el Rey león! – grito Ness corriendo al frente del televisor.  
Solo sonreí y fui a poner su película favorita, los tres nos sentamos, con Ness de por medio, Jamás había visto esta faceta de Edward tierno y vulnerable, solo conocía su lado hostil y desagradable. A los quince minutos Nessie ya se había quedado dormida.  
- Voy a acostarla – le dije.  
- Voy contigo – me dijo el cargando a la niña…  
La deposito en la cama y yo la arrope…el le dejo un beso en su mejilla y salimos de la habitación.  
- Mis abogados hablaran contigo mañana quiero que la niña pase días en mi casa, no quiero tener que verte mas allá del trabajo – me informo.  
- Descuida Cullen yo tampoco quiero verte.  
- Tienes suerte de que mi hija te quiera tanto sino ya viviría conmigo – me hirió.  
- Lárgate – le pedí.  
- Por supuesto, no quiero estar parado a tu lado ni dos segundos mas – dijo saliendo y dando un portazo.  
- Idiota – dije.

Cuando Emmett volvió de su cita nocturna con su amiga de Internet le conté lo sucedido, el me recomendó que soportara al idiota de Cullen por el bien de Nessie y le jure que lo haría por que aunque me doliera lastimosamente, Edward tenia razón se lo oculte y eso había estado muy mal.  
Al día siguiente me presente a trabajar como siempre pero la cosa no se iba a poner mas sencilla, Edward me trataba de manera demasiado hostil y yo no era alguien que se dejara pisotear así que le respondía cada vez que nos enfrentábamos. Durante la tarde me visito el abogado de Edward, con el cual quedamos de acuerdo que Nessie se iría a dormir miércoles y viernes a la casa de Edward y yo debería recogerla en su casa. Ademas el iniciaría el tramite legar para ponerle su apellido.  
- Puede verla siempre que quiera – le dije al abogado.  
- Esta bien gracias por su colaboración señorita Swan – me dijo.  
Al cabo de unos minutos que el abogado se había marchado Edward entro a la oficina…  
- Tienes auto? – me pregunto.  
- Si un mini Cooper negro – le informe.  
- Entonces llevaras tu a Ness? – quiso saber.  
- Si, yo la llevare…  
- Mañana le toca venir conmigo así que hoy le explicaras…crees que se acostumbre?  
- No lo se, nunca ha dormido fuera de Casa.  
- Tiene alguna cosa con la que tenga que dormir si o si?  
- Su mono de felpa "tico"  
- Asegúrate de empacárselo y su pijama…  
- Llevo cinco años con mi hija se como tratarla…  
- Cinco años que yo me perdí…así que mejor cierra la boca.  
- Tal vez si no hubieses desaparecido como fugitivo no te hubieses perdido de nada.  
- Era a ti a quien no quería ver…no a mi hija!  
Lo odiaba era un maldito descarado, si tanto le repelaba por que me beso de esa manera en el armario? Detente Bella! Me advertí a mi misma en silencio queda terminalmente prohibido alimentar cualquier tipo de esperanza o sentimiento, era un cretino y no lo necesitaba para nada.  
- Puedes hacerme las copias que te pedí? – interrumpió mis pensamientos – ahora!  
-No tienes que gritar por que no soy sorda! – le respondí de la misma manera que el me estaba hablando.  
Salí al pasillo y me encontré con Richard…  
- Bella – me dijo.  
- Rick – dije abrazándolo por la alegría de verlo.  
- Que gusto verte…wow estas…bellísima con tu uniforme.  
- Gracias – dije sonriendo.  
- Vine hasta aquí a hablar con Edward y me encuentro con este regalo precioso, déjame invitarte mañana a cenar…  
- Vaya Rick, estas conspirando contra mi? Estas distrayendo a mi personal – escuche la voz de mi antiguo amante a mis espaldas.  
- Lo lamento Edward pero verla así de hermosa, me impide pensar con claridad..  
- tranquilo te daremos una cubeta si la necesitas, digo si vas a babear hazlo cómodamente.  
Ambos rieron de manera falsa…  
- Deberías aceptar Isabella de todas maneras, yo me voy a quedar con la niña mañana.  
Rick nos miro sin entender nada…  
- No te metas en mis asuntos Cullen! - Le advertí  
- No te menciono que es mi hija también verdad? – le pregunto a Richard – como sea esto no es un club social, así que Richard pasa a mi oficina e Isabella te pediré las malditas copias por enésima vez.  
Maldito imbecil siempre se encargaba de convertir mi vida en un verdadero lio…cuando regrese a casa tuve que explicarle a Nessie lo de la visita y también llame a Richard y trate de aclararle la situación…no se enfado ni nada por el estilo dijo que estaba un poco sorprendido pero que no iba a meterse en mis asuntos personales…  
Nessie se veía aterrada con su mochila y con su mono en la mano.  
- Vuelve pronto mi bebe – le dijo Emmett dándole un beso.  
- Volverá mañana por la mañana, ahora ira a la casa de papá a dormir – la tranquilice.  
- Mamá por que traes un vestido? – me pregunto  
- Por que voy a salir con Richard – le comente.  
- Mama tu y papa no van a volver a estar juntos?  
- No, mama y papa no se llevan bien Nessie…  
La metí al Auto y nos dirigimos a la casa de Edward, él vivía en un edificio muy lujoso digno de su asquerosa vanidad. Cullen estaba en el noveno piso, llame a la puerta tres veces y me atendió, en ropa casual, lo cual era extraño por que siempre lo veía enfundado en sus trajes carísimos.  
- Isabella – saludo.  
- Aquí esta Nessie – le respondí dándosela en brazos.  
- Te estaba esperando princesa, la cena esta servida – le dijo con ternura.  
La niña me miro con pánico en los ojos y sus azules pupilas se llenaron de lagrimas, sabia que iba a ser difícil para ella porque era la primera vez que se separaba de mi…  
- Mamá no te vayas – me pidió al borde de las lagrimas.  
- Hija te quedaras con tu papá…él te preparo una cena deliciosa, no tengas miedo mañana a la mañana vendré por ti y te llevare a la escuela.  
- Técnicamente eso me corresponde a mí tu debes ir a la salida – me informo  
Nessie rompió en llanto y Edward me miro con miedo, no sabia como controlar la situación.  
- Te parece si tu mama se queda a comer con nosotros? – la animo  
Ella solo asintió y se aferro a mi vestido, Cullen me pidió que entrara…lo seguí tomando a Ness de la mano su sala era mas grande que todo el apartamento que compartía con Emmett, Estaba todo decorado en tonos calidos y el sofá era enorme, la pantalla de plasma parecía un cine, me quede prácticamente boquiabierta.  
- Agregare un plato – dijo  
Nessie estaba igual de sorprendida mirando la gran sala con entusiasmo.  
- Hay pizza – admitió despreocupado – bonito atuendo Swan.  
Mire mi vestido y maldije a Emmett que me lo había sugerido, era demasiado ceñido y levantaba el busto. Me cubrí cruzándome de brazos un poco incomoda.  
- Parece que Richard quería acción esta noche – agrego con malicia  
Y de pronto lo recordé!...Richard había quedado en verme con el…saque mi celular y lo llame..me disculpe con el y el pareció entenderme, que bueno, por que no podía dejar a mi hija sola.  
Durante la cena Edward no dejo de mirarme de manera muy descarada…el calor que mi cuerpo experimentaba era inhumano…debía admitirlo el no estaba para nada mal, de repente vinieron a mi los recuerdos de aquellas ocasiones en que nos amábamos, la manera salvaje que ese hombre tenia de hacer el amor y el placer que era capaz de producir con cada orgasmo que ocasionaba…sin previo aviso comencé a abanicarme con la servilleta.  
- Estas bien? – pregunto risueño.  
- Si, es solo que la pizza tiene mucho condimento – me excuse.  
Al terminar de comer le ayude con la mesa por que supuse que no tenia experiencia en recoger platos…  
- Te quedas a dormir mama? – pregunto Nessie.  
- No! – conteste arrebatadamente – es tu papa… y tu eres la que se tiene que quedar…  
- Te quedas hasta que me duerma?  
- Esta bien – accedí.  
- Acompáñame te llevare a su cuarto – me dijo Edward.

El cuarto que el había preparado para la niña parecía un paraíso rosado, había todo tipo de juguetes y muñecos, Nessie se quedo impactada.  
- Todo esto es mío? – cuestiono sin creérselo.  
- Si, pero jugaras con eso mañana por que ahora debes dormir – le ordeno.  
Me quede mirando a mi hija hasta que se durmió…  
- Me voy – le dije.  
- Tan pronto? – me dijo con tono felino el cual no me gusto.  
- Si mañana hay que ir a la oficina – le comente.  
- Y usaras uno de estos? – pregunto jugando con un volado de mi vestido.  
- Usare el uniforme que me fue asignado – respondí secamente.  
- mmm…lastima, eres muy sensual cuando quieres – dijo acortando distancias y buscando mis labios.  
- Detente! – le rehuí  
- Que pasa solo Richard puede tocarte? – me dijo tomándome de las caderas  
- Sácame las manos de encima – le pedí a susurros no quería despertar a la niña.  
Me agarro del brazo y rápidamente me dirigió al pasillo, forcejeamos un poco pero el tenia mas fuerza que yo, m aprisiono contra un muro y devoro mi boca…gemí en sus labios y el sonrío.  
- Vamos Swan, una noche, quedara entre nosotros.  
- No – dije sintiendo que mi voluntad era débil  
Ataco mi cuello dándome mordiscos suaves, haciéndome temblar como una hoja.  
- Maldita mujer me excitas demasiado – dijo con los dientes apretados.  
- Basta Cullen no va a volver a pasar – le asegure.  
Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi vestido acariciando mis piernas…  
- Ya no somos niños, somos demasiados adultos, podemos tener un encuentro ocasional – me alentó.  
- No! – le asegure.  
- Que pasa? Aun sientes algo por mi?  
- Cullen entiéndelo, salgo con Rick y si puedo tener ese tipo de contactos, pero no contigo.  
Se separo de mí dejándome al fin libre…  
- Descuida, se el camino – le asegure yendo a la salida..  
Había dado en el blanco, aunque no sabia si alegrarme por ello, mi cuerpo necesitaba descargar tensión ahora y Cullen era lo mas cercano que tenia. Ese hombre era un descarado pero sin duda era un peligro al mismo tiempo mi ser aun sentía las consecuencias de su cercanía, pero no podía permitirme tener encuentros de ningún tipo, no iba a arriesgarme a desatar en mi ningún sentimiento hacia el mas que el _rencor._

* * *

_N/A : Hola lectores como estan?...muchas gracias por los reviews! me ayudan a seguir! no se aun como responder! siempre que lo intento mando un Mensaje privado, no se si esa es la unica manera, prometo instruirme y responder XD perdon! es que soy nueva en esto, por eso vuelvo a agradecer por aca a cada uno de ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de leer y escribir, gracias, gracias, gracias!. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, Bella y Edward se van acercando para declararse la guerra mutuamente, o tal vez para levantar bandera blanca, veremos...Parece que Edward no va a quitarse esa actitud altanera de encima asi que a Bella no le quedara otra que sacar la artilleria pesada XD...Bueno espero algunos comentarios para que me digan que les parecio?...para que me den sugerencias o criticas, todo sera bien recibido. Probablemente publique el viernes por que ya tengo algunos capitulos adelantados, las ideas no dejan de fluir y las voy a aprovechar =)...Saludos nos leemos en la proxima publicación._


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE M.**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 4: BANDERA BLANCA_**

_  
_Llegue a la oficina mas temprano de lo usual, esperando con ansias que llegara el ogro que tenia por jefe quería preguntarle como estaba Ness, y si había tenido inconvenientes con ella…  
De repente entro, con Nessie en brazos…  
- Mami! – grito ella bajándose y corriendo hacia mi.  
- Cariño!, que paso? – dije mirando a Edward  
- Nada "cariño" solo que su maestra tuvo inconvenientes personales y no se presentó a la escuela – dijo risueño.  
- Se lo decía a ella – le comenté  
- Swan muévete iremos a otra sesión de fotos…  
- Y que haremos con Nessie? – pregunte.  
- La cargas tu? O la cargo yo? – me respondió con otra pregunta.  
Ella corrió a sus brazos y el entendió que quería que la cargara, salio a toda velocidad y yo solo pude seguirlo, todos en la oficina miraban a Edward incrédulos.  
- Hola preciosa – Le dijo Alice cuando nos cruzamos con ella  
Nessie solo le sonrió…  
- Hola Bella – me saludo dejándome un beso en la mejilla – mis suegros me pidieron que te diga que quieren conocerte y que estas invitada con la niña cuando quieras.  
- Que!? – dijo Edward – ni siquiera estamos juntos!  
- Y eso que!? – respondió Alice como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo.  
- Como sea vámonos – exigió Edward con voz grave.  
- Seguro que Nessie puede estar ahí? No quiero que ella vea…  
- Tranquila, ya me aseguré de eso Swan yo se muy bien que cosas son aptas o no para mi hija – Me informo.  
Nos subimos a la limusina, la niña estaba muy emocionada, le pidió a Edward que bajara la ventanilla para poder admirar la ciudad mas detalladamente, su padre la miraba sonriendo y embobado, una punzada de dolor me invadió por que sabia que yo lo había alejado de todo eso, pero no esperaba que el sacara a la superficie su faceta humana. Volví a mirarlos juntos y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, cuando supe que estaba embarazada siempre había soñado que el volviera y que quisiera que nuestra familia funcionara, eso fue durante el primer año luego aquel anhelo se fue apagando dando lugar al desprecio y ahora yo sabia que el amaba a mi hija sin embargo a mi me detestaba, el roce de sus dedos sobre mi mano me tomó con la guardia baja, me miraba descolocado y sorprendido, me limpio la lagrima que había resbalado de mi ojo derecho.  
- Estas bien? – susurró tratando de no llamar la atención de Nessie.  
- Si – respondí con dureza.  
- Toma – me ofreció su pañuelo.  
Lo tome y termine de limpiar el rastro de la traicionera lagrima, cuando me acerqué la tela al rostro su varonil perfume entro por mi nariz embriagándome, me sentí vulnerable, recordaba aquella fragancia con exactitud, no se si era perfume o el olor particular de su piel, pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese olor. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor en las sensaciones que estaban siendo disparadas en mí, aquella fragancia estaba activándome todas las emociones.  
- Entraste en trance o que? – pregunto Edward.  
- No…es solo que… no es tu asunto – dije molesta.  
- Solo intento ser amable sabes?, no es que de repente te haya perdonado por haber alejado a mi hija de mi todo este tiempo…te maldigo cada segundo por eso Isabella – dijo sin cuidado y sin importarle si Nessie estaba ahí.  
- Tal vez si no te hubieses ido como un maldito cobarde dejándome sola nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, tal vez podrías haber disfrutado todo aquello que te perdiste.  
- Ya te lo dije, me aleje de ti no de la niña, por que yo ni siquiera sabia que ella venia en camino cuando me marche! Tu me lo ocultaste! – grito haciendo que nuestra hija nos mirara asustada.  
- Tal vez fue lo mejor, por que yo no quería que ella tuviese como padre un monstruo sin sentimientos! – le respondí hostil.  
- Tu la alejaste! Por que solo te parecía lo mejor!? Debería quitártela y asegurarme que no la veas nunca mas! – elevo aun mas la voz.  
- No! – grito Nessie abriendo la puerta del vehiculo y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.  
Por la discusión ni nos habíamos dado cuenta que la limusina se había detenido…Edward y yo salimos corriendo tras ella, pero había demasiada gente en la calle y su pequeño cuerpo se escabullía entre las personas…sentí bocinazos y vi que Nessie cruzaba corriendo la calle y los autos se detenían a centímetros de ella, corrí pero no podía alcanzarla, había demasiada gente obstaculizándome el paso, Edward me seguía en esta alocada carrera, pero ninguno podía alcanzarla, en un santiamén la perdimos de vista, mi pecho se oprimió y tuve mucho miedo.  
Seguimos corriendo, alejándonos de la multitud y llegamos cerca de unos callejones pero no había nadie transitando…  
- Edward…donde…donde esta? – dije rompiendo a llorar.  
El solo me miraba y agarraba su cabeza sin saber que decirme…  
- Donde esta mi hija!? – le grite – es tu culpa, es todo tu maldita culpa Edward Cullen – me acerque y lo golpee con los puños cerrados en el pecho hasta que el me detuvo y me abrazo, llore amargamente.  
- Tranquila, vamos a encontrarla, te lo prometo…  
Me tranquilice, seguimos caminando y escuchamos un llanto, instantáneamente lo reconocí, era mi hija, provenía de un callejón, me metí sin pensarlo dos veces, sentada al fondo del oscuro lugar junto a un contenedor de basura estaba Nessie llorando a mares abrazando sus rodillas.  
- Ness – corrí abrazándola – no me hagas mas esto! – dije llorando.  
- Renesmee – dijo Edward abrazándola.  
- No me lleves por favor, no me lleves lejos de mi mama – le rogó llorando desconsoladamente – seré una niña buena, pero no me lleves.  
- No haría nunca eso, papá lo dijo por que estaba enojado, pero nunca te llevaría lejos de tu mamá Nessie – le dijo abrazándola mas fuerte.  
Me la dio en brazos y la abracé, el alma se me metió en el cuerpo de nuevo.  
- Quiero seguir viendo a mi papá, no es un monstruo – me dijo.  
- Y lo harás, cuando quieras – le dije mientras le daba besitos en las mejillas.  
- Vámonos – es un lugar muy feo para permanecer aquí.  
Regresamos hasta la limusina y Edward le dio indicaciones al chofer…Llegamos hasta su apartamento…  
- Por que no le das un baño a Nessie y la acuestas para que tome una siesta? – me pidió.  
Le obedecí ya que mi pequeña se había ensuciado toda al estar en ese callejón.  
La metí en la enorme tina con mucha espuma…  
- Toma – me dijo Edward dándome unos patitos de hule y otros juguetes para el agua.  
- Si! – dijo Ness emocionada jugando.  
Edward la observaba sentado en una esquina del baño mientras yo estaba arrodillada al lado de la bañera, luego de aproximadamente media hora saque a Nessie del agua y le coloque su pijama…la mande a la cama mientras ordenaba el baño, cuando fui Edward le había leído un cuento y la había arropado, ella ya se encontraba casi dormida.  
- Ya se durmió? – le pregunté luego de unos minutos.  
- SI – susurro.  
Salimos del cuarto, mi cuerpo estaba tensionado aun por los acontecimientos.  
- Que va a pasar con el trabajo? – le pregunte a Edward.  
- Tienes el día libre – me informo – Isabella lo lamento, no querían que las cosas se salieran de control, no quiero que volvamos a pelear frente a Nessie.  
- También lo siento.  
Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos, Lentamente se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi nuca provocándome un escalofrío, sus labios se posaron en los míos, deje que lo hiciera no me opuse, me beso con hambre y su lengua supo abrirse paso hasta enredarse con la mía, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis advertencias mentales, mis barreras habían caído me encontraba demasiado vulnerable en ese momento. Sus manos se posaron en mi cadera, ansiosas me atrajeron hasta chocar con la rigidez de su cuerpo, mis manos viajaron hasta su nuca y mis dedos se enredaron en el nacimiento de su cabello, sentí como su piel se erizó bajo mis dedos, y sonreí eso fue un punto a favor para mí…caminamos unos pasos sin dejar de besarnos y chocamos con una pequeña mesa de auxilio, no supe que tenia encima, solo se que se cayó al suelo en cuanto Edward me sentó en ella, separo mis piernas y se coloco al medio de estas presionándome su ya notoria erección, gemí en su boca y luego eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso a mi cuello, fue dejando besos húmedos y mordiéndome lentamente, haciéndome estremecer...sentía como su abultado miembro crecía aún mas, sus impacientes manos tomaron las solapas de mi camisa y la abrieron de un tirón, sonrío al ver mi ropa interior.  
- Maldita y sensual Isabella, siempre te gusto volverme loco con tus brasieres negros a través de tu diminuta camisa blanca – ronroneo.  
- No lo hice a propósito – le asegure.  
Su boca fue al nacimiento de mis senos, y deposito unos besos allí, Con una de sus manos atrapo uno de mis pechos y lo apretó con delicadeza.  
- Lo siento – volvió a disculparse – me siento muy mal por lo que paso.  
- Yo también lo siento – me disculpe.  
Volvió a besarme pero esta vez lo hizo con mas ternura…comencé a desprender su camisa y a trazar figuras en su pecho...él momento era perfecto y estaba lista para abandonarme a sus brazos cuando de repente escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse.  
Lo mire confundida…  
- Demonios! – mustio.  
Se apresuro a llegar a la sala, desorbitada me acomode la ropa, lentamente me dirigí a la cocina y alli estaba el, devorando la boca de Tanya Denalli, mi sangre hirvió y me sentí tonta por haber dejado que el pusiera una mano sobre mí.  
- Edward creo que es mejor que me vaya – los interrumpí sin importarme  
La modelo me miro desencajada y molesta…  
- Que hace ella aquí!? – le exigió una explicación.  
- Mi hija esta aquí…  
- Y que? hace falta que ella este aquí cada vez que la niña venga? – Preguntó mal humorada  
- Es…una larga historia Tanya – se excuso.  
- Voy a despertar a Nessie – le dije.  
- No, déjala yo la llevare mas luego – me aseguro.  
- Esta bien, me voy – le dije sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta, Salí disparada de ese departamento lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.  
Me tomé un taxi y llegue a casa, Emmett estaba mirando la televisión cuando entre.  
- Hola Bells – me saludo.  
- Entupido hombre! – dije sacándome el abrigo – Soy una entupida – dije al borde de las lagrimas desplomándome en el sillón.  
Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y solloce…  
- Quieres hablar de lo que paso? – me pregunto Emmett.  
Solo negué con la cabeza, me acomode mejor en su pecho y deje que la calma viniera a mí. Mi teléfono sonó y supuse que era Edward para avisarme que venia en camino con Nessie pero para mi sorpresa se trataba de Rick, quería verme, lo invite a una cena tranquila con Emmett en casa y el acepto, a veces me preguntaba por que era tan masoquista? Tenia un hombre muy apuesto interesado en mi, y aun así flaqueaba ante los encantos de Cullen. Emm se apiado de mí y se encargo el solo de la cena, llame a Edward pero me daba su contestador, debía estar con aquella mujerzuela, pensé. Me advertí detenerme no podía estar teniendo sentimientos de ningún tipo hacia él... Richard al fin llego, se veía muy apuesto, mi ex jefe era un hombre muy atractivo era alto de tez blanca, su pelo era rubio como el Oro y un par de pupilas azules destellaban en su varonil mirada, me atraía físicamente, pero sentía que no era capaz de enamorarme de él como lo había hecho con Edward…  
- Bella cariño, como has estado? – me pregunto dándome un besito en los labios  
- Bien gracias por preguntar, pasa –le pedí.  
- Richard – lo saludo Emmett  
Ellos se conocían por que durante los años que yo trabaje en la empresa Emmett acostumbraba a acompañarme cada vez que se ofrecía una fiesta para los empleados, de modo que ellos ya se habían cruzado con anterioridad.  
Emm había preparado pasta, su especialidad, y lo único que sabia preparar, la cena fue demasiado agradable a excepción por que extrañaba a mi niña. Emmett se excuso luego de comer diciendo que estaba cansado y que se iría a dormir, pero sospeche que fue para darnos un poco de privacidad.  
- Cuéntame como van las cosas con el padre de tu hija? – me pregunto  
- Bien, pero no tanto, nos odiamos – le conté  
- Mejor así, quiero a Cullen lejos de mi chica – sonrió  
- Te aseguro que esta muy lejos – mentí  
- Edward tiene la fama de don Juan, le gustan todas, varios de mis socios lo odian, por que se acostó con sus esposas – dijo sorbiendo un poco de vino.  
- Es…repugnante – dije imaginando a Edward haciendo el amor con otras mujeres.  
- Dejemos de hablar de Cullen, mejor hablemos de nosotros – dijo enlazando sus dedos con los míos.  
- Que quieres hablar? – pregunte sonriendo.  
- Me gustas mucho Bella, quiero que seas parte de mí, no quiero dejarte ir…me preocupa que otros hombres puedan mirarte y besarte – me confesó y una punzada de dolor me atravesó si el supiera lo que había sucedido en la tarde.  
- Rick..yo..no quiero una relación seria ahora…  
- Sabia que esa sería tu respuesta, pero no quiero una relación, aun, déjame estar contigo y con Nessie, déjame enamorarte, sigamos viéndonos y si las cosas fluyen, podríamos intentarlo.  
- Esta bien – accedí.  
Richard me levanto en el aire y comenzó a girarme, luego me deposito en el suelo y nos besamos, el resto de la velada nos la pasamos viendo una película y dándonos besos y caricias mutuas.  
- Creo que ya es tarde, pero no quiero irme – dijo devorando mi boca.  
- Nos veremos mañana si quieres – lo tranquilice.  
- Me encantaría – dijo tomando mis manos y besándolas.  
Lo acompañe hasta la puerta, me sentía feliz, esperaba que esta relación llegara a buen puerto, tome la iniciativa y lo bese con deseos de hacerlo, sus besos eran suaves y sus manos no eran exigentes, me acariciaban mientras el beso se prolongaba.  
Alguien tosió y me vi obligada a separarme de Richard.  
- Buenas noches – saludo Edward con Nessie de la mano –lamento interrumpirlos.  
- Ya me iba – le dijo Rick restándole importancia.  
- Que bueno, ya es tarde – le dijo irónicamente.  
- Adiós cariño nos vemos mañana – me saludo dándome un beso en los labios – adiós Ness, nos vemos Cullen.  
Richard se marcho y la furia se apoderó de mi…  
- Necesitamos hablar – le dije a Edward en tono de advertencia – Ness cariño saluda a Papá y sube dormir.  
- Si mama, adiós papi – dijo dándole un beso.  
- Adiós muñeca te veo mañana – dijo dándole un abrazo.  
Cuando Ness subió lo invite a pasar, fuimos hasta la cocina y con un descaro de no creer tomo la cafetera y se Silvio una taza de humeante café.  
- Así que tu y Ricky van enserio? – pregunto sorbiendo.  
- No es tu asunto! Que son estas horas de traer a Nessie? son pasada las doce! – le reclame.  
- Parecías muy ocupada, seguro ni notaste su ausencia.  
- Por supuesto que la noté, te llamé a tu celular….  
- Perdón, Tania lo apagó, odia que nos molesten cuando hacemos el amor – dijo sorbiendo mas café.  
- Que!? Puerco descarado! te atreviste a hacer el amor con la niña en la casa? – dije irritada.  
- Si, pero ella se quedó en la sala viendo la televisión – dijo como si eso le hubiese sacado toda la gravedad al asunto.  
- Maldición, no tienes ningún respeto por Renesmee?  
- Y tu si?, por eso estabas besando a ese hombre sin ningún descaro – me reprocho.  
- Un beso! Yo no mantengo relaciones con él!  
- Lo se – aseguró  
- Me refiero aquí en la casa! – le grite.  
- si claro, bueno, me voy mañana hay que madrugar Swan…  
- Si, márchate – le ordene.  
- Que es lo que te atrae de ese hombre? Es un idiota! Además…esta en la ruina – me pregunto.  
- Pues tu lo dijiste Cullen..es un Hombre con todas las letras además, a mi jamás me intereso el dinero…pero por que me lo preguntas? – Inquirí  
- Por pura curiosidad – dijo sonriendo.  
Cuando se marcho me sentí aliviada, No me gustaba tenerlo cerca, me ponía nerviosa y demasiado tensa, esa noche solo pude soñar una y otra vez con el episodio que habíamos tenido en su casa.

* * *

**_N/A: HOLA A TODOS/AS COMO ESTAN? MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ANTERIORES, SON LAS 3:32 A.M EN ARGENTINA Y TAL COMO LO PROMETÍ HOY VIERNES SUBO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, EDWARD Y BELLA SE VAN ACERCANDO, PERO PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE QUIEREN QUE BELLA LE DE UNA LECCION A ED...NO SE PREOCUPEN, NO SE LA VA A DEJAR TAAN FACIL, SE MERECE SUFRIR UN POCO!. EN EL PROX CAPITULO VEREMOS UN POCO LA VISION DE EDWARD POR QUE DEBEMOS ESCUCHAR LAS DOS CAMPANAS =) ESPERO TENER MUCHOS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, APLAUSOS, LO QUE QUIERAN JAJAJA XD SEAN BUENOS, ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR! NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA PUBLICACIÓN! SALUDOS._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE M._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 5: NO ES SENCILLO SER PADRE_**

La temperatura había cambiado abruptamente, el invierno estaba llegando, lo sentía. Renesmee estaba abrigada como un oso, apenas podía moverse, Emmett se mofaba de mi pequeña, Mientras yo sonreía.  
- Vaya Bells caíste de la cama o algo así? – pregunto mi robusto compañero de apartamento.  
- No es solo que no pude dormir bien anoche – Le dije.  
- Escucha Bells, esta noche vendrá mi amiga, con la que he estado saliendo, será que puedes encargarte de la cena?, quiero que coma decentemente – dijo un poco avergonzado por la falta de habilidades en la cocina.  
- Descuida haré la receta de mi abuela, le gusta a todo el mundo – le asegure.  
- Gracias pequeña, te adoro – dijo abrazándome y levantándome del suelo – Ya me voy a la oficina..quieres que lleve a Nessie?  
- No, temo que es algo temprano aun…yo la llevare.  
Escuche a Emmett salir mientras le rogaba a Renesmee que comiera algo mas de su desayuno, apenas lo había probado.  
Escuche golpes en la puerta y supuse que era Emm que había olvidados las llaves.  
- voy, voy…eres un tonto – dije através de la puerta.  
Pero cuando abrí me encontré con algo no tan grato para mi vista, allí estaba Edward parado en mi portal con café para llevar de**_ starbucks _**y su radiante sonrisa en su rostro perfectamente afeitado.  
- Noc..noc… - se burlo de mi.  
- No eras Emmett – dije con cara de pocos amigos.  
- No Swan, No soy Emmett pero soy tu desayuno – comento mostrándome el café.  
- Que quieres Cullen? – dije sin paciencia.  
- Nada, venia a ver a mi hija, esta mal? – pregunto.  
- No, pasa – respondí sin ánimos  
Me obedeció y entro a casa, pude escuchar como Nessie chilló de felicidad, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina, mi hija estaba en los brazos de su padre feliz, el la abrazaba con fuerza orgulloso.  
- Ness termina tu desayuno – le pedí  
- Lo haré si papa desayuna con nosotras – pidió.  
- Para eso vine, aquí traje el café para mi y para tu mamá – la tranquilizó – toma – me ofreció el vaso desechable con el café.  
- Gracias – le dije – no le pusiste nada verdad?  
- No, la verdad no se me ocurrió – bromeó.  
-Papi me llevaras a la escuela hoy? – Preguntó Nessie dubitativa  
- SI, las llevare a las dos – dijo mirándome.  
- No, hoy es mi turno de llevarla y no puedo irme contigo Cullen, como voy a volver si no tengo mi auto? – Refuté  
- Que pregunta sin sentido Isabella, yo voy a traerte de vuelta.  
- No…sabes que no puedo…yo estoy saliendo con alguien.  
- Isabella, por dios, no voy a hacerte el amor en el asiento de atrás, solo voy a llevarte al trabajo  
- Shh! La niña esta aquí no hables así! – le ordene.  
- Bueno, viendo que todo esta en orden vámonos – pidió tomando a mi hija en brazos.  
- No, no quiero ir contigo – dije cruzándome de brazos.  
- Por favor no seas infantil – me dijo riendo.  
- No lo soy, es que…  
- Mira Swan, ya me perdí de llevar a mi hija a muchos lados, no compliques mas las cosas…  
Bufé, siempre repetía lo mismo haciéndome recordar que le había ocultado la verdad. Me subí a su imponente volvo negro…dude en ir en la parte de atrás pero el se había apresurado a abrirme la puerta del copiloto. Coloco a Nessie en la parte de atrás y abrocho su cinturón.  
Al encender el auto el radio lo hizo con el…  
_ ¡Supercalifragilísticoexpiali doso!, aunque al oir decirlo suena enredoso,  
quien lo dice con fluidez se juzga talentoso.¡Supercalifragilísticoexpiali doso!...  
_Se sonrojo e incomodo apago el aparato…  
- A Ness le gustan este tipo de canciones.  
- Lo se – dije sonriendo.  
Cuando la dejamos en el jardín de niños mi hija exigió que los dos la tomáramos de las manos y la dejáramos exactamente en la puerta. La maestra de Nessie pareció haber visto un Dios griego por que su mandíbula caía de forma no disimulada mientras clavaba sus ojos en Edward.  
- Buenos días – saludó él de manera cordial…  
- Hola – dijo casi en un susurro.  
- Buenos días señorita Newton – le dije.  
- Buenos días señora Swan – dijo mientras parecía salir de su trance temporal.  
- Adiós nena, pórtate bien – le pidió Edward dándole un beso.  
- Usted es el padre de Nessie? – se apresuró a preguntar la joven maestra.  
- Así es, soy Edward Cullen – se presentó él poniendo su mejor cara de galán de cine.  
- Bueno, si usted va a venir a retirar a Nessie necesitaremos sus datos para dejarlos asentados en el sistema, teléfono, dirección..  
- Esta bien…Isabella, espérame aquí – me pidió  
Me apoyé en el auto mientras veía a mi hija interactuar con otros niños, era tan bella y para mi pesar demasiado parecida a su padre, sus ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar centellaban de felicidad al hablar con su pequeña amiga Ángela, su cabello cobrizo se mecía con la fría brisa del invierno anticipado, el mismo que me invadió calándome los huesos, me abracé mi misma ajustando mi abrigo, mire para la dirección donde Edward se había marchado, habían pasado varios minutos, demasiados para dar datos suficientes. Los niños bebían ingresar al salón y en vez de eso correteaban por el jardín principal tomando demasiado fresco, me encamine a la sala de profesores y llame, pero nadie respondió, abrí la puerta sin pensármelo dos veces, lo que vi no me sorprendió, pero si me produjo asco, La maestra de Nessie estaba de rodillas proporcionándole placer a Edward, mi sangre hirvió este hombre no tenía respeto por nada.  
- Creo que los niños deberían entrar – dije tranquila pero fulminándola con la mirada.  
Ella se incorporó enseguida y Edward subió su cremallera…  
- Señora Swan…yo…lo lamento…no quise….es decir…su esposo…  
- NO! Ese hombre, si es así que se lo puede llamar no es mi esposo, y No voy a decirle nada a la directora, pero por favor haga entrar a los niños, están tomando frío – le dije.  
Miré a Edward y seguí caminando en dirección de la puerta principal del jardín de infantes.  
- Espera – me ordenó.  
- Que!? – le dije lo mas tranquila que pude pero no pude hacerlo de manera sutil.  
- No fue mi culpa, ella…  
- Nunca es tu culpa Edward, siempre es alguien mas, la verdad es que no tienes respeto ni por tu hija, ni por nadie…Que pasaba si era un niño el que abría la puerta? Que pasaba si era Ness?  
Solo me miro sin decir nada….le había ganado. Seguí caminando hacia la salida y me metí al auto sin decir ni una palabra, el trayecto hacia la empresa fue silencioso y ninguno dijo nada, estacionó en su lugar habitual y trate de bajarme, pero él me lo impidió.  
- No tengo por que darte explicaciones – me dijo  
- Yo no te las pedí – respondí  
- Te crees Dios tratando de juzgarme, allí sentada en tu lugar calificándome de irresponsable por que alguien me practico sexo oral?...pues entérate Isabella mi vida es así, siempre las mujeres se lanzan a mis brazos, ofreciéndome todo, suplicando que las haga mía, tomándolas y poseyéndolas a mi antojo, por que siempre hay alguna ingenua dispuesta a meterse en mis sabanas sin esperar nada a cambio…No me importa el lugar ni el tiempo nunca rechazo una oferta.  
- A mi no me interesa nada de lo que dices Edward Cullen, no te pido que dejes de acostarte con las mujeres o que rechaces tus ofertas, solo te digo que tengas cuidado por que puedes afectar a Nessi.  
- Pues yo no pedí ser padre sabes – dijo molesto.  
- Y yo no te pedí que lo hicieras!..Tú te entrometiste en mi vida Cullen, ni yo ni mi hija te necesitamos.  
- Que yo me entrometí? Escucha! Tu te me regalaste cuando trabajabas conmigo!  
- No me sorprende que digas que fue cosa mía solamente, mira Cullen ya lo he dicho antes, Fue un error, de ese error nació mi hija, que es lo más hermoso del mundo, no me arrepiento de ella. Pero si pudiera elegir a alguien para que fuera el padre de Ness, no seria a ti ni como ultima opción.  
Sin decir mas me baje del auto y me dirigí a la oficina, en todo el día no cruzamos palabra…Solo al horario de salida lo encontré en la puerta me alcanzo para decirme que recogería a Nessie, lo note sombrío y un poco ido…Salí de la oficina para tomar un taxi pero el sonido de su voz me alcanzo.  
- Te llevare a casa, no tienes auto – me dijo.  
- No es necesario, solo ve por Renesmee y llévala a casa – le pedí.  
- Esta bien…  
Pase por un mercado cerca de casa y compre todo lo necesario para preparar la receta de mi abuela, ya que le había prometido a Emmett que cocinaría para su cita especial, cuando llegue a casa Cullen no había llegado con Nessie aún, En cuanto ingresé a la cocina me calce un delantal y comencé a pelar las papas para la receta y mientras lo hacia recordé las palabras que me había dicho en la tarde, que él no había pedido ser padre, y me pregunté si eso era señal de arrepentimiento, acaso el ya no quería reclamar la paternidad sobre Nessie? Aunque también podría ser señal de agotamiento, todo esto de ser padre debía ser nuevo y estresante para el… escuché su auto e inmediatamente me asome por la ventana de living, Edward bajaba de la mano con Ness ambos tenían helados en la mano, venían riendo mientras Nessie le contaba alguna bobería, mis miedos se esfumaron por que de solo ver la alegría en la cara de Edward me di cuenta que sus palabras fueron impulsivas, sin que tocaran la puerta les abrí y ambos me miraron sorprendidos.  
- Mami! – gritó Nessie corriendo a mis brazos.  
- Hola mi nena – le dije dándole besitos.  
- Papá me compro un helado a la salida de la escuela – me contó  
- Que bueno mi amor…  
La bajé y ella corrió a tomar la mano de su papá.  
- Por que no entras papá? Veamos la televisión juntos – le pidió.  
El me miró pidiéndome permiso y yo solo le asentí para que entráramos todos juntos. Seguí en mi labor de pelar las papas mientras escuchaba como en el salón ambos veían las caricaturas. Tuve todo pelado y listo en cuestión de segundos, metí el pollo y las papas en el horno y fui hasta el salón, Nessie estaba hipnotizada con la caricatura y Edward parecía pensativo.  
- Sucede algo? – le pregunte.  
- No – dijo tranquilo.  
- Te noto triste – le dije.  
- No, estoy bien solo que algo cansado – respondió casi sin ánimos.  
- Edward puedes venir? Quiero hablar contigo.  
Me siguió en silencio hasta la cocina…  
- Estoy…  
- Vas a cocinar para él?– me interrumpió – el tiempo en que nosotros salimos nunca cocinaste para mí – me recrimino.  
- Yo…Nunca tuve la oportunidad Edward.  
- Me preocupa un poco que Richard tome mi lugar – dijo mirándome a los ojos, clavándome esa mirada que me hacia estremecer.  
Mi corazón galopaba salvaje en mi pecho y sentí mis piernas temblar, me sujete de la mesada….  
- Nessie me habla mucho de él y de lo mucho que le agrada y eso me hace sentir celos, unos celos insoportables y tengo mucho miedo que él ocupe mi lugar.  
Mi cuerpo fue atravesado por una oleada de frío, el se refería a Nessie.  
- Ella sabe que tu eres su papá Edward.  
- Si pero ella le tiene cariño a tu amigo.  
- No es mi amigo, él es…  
- Lo que sea Isabella no me interesa.  
- Y que me dices de Tanya?  
- Salgo con ella desde hace seis años, mi familia la conoce…  
- Salías con ella cuando salías conmigo verdad?  
- Si, tu eras mi amante Isabella o a caso lo olvidas? No es pura casualidad que ella te deteste tanto.  
- Yo no era tu amante Cullen fueron algunos encuentros.  
- Isabella salimos mucho tiempo ….cuando todo se descubrió tuve que sacarte del medio.  
- Claro…como si fuera un objeto.  
- Sabias que no te amaba… - me dijo  
- Me lo dijiste varias veces, me aseguraste que así era.  
- Mentía - confesó  
- Era demasiado joven…  
- E ingenua…. - sonrió  
- Eras mi primer hombre…. – me defendí  
- Y el único – dijo y rápidamente me beso de manera desenfrenada sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Sus labios me reclamaban con furia y me sentí confusa, estaba el enojado?  
Nos separamos y nos miramos un instante, pero no había enojo ni en mí ni en él ambos estábamos con la guardia baja, me acaricio el rostro y yo me estremecí bajo su caricia.  
- Eras muy Inocente cuando todo paso Bella – reconoció  
Mi corazón se desbocó al escuchar la manera tan cercana de su trato, siempre me llamaba por mi nombre completo, pero sentirlo cerca me ponía nerviosa.  
- A veces pienso que no fue tu intención ocultarme todo, debiste de tener mucho miedo sola – sus ojos estaban tristes – Ya debo irme, no quiero que Richard me encuentre aquí, ya me lo advirtió, me quiere lejos de ti.  
- No es por Richard que estoy cocinando, es por Emmett…el va a traer una amiga – sentí la necesidad de decírselo.  
- Que se diviertan entonces, voy a saludar a Nessie – desapareció tras decir esto, me sentía idiota explicándole algo que no le incumbía.

Edward POV

Estaba camino a casa pensando en el torrente de emociones que me invadía en este momento, y la manera que Bella me hacia sentir cuando estaba alrededor mío, ofuscado me detuve a la orilla del camino y respire profundo tratando de calmarme pero los recuerdos invadían mi mente….  
Flash back**************************************************************  
Por fin me incorporaría a trabajar con mi padre en la compañía familiar…estaba feliz, me sentía dichoso era joven y tenia lo que quería, un auto lujoso, mujeres, una novia y dinero, que mas podía pedir alguien de mi edad para sentirse repleto?…  
- Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, lograste graduarte y ahora trabajaras conmigo y ocuparas mi lugar cuando yo me retire.  
- Lo se, a mi también me da gusto….Tendré una sexy secretaria verdad? – le pregunte a mi padre  
- Bueno, no diría que es del tipo de chicas que te gustan No es Tanya, pero es una buena chica, lleva tiempo trabajando con nosotros es joven, tiene apenas 20.  
- Pero…puedo remplazarla? – me queje.  
- No, ella es especial, es un poco torpe pero es buena, no me gustaría que se fuera.  
- Torpe?...demonios papá! Esperaba una mujer despampanante.  
- Edward tienes novia! No la necesitas – me recordó mi padre con rectitud.  
- Ok, como digas Carslisle, me voy a mi oficina.  
Al caminar por los pasillos note la mirada sugerente de todo el publico femenino de modo que me olvide lo de la estúpida secretaria, no la necesitaría.  
Al entrar a mi despacho me encontré con aquella menuda muchacha, su piel era casi tan pálida como la mía y no era voluptuosa como a mi me gustaba, le di la razón a mi padre, no era del tipo de mujer que a mi me gustaba.  
- Señor Cullen – me saludo con una tímida sonrisa.  
- Solo Edward, no soy mi padre – le informe – tu te llamas?  
- Isabella…pero me gustaría solo Bella por favor.  
- Bueno Bella, dime que tengo que hacer según mi agenda.  
- Bueno creo que… - toda la agenda se le cayó de las manos desparramando las hojas por doquier entendí a lo que mi padre se refería de torpe.  
La ayude a levantar las hojas ella pareció ponerse demasiado nerviosa..  
- Tranquila no voy a morderte, seremos como una especie de amigos – le asegure.  
Ella me miro incomoda pero solo sonrió.  
Los meses pasaban y yo me sentía cada vez mas cómodo con ella, su manera de ser era fascinante, era muy tímida pero cuando la llegabas a conocer era un mar de pensamientos profundos, muy eficiente, en el día de la secretaria le regale bombones y se alegro mucho, dejo que me comiera la mitad de la caja…  
- Tal vez podríamos salir a comer – le dije  
- Los dos? – me preguntó.  
- Claro tu y yo Bella a caso no estas escuchando? – me mofé.  
- Me gustaría – me dijo.  
- Genial, el sábado paso por ti.  
Ese día la pase a buscar, lucia nerviosa, vestía unos Jeans y una camisa ceñida a su diminuta y frágil figura, su pelo chocolate caía en cascada sobre su espalda.  
- Hola – le dije.  
- Hola Edward – me saludo.  
- Donde quieres ir a comer?  
- Una pizza, estaría bien, y conozco un lugar fantástico! – me dijo animada.  
Pestañeé confundido, siempre estaba acostumbrado a las demandas costosas, algún restaurante de lujo. Me dio indicaciones y llegamos a aquel lugar simple y pequeño, no tenía demasiada fe, pero la comida era sensacional.  
- Vaya la verdad es que esta pizza es la mejor que he comido en mucho tiempo – le concedí  
- Lo se! Es deliciosa – dijo mostrándome su sonrisa.  
- Oye no es justo! Yo debía sorprenderte – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
- Bueno tal vez si conoces algún lugar de helados…puedas sorprenderme.  
- Dudo que pueda mejorar esto – le confesé  
De todas maneras la lleve a una heladería y allí pidió un helado de Fresas, mientras yo no dejaba de mirarla embobado, me sorprendía lo mucho que me atraía sin quererlo, no estaba meneando sus caderas de manera sugerente, ni se vestía provocativamente, solo estaba siendo ella y me gustaba.  
Esa noche la lleve a su casa y le agradecí por su compañía, tome una de sus manos y le deje un beso sobre su tersa piel.  
El domingo la llame, la extrañaba, quería verla y pasar tiempo con ella, quería sentirla cerca y respirar su delicioso aroma.  
- Edward – se sorprendió del otro lado de la línea.  
- Que haces? – le pregunte.  
- Nada…solo estaba por ver una película, el domingo puede ser un tanto aburrido sabes?  
- Podríamos aburrirnos juntos si quieres – le ofrecí  
- Esta bien, ven a casa miraremos la película juntos – se alegro.  
Jamás me había divertido tanto con nadie, vimos un musical malísimo por televisión pero nos reíamos de cada toma absurda… Estábamos desparramados en el sofá, mi teléfono no paraba de sonar, lo apague, era Tanya, ella me miro preocupada y la tranquilice.  
- Problemas de la oficina, pero no quiero saber nada de eso… Bella me siento tan bien contigo…  
- Yo también Edward – me sonrió.  
- Ven – le pedí extendiendo mis brazos.  
Ella dudo en aceptar pero se acerco tímidamente y dejo que la abrazara, se recostó en mi pecho y cerro los ojos, mi pecho se inflo de orgullo cuando comprobé que su corazón latía a toda velocidad.  
- Puedo? – le pedí.  
Ella solo me miro asustada y asintió lentamente me acerque a ella y la bese, sus labios eran tiernos y calidos, desde ese primer beso me volví completamente loco, ella me tenia a sus pies. Volvimos a salir una y otra vez, cada vez que la oficina y mi relación con Tanya me lo permitía. Los besos me disparaban hacia un mundo paralelo, donde solo existía ella y yo, pero no era suficiente yo quería tenerla, quería que fuera mía. Una tarde luego del trabajo le pedí que me acompañara a mi departamento, ella se rehusó pero logre persuadirla, esa misma tarde bajo la luz del ocaso fue mía, fui el primero en su vida…No tenia mas dudas, yo quería estar con ella, le prometí que nada cambaría, que nuestra relación sería la misma, pero no era cierto, yo quería que todo cambiara por que la quería para mí.

- Papa voy a dejar a Tanya – le comenté  
- Pero por que? – inquirió.  
- Estoy enamorado de otra mujer – le confesé.  
- Pues…me sorprende lo que me cuentas…pero, si es tu decisión te apoyo.  
Esa misma tarde Llame a Tanya y me reuní con ella, le dije que lo nuestro no podía seguir, pero me hizo un escándalo y me dijo que no me haría las cosas sencillas con Bella.  
Esa noche me visitó Aro en mi departamento, tío de Tanya y accionista principal de nuestra empresa, me amenazó y me dijo que retiraría todo el apoyo económico a nuestra compañía, si eso pasaba significaba que nuestra empresa se hundiría, nuestra compañía se acababa de recuperar de una fuerte inestabilidad económica, y sin su ayuda, sería el final, le rogué que no lo hiciera y me dijo que lo reconsideraría si yo seguía con Tanya, además debía despedir a Bella.  
Pues así lo hice, pero no podía quitármela de la cabeza, así que comencé a salir con muchas mujeres para lograr arrancarla de mí, la seguí un par de veces a la salida de la oficina a donde la había reubicado, se veía siempre triste, no pude soportarlo y al mes surgió una propuesta internacional y sin dudarlo, convencí a mi padre para aceptar aquel trato, de modo que la compañía cerro y se mudo a Italia.  
Los años pasaron y yo seguía sin poder olvidarla, Aro había perdido influencia y le había comprado la mayoría de sus acciones, de modo que cuando logre desarmarlo ya era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, Seguí junto a Tanya por costumbre, pero decidí buscarla, La compañía volvió a instalarse en el país y contraté un detective, el hombre me entregó fotografías de ella con una niña en brazos y yo no podía creerlo, ella había tenido una hija, con alguien mas, ella estaba casada?, pero los informes que me Traian siempre la mostraban sola, era madre soltera, entonces mi cabeza empezó a formular preguntas, y si era mía? Si esa niña era mi hija? , mi investigador me trajo historias clínicas y datos médicos, comprobé que las fechas coincidían, Bella ya estaba embarazada antes de que me fuera y no me lo había dicho!, un rencor comenzó a formarse en mí, ella me lo había ocultado, se la quitaría, me llevaría a mi hija lejos, pero luego pensé en el daño que le haría a aquella niña, me tranquilice y comencé a pensar como aparecer en su vida otra vez, y una tarde sin querer aquella hermosa niña corrió en dirección del set donde estaba, la tome en brazos, la alegría que corrió por mis venas jamás la había sentido, mi piel se erizó, ella clavó sus hermosos ojos azules en mí, parecía asustada.  
- Tranquila, veremos a la modelo desde aquí – le asegure.  
- Disculpe, es mi hija – la voz a mi espalda me dejo congelado, pero saque fuerzas y me di la vuelta.  
- Isabela – su nombre se deslizo por mi boca de manera involuntaria y una sonrisa se planto en mi rostro.  
- Dame a mi hija – me exigió.  
La obedecí y salio de allí lo mas rápido que sus piernas la dejaron, huyendo de mí, y en parte debía hacerlo, por que no tendría piedad con ella y le arrebataría lo que era mío.

**********************************************************************  
Sacudí la cabeza rogando que los pensamientos me abandonaran, todo era tan confuso, mi vida había cambiado, tenía una hija y la amaba con mi vida, pero a veces eso interfería en mi rutina usual y tener a Bella recordándomelo me exasperaba. Rick me estaba volviendo loco, siempre revoloteándole a la madre de mi hija, yo sabia que nosotros habíamos compartido algo único…sabía que Bella no podía dejarse llevar tan rápido por ese sujeto, o a caso estaba equivocándome?..

* * *

_**N/A: Hola a todos/as como estan? espero que bien, gracias por sus comentarios! los adoro enserio! como regalo les cuelgo capitulo hoy! en agradecimiento a ustedes queridos lectores! son las 5:06 a.m en Argentina y no puedo pegar un ojo, en este capitulo vemos la perspectiva de Edward...sigue siendo un idiota pero por lo menos justifica por que XD, espero quehayan disfrutado el capitulo =) estoy tan feliz, sus comentarios me alegran la vida, enserio y no estoy loca, bueno como siempre espero sus opiniones, dudas, preguntas, quejas , todo será bien recibido! nos leemos en una nueva publicación! C=...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son míos...solo la trama...

_**Capitulo 6: Cena, desacuerdos y Diversión**_

Puse la mesa, para mi gusto todo se veía más que bien, Renesmee me miraba enojada aún.  
- Yo no le dije a tu papá que se marchara – le volví a explicar.  
- No es justo mamá yo quería que el se quedara – me dijo molesta  
- Cariño yo no corrí a tu papá – le volví a decir.  
- Y por que se fue?  
- Tenía que ver a su novia Tanya – dije sin saber si eso era cierto.  
- No me gusta Tanya, es muy mala, el otro día me dijo que mi papá era suyo y que yo solo le estorbaba…  
- Eso te dijo? Tu papá lo sabe?  
- No…espero a que estuviéramos solas para decírmelo, ah! Y también dijo me dijo "Mastarda"  
- Querrás decir bastarda – la corregí mientras la sangre me inflaba la vena del cuello.  
- Donde están mis mujeres? – oí a Emmett en la sala.  
- Ven cariño – llamé a Nessie tomándola de la mano  
Cuando llegué a la sala me quede con la boca abierta al igual que la acompañante de mi amigo.  
- Tú – dijo la rubia con desprecio.  
- Rosalie…  
No podía creerlo, mi amigo estaba saliendo con la hermana de Edward, No conocía bien a toda su familia pero si a ella por que antes que me fuera de la empresa, me gritó en la cara que era una cualquiera y que había arruinado la vida de su hermano…  
- Me enteré lo que le hiciste a Edward, le ocultaste a su hija, no tienes perdón – me sentenció.  
- Lo que yo le hice? Mejor no opines por que no sabes nada al respecto – le respondí molesta.  
- Yo no sabía que tú vivías con ella – le dijo a Emmett  
- Es que nunca te mencioné nada, y yo tampoco sabía que Edward era tu hermano…pero por que no nos sentamos a cenar y olvidamos todo esto.  
- Yo no me voy a sentar con una cualquiera a la mesa Emmett…  
- Rosalie no voy a permitirte que la llames así, Bella no es una cualquiera – me defendió mi amigo.  
- Como quieras llévame a casa, no se que hago aquí – se quejó.  
- La verdad, y no vuelvas – le exigí  
Sin mas preámbulos se acercó y me dio una golpe en la cara  
- A mi no me hables así, prostituta de cabaret, no estas a mi altura – me volvió a atacar.  
- Rosalie ya! – le dijo Emmett sujetándola – Nos vamos – dijo tomándola del brazo y sacándola de la casa  
Sujete a Nessie que estaba llorando en un rincón, Podría haberle devuelto el golpe a Rosalie pero Nessie se hubiese asustado aún mas.  
- Quiero irme con papá – lloraba en mis brazos.  
- No se puede Cariño…  
- Déjame – dijo bajando de mis brazos y corriendo a donde estaba su mochila, la vi buscando algo, saco un pequeño aparato rosado, era un teléfono – Papá! Tengo miedo – chillaba en el celular…Yo estaba boquiabierta mirando sin poder creer tenia 5 años y tenia un teléfono.  
- Nessie – la llame quitándole el celular – Hola? – dije pero nadie me respondió – Cariño cálmate, mamá esta bien –la tranquilicé dándole palmaditas en su espalda.  
Cinco minutos después oí el chirrido de unos neumáticos, y el golpe frenético en la puerta, fui a abrir y allí estaba Edward con pánico en sus ojos, totalmente mojado por la lluvia que caía sin tregua.  
- Que pasó? Bella, que sucede? – dijo agitado, buscando a Nessie con los ojos.  
- Papá – chillo Nessie corriendo a sus brazos y llorando nerviosamente.  
- Nada, es solo que tuve un mal entendido con Rosalie – le explique.  
- Con Rosalie? – se extrañó  
- Si...al parecer sale con Emmett, yo no lo sabía…y ella estuvo aquí…  
- Papá, ella golpeó a mi mama en la cara – se lamentaba Ness con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
- Que!? – gritó Edward mirándome, tomándome de el mentón y analizando mi rostro.  
- Estoy bien – le aseguré.  
- Pero si tienes un hematoma en la cara…sus labios se posaron en el lugar del golpe, estas bien? – dijo abrazándome – me asusté mucho tenia miedo que algo les hubiese pasado a Nessie y a ti, casi se me sale el corazón del cuerpo, y no estaba muy errado..esto no se va a quedar así Rosalie va a responder por esto… - exclamó severo.  
- Estoy bien – dije zafándome de sus brazos.  
- Te traeré hielo – dijo yendo a la cocina.  
- Mamá puede papá quedarse aquí? – pregunto Nessie.  
- No – le grite.  
- Pero si esa mujer vuelve? – La niña empezó a llorar nuevamente.  
- No llores princesa – le dijo Edward pasándome la bolsa de hielo.  
- Papá quédate con nosotras para protegernos – le pidió la niña.  
Edward asintió y la abrazó…la tomó en brazos y la meció mientras le tarareaba una canción, minutos después ella estaba dormida en sus brazos.  
Subió y la recostó, luego vino a mi lado y se sentó en el sofá.  
- Lamento esto, no mereces atravesar tantos problemas.  
- Solo quiero dormir y olvidar esto – le aseguré.  
- Me voy a quedar hasta que venga tu amigo, no quiero que les ocurra nada.  
- No, vamos a estar bien Edward.  
Se acomodó mejor en el sillón demostrándome que no pensaba marcharse…suspiré y me acomodé en mi lugar, la pequeña sala fue iluminada por un relámpago, su mano me acarició el rostro, solo lo mire con advertencia, pero al hacerlo me perdí en la infinidad azul de sus ojos.  
- No puedo estar lejos de ti – me dijo como una confesión.  
- Edward no quiero mas mal entendidos...  
- Bella..  
- Silencio Edward , no quiero oírte todo esto es tu culpa, tu maldita culpa Cullen.  
- Deja de estar siempre a la defensiva.  
- Claro, no tengo motivos para estarlo verdad? – le dije con ironía.- No quiero saber nada de ti ni de tu familia!.  
- No me pidas eso.  
- No te estoy pidiendo nada, te lo exijo – casi le grité.  
- Pero les prometí a mis padres que mañana iríamos a cenar con Nessie a casa.  
- Hazlo Cullen yo no le voy a prohibir a mi hija ver a sus abuelos, ya que sus otros abuelos están lejos y los ve pocas veces al año, creo que será bueno que tenga a tus padres cerca.  
- Les dije que íbamos a ir los tres.  
- No, de ninguna manera, yo no iré a tu casa, tu hermana…  
- Le pediré que se marche…  
- No, y no tengo por que hacerlo Cullen.  
- Por Ness.  
- No.. – le repetí.  
Se quedo mirándome y me sonrió.  
- Que!? – le pregunté.  
- Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas.  
- Estas ebrio?  
- No, pero me gustaría…tal vez así no me importaría propasarme contigo.  
Lo mire con desprecio sentía que estaba jugando conmigo cada vez que decía esas cosas. Sentí las llaves en la puerta y me alivié  
- Bella – me dijo Emmett preocupado  
- Estoy bien, tranquilo.  
Emmett miró a Edward incomodo y Edward le devolvió la mirada.  
- Ya puedes irte – le dije.  
- Si, segura que no necesitas nada? – me preguntó.  
- No, Emmett ya está aquí…  
- Esta bien, en ese caso me marcho…Emmett te la encargo – le dijo.  
- No te preocupes – le aseguró  
- Bells lo lamento, Yo no sabía…  
- Emmett no es tu culpa – lo tranquilice – descuida, solo quiero ir a dormir y olvidarme de este episodio.

Nuevamente bostecé a causa del insomnio de la noche anterior, iba con mi hija en brazos de camino a la guardería...había decidido no llevar el auto necesitaba caminar y despejar la cabeza.  
- Mamá estas bien? – me preguntaba Nessie  
- Si cariño, solo estoy un poco cansada.  
- Buenos días – dijo Edward anteponiéndose a mi paso.  
- Cullen – dije casi como un lamento.  
- Bella, no tienes que ir a trabajar hoy y hable con la maestra de Nessie, no hay problema si se ausenta.  
- Que!? Pero por que?.  
- Por que hoy vamos a salir los tres juntos! Me siento muy mal por lo que pasó con Rose, y bueno quiero compensarlo de alguna manera.  
- No, no voy a permitir que hagas eso, tu no tienes que hacer nada…  
- Ven princesa – dijo quitándome a Nessie de los brazos.  
Enfadada vi como se la llevaba a su auto y la ajustaba en ese asiento especial de niños.  
- Vamos Bella – me pidió.  
- No Edward ya dije que no.  
- Si no me vas a dejar otra opción…  
Me levantó en brazos y me llevó al asiento del coopiloto.  
- Edward Cullen! No soy tu juguete no vas a manipular mi vida como si no tuviese voluntad propia!.  
- Calmate y disfruta el paseo en familia – dijo ocupando su puesto y arrancando el auto.  
Todo el camino fue cantando con Nessie las canciones de alguna película infantil, se lo veía demasiado animado.  
- Falta mucho? – le pregunté – llevas conduciendo mas de una hora.  
- Ya casi – dijo dedicándome una corta mirada.  
Llegamos al parque infantil mas famoso del momento " The Strawberry World"  
- Si! – gritó Nessie – es el parque que sale en la televisión mama!.  
- Si, lo se.  
- Vamos – me animó Edward – me costó mucho conseguir las reservaciones.  
El parque era exclusivo y carísimo y a pesar de ser día de semana estaba atestado de gente, haciendo fila para montarse a las atracciones, pero había un problema o mejor dicho un detalle del que yo no estaba enterada, el parque era acuático.  
- Vamos a divertirnos mucho! Podemos subirnos a cualquier juego que quieran y…  
- No tenemos trajes de baño papá – se lamento Nessie.  
- Descuida pequeña, aquí hay tiendas y compraremos bañadores para los tres.  
- No, yo no quiero subir – le informé.  
- Vamos Bella este es el mejor parque acuático, es enorme y además climatizado por que no quiero excusa de que estamos en pleno invierno.  
- Vamos mamá…yo quiero que vayamos los tres – me pidió mi hija.  
No podía resistirme a su miradita de cachorro perdido…  
- Esta bien vamos – accedí bajo la sonrisa de Edward.  
Entramos en una tienda donde había expuesto millones de bañadores de distintas formas y colores. Una asistenta nos ayudo, Nessie termino con un traje de baño de dos piezas rosado y con volados, se veía de lo mas tierna con el. Yo opté por una bikini de dos piezas de color negra, nada ostentoso, simple, pero me gustaba. Y Edward vistió un traje de baño rojo que hacia ver su blanca piel aún mas pálida.  
Me sentía incomoda bajo la mirada de Edward…me cubría con mis brazos pero aun así no lograba liberarme de la mirada del padre de mi hija.  
Bueno, vamos – dijo llevando a Nessie en un brazo.  
Sentí sus dedos sobre mi mano, traté de liberarme de su agarre pero me sujetó con más determinación aun.  
- No quiero que te pierdas Swan, hay mucha gente.  
- No soy una niña Edward, eso no va a pasar.  
- Por si a caso, además aparentamos ser una familia feliz.  
La primera atracción que nos subimos fue una resbaladilla gigante, en donde debías subirte a un estilo de balsa de goma y deslizarte por los túneles, miles de mariposas revolotearon en cuanto mi espalda desnuda choco con su pecho tibio la cercanía era inevitable ya que los tres íbamos sentados en la misma balsa. La adrenalina que sentí al deslizarnos por aquellos túneles mataron a las mariposas que revoloteaban, tuve que cerrar los ojos fuertemente.  
- No tengas miedo, estoy aquí – susurró Edward a mi oído provocándome una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo.  
Terminamos en una piscina enorme con las carcajadas de Nessie sonando de fondo.  
- Otra vez! – pedía mi muñeca en el agua tibia.  
- Hay muchas otras atracciones, probemos – la alentó Edward  
Nessie le obedeció feliz, luego de un sin fin de atracciones, juegos y comida rápida Ness parecía cansada, Edward consultó su reloj de muñeca y pasaban las tres de la tarde.  
- Alguien necesita una siesta – me susurró.  
Mire a mi hija que luchaba con sus parpados. Sin pensarlo dos veces la saque de la pequeña pileta de niños donde se encontraba y la lleve a los probadores, nos cambiamos y nos dispusimos a volver a casa.  
- Tienes sueño? – le pregunté camino al auto de Edward.  
Ella solo asintió y yo contuve la risa, se veía tan tierna.  
- Bueno mi departamento es lo mas cerca de aquí, así que vamos para allá – dijo Edward.  
Bostecé varias veces camino a la casa del padre de mi hija, cuando llegamos a la casa, él desapareció con la niña dormida en brazos, yo tome asiento en el sofá enorme de la sala que parecía estar llamándome, cerré un momento los ojos para descansar, me parecieron segundos, pero de un momento a otro me sentí una pluma flotando en el aire, abrí mis pesados ojos y vi a Edward cerca de mi rostro, demoré cinco segundos en entender que estaba en sus brazos siendo llevada a algún otro sitio…  
- Ed…  
- Shh necesitas dormir – susurró.  
- No…yo.  
Sentí que una comodidad insoportable me embargaba y el perfume de aquel hombre me abrazó volviéndome loca, disparando mi cabeza a otra dimensión, sintiéndome cómoda, atraída y perdida, sentí sus dedos acariciándome el rostro podría haber protestado pero me sentía entre dormida y despierta. Sus tibios labios atraparon mi boca, se sentía delicioso probar del néctar prohibido, volví a abrir los ojos pesados como rocas y lo vi alejándose de mí, quería llamarlo, reclamar su presencia pero mi espalda se sentía blanda y calida, cerré otra vez los parpados cansados, juré que sería por algunos minutos nada mas, pero luego de eso la inconciencia me atrapo haciéndome extraviar la noción entera del tiempo.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos! como estan? tanto tiempo sin leernos, aca me reporto con un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, odié a Rosalie, es la primera después de Tanya que le declara la guerra a Bella, siempre leí fics sobre Edward y Bella y la familia de Ed siempre la reciben con los brazos abiertos...bueno mayormente, yo me iba a inclinar a eso y pensé darle una vuelta de rosca y también por que en uno de sus comentarios alguien me lo sugirió y dije...porque no?...Bueno espero que me acompañen en el proximo capitulo, probablemente publique el domingo, no voy a desaparecer de nuevo XD, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir, si tienen dudas, sugerencias o criticas dejenme un comentario todavia no aprendí como responder pero quiero que sepan que leo cada uno de los review que dejan y me encanta! adoro cada cosa que escriben y les estoy infinitamente agradecida por tomarse el tiempo de leer y ademas comentar. GRACIAS! nos leemos en la proxima publicacion!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no son mios...solo la trama.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 7: LA PROPUESTA**_

El olor al café entró por mi nariz, haciéndome sentir mas abrigada, tome la taza entre mis manos, unos fuertes brazos me atraparon…  
- Que haces mi pequeña? – susurró en mi oído.  
- Nada solo quería café – le respondí con una sonrisa.  
- Yo podía habértelo hecho si me lo pedías – dijo dándome besos fugaces.  
- Pero quería prepararlo yo – me defendí.  
- Te amo mi pequeña – me aseguró clavándome los ojos.  
- Y yo a ti Edward – dije dejando la tasa de café sobre la encimera y enredando mis brazos en su cuello – promete que esto no va a acabar.  
- Te lo prometo mi Bella, tu eres mía y de nadie mas – sus brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo – te sienta bien mi camisa – dijo risueño.  
- La tome prestada por que no quería vestirme aun – le expliqué  
- Te queda preciosa pero me gustas mas cuando te paseas sin nada encima.  
Me ruboricé y su sonora risa se escucho en la pequeña cocina de su departamento.  
- Eres tan mía Bella, eres todo para mí – expresó besándome otra vez.

Me incorporé en aquella cama grande y cómoda alejándome de aquel sueño, froté mis ojos, apenas una pequeña luz iluminaba todo, estaba en una habitación que no recordaba, o tal vez no conocía, intenté traer los recuerdo a mi cabeza pero estos demoraron, cuando al fin me acorde de la cercanía de Edward caí en cuenta que debía estar en su habitación. Me encaminé al salón, se escuchaban la televisión.  
- Despertaste – me dijo Edward  
- Que hora es? – le pregunte.  
- Las once de la noche – me informo.  
- Que!? Tanto dormí?  
- Si, Con Ness cenamos y todo, le di un baño y la acosté como a las diez, tienes hambre?  
- No, es tarde debería irme a casa – dije preocupada.  
- No, justamente esa es la razón por la cual no deberías ir a casa, es muy tarde ya, quédate – me pidió  
- No, Emmett debe estar muy preocupado.  
- Llamo muchas veces a tu celular, así que lo llame y le expliqué lo que paso.  
- Mi celular…donde esta?  
- Toma, me dijo conteniendo una risa.  
- Que, que pasa? – pregunte.  
- Nada, no fue Emmett el único llamo – anuncio desapareciendo hacia la cocina.

Tenia cinco mensajes de textos nuevos…

_  
From: Richard

Hola Bella, mas luego voy a llamarte, te extraño, solo escribo para avisarte, Besos.

From: Richard

Bella he llamado varias veces a tu celular y nada, podrías aunque sea escribirme? algo, no se, puede que estés enojada y no quieres responderme, hice algo que te molesto? te quiero y te hecho de menos.

From: Richard

Bella acabo de llamar de nuevo y Cullen me respondió, me dijo que no puedes atenderme por que estas placidamente dormida en su cama! Quiero una explicación Isabella, no es justo que estés jugando conmigo, espero una maldita explicación cuanto antes!.

From: Richard

Bella no se que decirte me siento humillado por ese tipo, me prometiste que entre ustedes dos no pasaba nada, podrías habérmelo dicho…

From: Richard

Cuando tengas tiempo y salgas de su cama llamame, necesitamos hablar…

- Cullen! – grité.  
- Que pasa cariño? – dijo atrapando mi cintura entre sus manos.  
- Que demonios le dijiste a Rick?.  
- Nada, la verdad – dijo haciéndose el inocente.  
- No, le dijiste cosas para confundirlo! – le reproché.  
- No, él mal interpretó las cosas Bella, además no te importa tanto Richard.  
- Tu que sabes!?.  
- Lo se, lo se… por que no lo miras como a mí – dijo pegándome a su cuerpo – no te gusta tanto como yo te gusto, Acéptalo.  
- Cullen cállate eres un absurdo, un rid…  
Atrapó mi boca en un beso desquiciante que no supe detener, mis manos viajaron a sus hombros para acomodarme mejor, y lo sentí calido como en mis sueños, como en aquel recuerdo que me perseguía durante las noches y me invitaba a soñar con aquello que una vez me entregó, percibí a mi Edward aquel que alguna vez había jurado amarme, con el Edward que me había conquistado, sus manos tomaron mi cintura buscando pegarnos mas, pero no creí que fuera humanamente posible, su lengua se enredaba con la mía y jugaba a volverme mas débil aún, el mundo se detuvo a mis pies o tal vez todo comenzó a girar mas rápido no supe definirlo en ese momento, me sentía pequeña en sus manos que tenían el poder de voltearme como una pagina, él lo hacia, jugaba conmigo volteaba la pagina para luego volver y dibujar garabatos con mi voluntad, y yo estaba ahí en mi paraíso personal disfrutando de los besos de mi demonio, que manipulaba mi realidad a su antojo, que me daba un néctar prohibido en cada beso, inyectaba veneno liquido en mis venas con cada rose de sus perversas manos.  
Sentí sus dedos jugando con mi camisa, el pánico me asaltó, pero dudaba a que se debía, si era el miedo a no querer parar, mi cuerpo parecía estar despertando a los estímulos que recibía, su mano se hundió bajo mi falda y me acarició íntimamente, un gemido escapó de mi boca, enseguida mordí mi labio para no reprimirlo.  
- Por favor – pidió.  
En shock lo miré desde cuando el pedía las cosas pero en esos ojos ahí estaba mi Edward el que era Mío todo mío no de Tanya ni el hombre apresado por el rencor mí Edward, mi amante, mi amigo, mi amor, el padre de mi hija.  
- Tengo miedo – le dije.  
- Miedo de que? – preguntó en susurros.  
- De que me lastimes de nuevo, no fue sencillo para mi, sabes cuanto lloré? – le pregunte conteniendo las lagrimas.  
- No, no quiero saberlo – me rogó.  
- Tu me culpas de todo a mí pero entiéndeme, cambiaste, lo hiciste…dijiste que no había sido nada, que querías otras cosas que yo no podía darte… yo iba a decírtelo esa tarde y tu…  
- No voy a hablar de eso contigo Isabella – dijo soltándome.  
- Edward yo…  
- Basta! No quiero oír otra palabra, entiéndelo, es esto, es así, es atracción, no amor, no te quiero, yo…es solo sexo, siempre lo fue.  
- Eres un idiota! – dije corriendo a su habitación.  
Me senté en su cama y llore como una tonta, el no merecía mis lagrimas pero aún así lloré por que necesitaba sacarlo de mí.

Flash back**************************************************************  
- Bella necesito hablar contigo, a la tarde paso por tu casa – me anunció, lo sentí distante.  
- Esta bien, también quiero decirte algo – dije nerviosa.  
Aún no estaba segura pero tenia una semana y media de atraso, lo cual era muy raro por que yo era demasiado regular.  
En todo el día no me dirigió la palabra y hasta pude jurar que me había estado evitando.  
Tres toquecitos en mi puerta anunciaron que el estaba aquí, abrí y me lancé a sus brazos, solo recibí un apretón amigable y me separó de su cuerpo.  
- Hice galletas, tus favoritas, de chispas de chocolate, quieres? – le dije con una sonrisa.  
- No, tengo que irme rápido.  
- Edward pasa algo?  
- Si, pasa, pasa que no puedo seguir con esto Bella, tenemos que terminar.  
- Pero por que? – dije sintiendo que mi corazón se detenía.  
- Por que si Bella, no preguntes.  
- No, quiero saberlo Edward dime!  
Pero solo obtuve silencio…  
- Edward dime, que pasa!?  
- Pasa que no es lo que tu piensas, no estoy enamorado de ti, no te amo, es solo sexo maldita sea! Necesito muchas cosas que tu jamás podrás darme Bella, eres una mujer corriente y yo necesito alguien distinguido, te mentí jugué contigo Isabella solo quería tener un revolcón, ahora quiero otras cosas, viajar, una novia digna de estar con alguien como yo, tu no eres nada en mi vida…  
- Vete – dije mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos.  
- No, solo estoy siendo sincero Bella, que querías decirme?  
- Nada – con todo lo que acababa de escuchar de que servia si le decía que pensaba que estaba embarazada..  
- Bella no he terminado aun..  
- Hay alguna otra humillación que quieras ejercer?  
- Estas despedida.  
- Que!?.  
- Si, la oficina es un desastre, todos saben lo que pasó entre tu y yo, pero toma, aquí esta la tarjeta de unos amigos, empiezas ahí el lunes.  
- Terminaste?  
- Si  
- Vete Edward no quiero saber nada mas de ti – dije mientras sentía como mi mundo se derrumbaba.

Mi embarazo, no fue tan feliz, pero igual esperaba al bebé con muchas ansias, cuando dí a luz mis padres estuvieron allí pero Nessie no tenia un padre, me rompió el alma ver como los demás bebes eran fotografiados a través del cristal por sus papas orgullosos de su llegada al mundo, y ella tan pequeña e indefensa sin padre, sufrí demasiado por su culpa.

Escucharla llorar de esa manera me hacia sentir el peor hombre sobre la tierra, ella tenía miedo y yo también, miedo de no poder manejar el sentimiento que me asaltaba cada vez que la tenia cerca, miedo a perderla otra vez y terror de hacerme responsable de la culpa que tenía con respecto a lo de mi hija, no quería aceptar que yo también había sido responsable de no haber conocido a Nessie, si yo hubiese sido mas duro, si no hubiese entrepuesto los intereses económicos sobre el amor que sentía hacia Bella, nada de esto estaría pasando, ella no estaría llorando y probablemente viviríamos juntos y felices como siempre debió ser, no habría un Richard ni una Tanya, nada, solo nosotros tres, felices, pero si le decía lo que realmente pasó ella no lo entendería y me odiaría de igual manera, yo la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo y eso jamás cambió pero ya era tarde para solucionar las cosas, seguía teniéndole un poco de rencor por no haberme dicho nada de su embarazo, eso me hubiese detenido, si yo hubiese sabido que ella esperaba a mi hija, hubiese mandado a todos al demonio con tal de estar con ellas, y el orgullo el maldito orgullo no me dejaba bajar la guardia, la lastimaba por el orgullo que quería defender, no quería escuchar cuanto había sufrido por mi culpa por eso le decía cosas horribles, pero todo lo que dije no podía estar mas lejos de la realidad, de lo que sentía por esa mujer que había cambiado mi vida, Bella, mi Bella.

- Ya no llores – le pedí entrando a mi cuarto.  
- No me molestes Cullen – dijo con desprecio.  
- Bella, no es tan así, si?...no es cierto lo que dije… es solo que no tiene sentido que dejemos que las cosas se salgan de control entre nosotros, no funcionó una vez y no va a funcionar ahora.  
- No es necesario que me lastimes para decir lo que quieres – dijo secando sus lagrimas.  
- Lo se, es solo que el pasado no es agradable para mí tampoco, no me gusta recordar – le comenté – se que te dejé y que te mentí diciéndote muchas cosas, lamento ser hostil a veces , pero aún no puedo perdonar que no me lo hayas contado…  
- Tuve miedo…  
- Lo se pero..deberías haberlo enfrentado y haberme dicho que íbamos a tener a Nessie, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas – le aseguré.  
- Se que me equivoqué también – aceptó – pero estaba en shock yo te amaba Edward…  
- Lo se, Bella, pero ahora esto es lo que tenemos y creo que ya hemos peleado suficiente, yo tengo el mismo derecho a reclamarte como tu a mi, pero por el bien de Nessie debemos llevarnos lo mejor posible – dije secando una lagrima de su mejilla.  
Ella asintió, me sentí débil con su perfume acariciando mis sentidos, quería besarla y tenerla, poseerla como la primera vez, sin peros ni oposiciones. Solo una noche eso bastaría para morir en paz, solo una maldita noche.  
Ella me miraba triste aún, mi dedo pulgar acaricio su labio inferior y ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, la necesitaba tanto, me había sentido tan solo sin ella, y sabia que ella también me necesitaba, volví a besarla suave como disculpa, Bella se estremeció cuando mi lengua acarició el interior de su boca.  
Se separó de mí con sus pupilas brillantes por las lagrimas. Suspiré frustrado, era imposible mantenerme lejos de ella si la tenía tan cerca.  
- Nunca nos despedimos – dijo haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos.  
- Como dices? – logre articular mientras las palabras salían atropellándose unas con otras desde mi boca.  
- Eso Edward, que deberíamos dar vuelta la página, y seguir con nuestras vidas, tenemos una hija en común disfrutémosla, pero hay que cerrar un ciclo, y eso no paso, por que no dijimos adiós, solo el silencio y eso lastima.  
- Y que sugieres?  
- Lo sabes – me aseguró.  
- Pero…  
- Tú lo dijiste Cullen, adultos, eso somos. Podemos seguir como si nada después de esta noche.  
- Casi me infarto ella estaba sugiriendo que…  
- Aceptas? – preguntó con mirada felina.  
- Si…por supuesto – dije sin dudar.  
- Después de esto, seguiremos, sin reproches ni desplantes – Me exigió

Donde tenia que firmar? No podía estar mas feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar ella quería una despedida definitiva y yo se la iba a dar, no se que le había sucedido a mi Bella pero esta me agradaba, me ponía a la temperatura del mismísimo infierno.

* * *

Hola lectores como estan, bueno tal como lo habia anunciado en mi publicación anterior hoy domingo cuelgo nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten, bueno aqui vemos entre muchas cosas como Bella tiene la impulsiva necesidad de acercarse a Edward y de un arrebato le pide que pasen la noche juntos, manifestando en su cabeza que queria volver a sentir aquel Edward del cual ella se habia enamorado...La cuestion es...deberia Bella o no rendirse a la tentacion? Quiero sugerencias! por favor por que no me decido si es muy pronto para poner el primer cap _lemon_, dejenme sus opiniones en un comentario! como siempre les doy un Gracias enorme! por sus comentarios, son el combustible de mi imaginacion.  
Nos leemos pronto y de nuevo gracias por los comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen...solo la trama_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 8: La última vez_**

Mi cuerpo entero temblaba ante aquella frase que acababa de decir, no podía creer lo entupida que había sonado, o tal vez lo honesta que había sido por que necesitaba sentir auque sea una partícula de aquel hombre que me había prometido todo, él vio el temor en mis ojos.  
- No te preocupes Bella, no necesitamos hacer nada.  
- Si, si lo necesitamos, yo…yo lo necesito – confesé con mi cara hirviendo a causa de la sangre que se agolpaba en mis mejillas.  
- Bella…que va a pasar después? Seguiremos como si nada!?  
- Si, como si nada Cullen, es una cosa fría, atracción física.  
- Yo…  
Tomé todo el valor que tenia y lo bese para que su cabeza se desconectara de la razón, sus labios no tardaron en responderme, sus manos se trabaron en mis caderas pegándome a su cuerpo.  
- No me pidas delicadeza Bella, llevo queriendo esto desde que nos volvimos a ver – me advirtió.  
- No, solo quiero pasión Edward.  
- Pues entonces sostente, por que nadie va a hacerte el amor como yo – dijo devorando mi boca.  
Gemí bajo su control, bajo las fauces de aquel hombre del que yo estuve ciegamente enamorada, de Edward, mi Edward. Sus manos mágicas y expertas se abrieron camino por mi camisa y acariciaron mis senos, al principio estaba un poco nerviosa pero sus besos dulces como la miel lograron relajarme y me permitieron disfrutar del momento.  
Se libero de la prenda dejando ver mi brasier rosado.  
Se detuvo y me observó, me examinó y sonrió, luego con besos suaves invadió mi cuello, haciendo que mi piel se erizara por completo. Las yemas de sus dedos se pasaron por mi abdomen y viajaron al botón de mi falda, desprendiéndolo, la quitó con delicadeza y volvió a observarme, sin previo aviso me volteó dejándome de espaldas, iba a protestar pero sus besos por mi espalda no se hicieron esperar, un estremecimiento me atravesó, un pequeño mordisco me hizo gemir, sentí mis medias salirse de un tirón.  
- Bella, mi memoria no le ha hecho honor a tu cuerpo – dijo de pie, observándome desde el final de la cama.  
Miré a sus pantalones, su turgente excitación ya se notaba por encima de la tela.  
- No piensas hacer nada? – me dijo con mirada acechadora.  
Me puse de pie y me encargue del nudo de su corbata, y mi boca de la suya, sonreí cuando sus manos se apretaron torno a mi trasero y me presionó contra su rigidez. Esta vez su boca profirió un gemido, tan masculino como su anatomía. Su camisa y su pantalón fueron a parar al suelo junto con sus calcetines y sus zapatos, casi pierdo el aire cuando miré su cuerpo, no era como yo lo recordaba, en mi memoria tenia un cuerpo delgado de joven, y ahora tenia ante mi un cuerpo de hombre, sus músculos mas marcados definían la perfección que lo caracterizaba. Titubeé, no sabia como tocarlo, o más bien lo había olvidado, Dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran por su abdomen el cerró sus ojos ante mi caricia, mis yemas llegaron al elástico de su ropa interior. Mis manos temblaban parecía una niña, retrocedí llenas de dudas y miedo y me cubrí con el edredón. Edward me miro sin entender demasiado y se acercó a mí.  
- Ven – me pidió  
Lentamente me acerqué, le dio un suave tirón al edredón haciéndolo caer hasta mis tobillos y beso mis hombros, luego siguió por mi cuello mientras sus manos me acariciaban la espalda con el toque de una pluma.  
- No pienses, solo déjate llevar y entrégate a mí como la primera vez, te diría que no tenemos que hacerlo pero te mentiría, necesito tu cuerpo, lo deseo estoy como loco Bella, por favor solo relájate te prometo que vas a disfrutarlo.  
Le hice caso y deje que sus caricias continuaran, sus manos se posaron de nuevo en mi trasero levantándome, enredé mis piernas en su cadera y trabé mis manos en su cuello, mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban el frío de la pared choco contra mi espalda, mientras descansaba mi cuerpo en el muro, se deshizo de mi brasier, como acto reflejo quise llevar mis manos a mis pechos, pero él a mitad de camino atrapó mis muñecas y las llevo encima de mi cabeza.  
- No te ocultes de mí pequeña – susurro haciéndome recordar a aquel joven dulce de alguna vez.  
Atrapo uno de mis senos con su boca al tiempo que un gemido salía de mi boca. Luego de un momento turno su caricia con mi otro seno, soltó mis manos y sin pensarlo dos veces enredé mis manos en su cabello, mi temperatura comenzaba a dispararse. Llevo mi cuerpo a la cama y lo depositó suavemente. Coloco un beso en mi boca cargado de ternura luego siguió besando mi garganta, mis senos y mi abdomen, mi piel se erizó.  
- Bella quiero hacerte cosas…pero me temo que podrías ofenderte.  
- Edward hazlo – le pedí sonrojada.  
Él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y me despojó de mi braguita, nerviosa no me atreví a mirar hacia abajo pero sentí el calor de su respiración chocando con mi centro. Mi espalda se elevó de nuestro lecho cuando sentí su lengua acariciarme de la manera más sensual e inmoral que alguien podía hacerlo. Gemí alto y claro para que el lo escuchara sabía que adoraba escucharme muchas veces lo había dicho cuando nos amábamos. Sentí mis músculos tensarse.  
- Por favor – gemí.  
- Que quieres? – pregunto con su voz sexualmente cargada.  
- Hazlo.  
- Hacer que? – preguntó introduciendo un dedo.  
- mmm…no – me quejé – lo quiero todo – le exigí.  
- Esta bien siempre me gustó complacerte en cada uno de tus caprichos mi pequeña.  
Se quitó el boxer y dejo que viera su erección enorme, sentí un cosquilleo en mi abdomen por la anticipación.  
- Estas lista? – preguntó retóricamente acariciando mi humedad.  
No esperó a que le respondiera simplemente se hundió en mí, suave y pausado, debido al tiempo que no mantenía relaciones mi paredes estaban un poco estrechas.  
- Mmm…maldición eres como tocar el cielo y bajar al mismo infierno al mismo tiempo – jadeó.  
Me costó acostumbrarme pero luego de un momento me sentí cómoda y atraída por el placer, el vaivén comenzó lento, Edward me proporcionaba los besos mas dulces que mis labios habían probado, mis manos se clavaron en su trasero pidiéndole mas, el me miró a los ojos y sonrió, se veía calmado, cómodo, feliz, extrañaba esa mirada.  
Lo abracé y reí alegre y sintiéndome completa con la conexión de nuestros cuerpos.  
- Me encanta cuando ríes – me dijo.  
- No lo sabía – le confesé.  
- Bueno, ahora lo sabes – respondió hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y embistiéndome con mas ritmo. Sujete su nuca y lo atraje a mi boca saboreando sus tibios labios. Sus estocadas aumentaron y me costaba acallar los gemidos, me besó para amortiguar el sonido del placer que mi boca emanaba, me encantaba la manera en que me hacia el amor, suave y enérgicamente, haciéndome sentir en las nubes.  
- Me encantas – me dijo al oído – eso no ha cambiado, me excitas, te haría el amor todos los días.  
Gemí de solo contemplar en mi mente aquella posibilidad, se dedicó a mi cuello con una sensualidad insoportable, se detuvo y lo mire confundida, luego busque su mirada y entendí lo que quería, la conexión de ese momento me dejó congelada por un instante.  
Se tendió bajo mi cuerpo mientras mis piernas aprisionaban sus caderas, se introdujo en mi y comencé a moverme buscando el placer, se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto, a mi medida, Se incorporo besando mis senos y alcanzando mi boca, pero era mi turno de tomar el control así que lo obligue a recostarse nuevamente con un suave empujón, y continué con el vaivén de mi cuerpo, posesivo me tomo de las caderas y me ayudo con los movimientos haciendo cada entrada mas profunda, los gemidos eran cada vez mas audibles, el placer se estaba intensificando y me era realmente difícil mantener la cordura.  
- Maldición – dijo Edward apretando su mandíbula y supe que estaba al limite  
La sola idea de Edward al borde del abismo me excitó, mis músculos se tensaron a su alrededor.  
- No, así no – dijo en un jadeo saliéndose de mi.  
- Que..pero…  
No dejo que continuara hablando, se colocó detrás de mi y se hundió en mi centro, el placer de esa posición fue indescriptible, Sus estocadas se volvieron salvajes, grité extasiada de placer y su mano me cubrió la boca.  
- Cariño…no grites…despertaras a nuestra hija – me pidió siguiendo con sus tortuosos movimientos.  
Moví la cabeza en afirmación, él libero mi boca y ciñó sus manos a mi cintura, me embistió con mas velocidad llevándome a donde la razón se desconectaba de mi cabeza, estaba a punto de estallar en sus brazos, sentí una de sus manos acariciar el botón de mi centro y su otra mano apretar uno de mis senos.  
- Déjate llevar Bella explota para mí – me exigió  
- No sin ti – hable.  
- Lo haré mi vida, voy a correrme dentro de ti – me anunció  
No pude evitarlo, el orgasmo me alcanzó poderosamente, me deje llevar, lo hice mi cuerpo se sintió débil, tembloroso y toda mi energía se liberó al mismo tiempo que sentía como Edward llenaba mi interior con la tibieza de su propia liberación.  
Salió de mi y se recostó a mi lado, yo estaba boca abajo, exhausta y lista para dormir.  
- Ni se te ocurra Isabella Swan apenas he comenzado, estaba asegurándome sobre que terreno moverme, pero ya he comprobado que te gusta esto tanto como a mí, así que esto fue solo un comienzo.  
Sonreí ante lo que decía pero el sueño Hacía estragos en mí…No podía mantener mis ojos abiertos.  
- Solo un momento Edward.  
- Puedo besarte? Quiero hacerlo hoy eres mía Bella, solo mía.  
Asentí mientras sentía sus labios en mi boca.  
- Duerme cariño, voy a despertarte en una hora o dos – dijo acomodándose a mi lado.  
Con el deseo sexual satisfecho me estire, dejándome arrastrar por Morfeo a la tierra de los sueños.  
En mis sueños me retorcía, gemía y suplicaba por mas el placer que me embargaba era infinito, me encantaba, me estaba incendiando, la temperatura de mi cuerpo era casi febril. Me tomo algunos segundos comprender que no era un sueño las sensaciones eran muy reales. Salí de mi sueños encontrándome con la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche, la misma que nos había iluminado hacia unas horas, tenía a Edward entre mis piernas devorando toda mi feminidad.  
- Dios, sigue – le pedí extasiada.  
Me obedeció pero las estocadas de su lengua en mi centro se convirtieron en más rudas. Me dejo descansar unos instantes, para retomar su tarea unos instantes después, su legua se dedicó a acariciar mi clítoris, e introdujo un dedo en mi centro comenzando a bombear dentro de mi.  
- Mmm…si así – le indiqué mientras mis manos tomaban a puñados las sabanas, siguió con su juego hasta que sintió mis paredes tensarse.  
- Suficiente señorita, ahora es mi turno de disfrutar un poco – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.  
Se acomodo entre mis piernas, dejando su miembro en mi entrada lista para él, elevé un poco mis caderas invitándolo a entrar, pero jugó a rozarme y desquiciarme.  
- Edward!  
- No seas impaciente Bella – dijo besando mi frente.  
- Hazlo – le exigí  
Me obedeció y se hundió en mi, esta vez nos amamos con mas sed, sin miedo, no dudábamos, las caricias eran de pura lujuria, él me conocía y yo también, sabíamos como hacernos explotar mutuamente, y así lo hicimos, esa noche nos amamos muchas veces, al punto de dejarme sin energía, cuando me desperté a la madrugada, el estaba de pie a la enorme ventana de su habitación.  
- Edward? – lo llame.  
- Ven, mira esto – me pidió  
Me cubrí con el edredón y me puse de pié junto a el para ver como los copos de nieve caían copiosamente al vacío.  
- Es hermosa, la primera nevada – dije feliz.  
- Así es - dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros.  
- Ya esta amaneciendo – se lamentó.  
- Si, debería ducharme, puedo? – le pregunté  
- Por supuesto, yo tengo hambre así que iré a preparar el desayuno…Bella.  
- Dime  
- Gracias, esta despedida ha sido…hermosa – dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
- De nada – dije con un nudo en el estomago.

Todo había terminado entre nosotros, así lo habíamos pactado, esa mañana hicimos de cuenta que nada había pasado, desayuné con mi hija mientras él se duchaba y luego nos fuimos a la oficina. En la hora del almuerzo llamé a Richard, le dije que Edward se refería a que yo me había quedado dormida, él insistió en invitarme a salir esa noche, y pese a que lo rechacé, termino presionando y acepté.  
Miré a Edward desde mi escritorio y sentí un vacío en mi pecho no creía que hubiese ayudado mucho el haber estado juntos, eso creo sentimientos encontrados en mí, estaba deseándolo en vez de olvidarlo.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, en resumen es la última noche que Bella y Edward compartirán, asi lo pactaron ellos, pero sera esto posible? mmm...tengo mis dudas XD, buenos nos leemos en la prox publicacion! Muchisima gracias por sus comentarios, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para saber si les gusta el curso que la historia va tomando.


	9. Cuestiones de familia

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**_Capitulo 9: cuestiones de familia..._**

Cuando por fin estaba logrando estabilizar mis sentimientos con mi cabeza la tormenta se me vino encima. Estaba acabando de hacer un balance financiero que Edward me había pedido cuando Richard apareció ante mi escritorio con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, Me quede boquiabierta cuando lo vi.  
- Hola Bella – dijo acercándose a mi escritorio dejando el ramo al costado de la mesa  
- Rick, hola, que estas haciendo aquí? – pregunté sorprendida aún.  
- Bueno muñeca vengo por ti, quiero llevarte a comer, tu turno casi termina.  
- Yo…debo ir por Nessie al jardín de infantes y no se si pueda en este momento pero si me recoges en casa…  
- Pídeselo a Cullen, tal vez..  
- No…no quisiera….  
- Pedirme que? – dijo Edward entrando a la oficina.  
- Bueno, venía a buscar a Bella para comer, ella me comentó que no podía ir conmigo por que debía recoger a Nessie.  
- Descuida, yo iré por ella, la llevaré con Tanya a casa de mis padres.  
La sangre hirvió en mi cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer.  
- Esta bien, llámame en cuanto la lleves a casa – le pedí.  
- Esta bien, diviértanse – dijo mirándome y enarcando una ceja.  
Salimos con Richard hasta el estacionamiento y subimos a su flamante Mercedes.  
- A donde quieres ir Bella? – dijo sonriendo.  
- Comida Italiana estaría bien.  
- Te eche mucho de menos cariño – entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.  
No sabia como sentirme respecto a Richard si bien no tenia una relación seria con él me asechaba la culpa por lo que había sucedido con Edward.  
El restaurante era magnifico y la comida deliciosa, me cambió un poco el humor cuando Richard me hizo reír con sus singulares bromas. Este hombre era un regalo del cielo era de buen corazón y muy apuesto, por que no podía simplemente enamorarme de él y olvidarme de Cullen?, Edward volvió a mi mente, y me dio la sensación que sus tibias manos me acariciaban, me perdí por unos instantes en mis pensamientos.  
-Bella! – insistió Richard tocando mi hombro.  
- Que!?…perdón…  
- Tu teléfono esta sonando…  
Tomé el aparato y contesté.  
- Bella soy yo Edward.  
- Que paso? Nessie está bien?  
- No, ella esta algo inquieta, no deja de llorar.  
- Donde están?  
- Estamos en mi departamento, a punto de irnos a casa de mis padres pero ella se puso a llorar.  
- Voy para allá – dije cortando la comunicación y tomando mi bolso.  
- Bella, sucede algo!?  
- No, bueno… si, en realidad Nessie me necesita.  
- Quieres que te lleve?  
- No, voy a tomar un taxi, te llamo luego – dije dándole un beso y saliendo a toda prisa.  
Cuando llegué al apartamento de Cullen efectivamente pude escuchar el llanto de mi hija. Entré y la tomé en brazos, la mecí un poco para calmarla pero tenia un llanto angustiante.  
- Ness cariño, que pasa?  
- No quiero que papá me abandone – chilló en mis brazos.  
- Que? – le dije mirando a Edward que me miraba desconcertado al lado de Tanya.  
- Pero por que dices eso? – le pregunté.  
- Tanya me lo dijo, me dijo que cuando ella tenga un bebé de papá él va a encerrarme en un internado y me va a abandonar.  
- Que!? – gritamos Edward y yo al unísono.  
- Baby solo le estaba haciendo una broma a la niña – se excusó aquella víbora.  
Edward la tomo del brazo y la saco hasta la entrada.  
- Márchate, no te voy a permitir hacer llorar a mi hija – le dijo  
- Pero Edw….  
Edward dio un portazo y dejo a Tanya afuera. Tomó a Nessie entre sus brazos y la acunó.  
- Cariño papá no va a abandonarte nunca, vas a ser mi pequeña princesita siempre, y te prometo que no dejare que ningún inepto te lleve lejos de mis brazos.  
Sonreí ante lo último.  
- Olvidemos todo esto y vamos a dar un paseo, llamaré a los abuelos y les diré que iremos mañana los tres.  
- Edward yo…  
- Iras Bella…iras - sentenció con una hermosa sonrisa.  
- A donde iremos papi? – preguntó Nessie dando saltitos.  
- A tomar un helado princesa.  
- Si!  
- Ve y busca un abrigo – le pidió.  
- Lamento haber arruinado tu cena – me dijo.  
- No, al contrario cuando pase algo con mi hija…  
- Nuestra – dijo agarrando mi mano.  
- Edward…  
- Que?, solo es una caricia.  
- Ya tengo mi abrigo! – gritó Nessie.  
- Vamos – dije nerviosa.  
Fuimos caminando a una heladería cercana al departamento Ambos tomamos a Renesmee de la mano, me sentía tan completa, por fin mi hija tenia su papa y se veía tan feliz. Mientras Ness disfrutaba de su helado de vainilla Edward no me sacaba la vista de encima.  
-Que? - le dije.  
- Nada – rió – no puedo mirarte?  
- No – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
- Mira mamá es Jake – dijo mi pequeña señalando al niño de la otra mesa.  
- Si, es cierto, es Jacob – le respondí.  
- Puedo ir a saludarlo? – Me preguntó impaciente.  
- Claro, ve – la autoricé.  
Pero antes de que la niña pudiera correr su papá la tomo de la mano deteniéndola.  
- No quieres otro helado? – la animó.  
- No, quiero ir a saludar a jake – dijo decidida.  
- Mejor después, segura no quieres otro helado? – trato de persuadirla.  
- Edward – lo llame conteniendo la risa.  
- Esta bien… - suspiro pesadamente – pero no tardes.  
Mire como la cara de Edward se desfiguraba al ver como Nessie se acercaba a nuestro vecino Jacob.  
- Quien es ese Idiota Bella? – dijo refiriéndose al pequeño.  
- Es Jacob Black, vive a dos casas de la nuestra, juega con Nessie a veces.  
- Pero si parece que tuviera diez años – se quejo.  
- Tiene ocho, no veo por que debas preocuparte tanto.  
- Mi hija acaba de despreciarme por ese chucho y me dices que no me preocupe! Además mírala, esta embelezada con ese cretino.  
- Edward solo están saludándose, son niños, no llames así al pequeño.  
- Pero míralo es obvio que Renesme le gusta al mocoso, y ella no parece serle indiferente.  
- Ya deja de imaginar una telenovela son solo niños, y además solo están jugando – respondí observando como tenían un duelo de "piedra, papel o tijeras".  
Nos quedamos casi dos horas en la heladería y casi muero de la risa al ver la expresión de Edward, parecía estarla pasando mal de verdad.  
- Ya es tarde por que no nos vamos – me pidió casi haciendo un berrinche.  
- Esta bien, vamos – accedí.  
Edward fue casi corriendo y separó a Renesmee de Jacob. Volvimos a casa, por el mismo camino, él cargaba a Ness que se había quedado dormida, parecía ausente.  
- Que pasa? – inquirí  
- Nada es que me produjo unos celos terribles ver a ese niño cerca de mi princesa.  
- Edward son niños, estaban jugando.  
- Si, ahora pero algún día él o algún otro cretino querrá llevársela lejos de mí y no voy a soportarlo.  
- Eso pasara como en 20 años.  
- Pero no creo estar preparado, ni ahora ni nunca – dijo abrazando mas el cuerpecito de Nessie.  
- Ya cálmate vas a enfermarte de los nervios – le pedí.  
Llegamos y él acostó a Nessie en su cuarto, yo esperé en la sala, ya era tarde y debía ir a casa, mientras esperaba vi la estantería llena de fotos recientes de Renesmee, me produjo mucha ternura el saber Edward amaba a su hija tanto como yo.  
- Son hermosas – dijo atrás de mí asustándome.  
- Si, Ness es preciosa.  
- Hice copias para ti, las tengo en mi despacho.  
- Tienes uno? – dije sorprendida el apartamento era mas grande de lo que creía.  
- Si, me acompañas las tengo en un sobre.  
- Esta bien.  
Seguí sus pasos hasta una puerta de color marfil, el lugar era muy calido y amplio, estaba repleto de bocetos de lo que parecía ser la revista de la compañía y en la pared había cuadros abstractos haciendo juego con los colores de la habitación, en el medio del cuarto había un escritorio enorme junto con un sillón presidencial.  
- Te gusta? Alice lo decoró para mí.  
- Si, es bellísimo.  
- Toma Bells – dijo sonriéndome mientras me daba el sobre  
- Gracias, Debo marcharme ya es tarde.  
- Quédate – me pidió.  
- No, no es buena idea.  
- Por que no?.  
- No me parece buena idea y punto.  
- Tienes miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir? – pregunto elevando una ceja.  
- Si, tengo miedo a asesinarte Cullen.  
- Vamos, quédate – me animó.  
- No, Tanya podría molestarse – le dije.  
- Tanya me importa un pimiento, es mi casa y puedes quedarte.  
- Pero no lo haré.  
- Quédate – repitió.  
- No – Dije tajante.  
- Pero, dame una razón – me pidió tomándome de la cintura.  
- No me apetece Cullen – sonreí perdiéndome en sus ojos azules.  
- Estuve pensando que tal vez tu y Nessie podrían mudarse aquí.  
- Que!? A caso estas de remate? – dije casi molesta.  
- No, es solo que me preocupa su seguridad además cada vez se me hace mas difícil despegarme de ustedes – dijo buscando mis labios.  
- Basta – le pedí casi en un susurro con sus labios rozando mi boca – a que juegas?  
- A nada, es cierto no quiero que nadie les haga daño. Amo a Nessie y tú eres su madre y voy a protegerte.  
- Es extraño, hace un par de semanas me odiabas  
- Dios! eres increíble, arruinaste el momento – dijo soltándome.  
- Cual!? Ese en el que intentas meterme a tu cama? Pues no, no va a pasar, no eres tan irresistible, sabes?  
- Ja! Y quien si? El imbécil de Richard?  
- No te metas con Rick, me ama – le grité.  
- Por favor, solo quiere acostarse contigo, Richard tiene una lista mas larga de mujeres que la mía, es un don Juan Bella!  
- No sabes nada de él, así que cierra el pico – le respondí molesta.  
- En cuanto te acuestes con él va a desaparecer, conozco sus historias.  
- Me largo, voy a tomar un Taxi – le dije caminando hacia la puerta.  
- Espera! Puede pasarte algo! Es de noche, mujer necia y suicida! – dijo exasperado.  
- Bueno tal vez Rick pueda venir por mí – le dije fingiendo inocencia.  
- Quieres llamarlo, hazlo! – me alentó histérico.  
Tome mi celular y estaba marcando cuando me lo saco de las manos.  
- Que haces?  
- No vas a irte con Cooper – sentenció.  
- Esta bien, no me iré con él pero quiero irme a casa a dormir – negocie.  
- No, tampoco, es muy tarde ya y algo podría pasarte.  
- No pienso discutir contigo, me voy a casa y es mi última palabra.

Me veía ridícula con uno de sus enormes pijamas, la cama era absurdamente grande para dormir sola, se sentía helada en esta cruda noche de invierno, seguía dando vueltas todavía no me creía que había logrado convencerme, maldito hombre y su cara irresistible, bueno al menos había dejado que durmiera en la cama, el se había ido al sofá de su estudio. La mañana me sorprendió mas rápido de lo que esperaba, la luz del amanecer se colaba por las cortinas alumbrando el ambiente de tonalidades amarillentas, froté mis ojos buscando que se acostumbraran a la repentina claridad, escuche la puerta abrirse, me giré para mirarlo entrar en pijama, solo con los pantalones y con su torso descubierto, se veía inmaculado.  
- Buen día Bella, dormiste bien?  
- No – dije con mucha sinceridad.  
- Toma – me dejó lo que parecía ser un vestido en una funda.  
- Que es eso?  
- Es un Vestido casual, según lo que Alice me dijo iremos a un juego de Polo, mi hermano práctica ese deporte hace tiempo.  
- Yo…no lo creo, tengo que trabajar.  
- Si lo se, justamente es una orden de tu jefe dúchate y ponte este vestido que Alice te manda, también incluyó maquillaje de ese que a las chicas vuelve loca.  
Se fue dejando que me duchara y me cambiara, hice lo mejor que pude para tapar mis ojeras, el olor al desayuno me guió a la cocina donde mi hija estaba comiendo animadamente un cuenco de cereales.  
- Mami te ves hermosa – gritó Nessie .  
- Muy hermosa – agregó Edward mirándome embobado.  
- Gracias…luego voy a agradecerle a tu cuñada por el vestido - dije apenada.  
Desayuné con prisa lo que Edward me ofreció y todos salimos para el lugar donde habían acordado la cita. Me sentía muy nerviosa debido a la presión que sentía por presentarme a la familia de Edward.  
Llegamos al lugar, era hermoso cubierto de césped verde, varios hombres vestidos con ropa de polo desfilaban por el lugar.  
- Mamá tengo miedo – me dijo Nessie bajito.  
- Miedo de que cariño? – le pregunté preocupada.  
- Miedo de no gustarle a los abuelos – proclamó temerosa.  
- Vas a gustarles mucho, si eres la niña mas linda del mundo – le aseguré.  
A lo lejos divisaba al que parecía ser el clan Cullen, con la odiosa de Tanya del brazo de la insoportable Rosalie.  
- Ed cariño como estas? – dijo la golfa besuqueando a Edward.  
- Mamá, papa, hermano les presento a su nieta y sobrina Renesmee – dijo Edward enseñándoles a Nessie.  
La familia se acerco a llenarla de mimos y me sentí sobrando en la situación, que debía hacer yo ahí?.  
- Te gustó el vestido? – preguntó Alice animadamente poniendo una mano en mi hombro.  
- Si, es hermoso – le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.  
- Que hace esta aquí? – preguntó Rosalie a Tanya riéndose.  
- Ella es la madre de mi hija, Bella – dijo Edward pasándome una mano por el hombro – Es hermosa, verdad? – dijo mirándome protector.  
- Mucho gusto – dijo la madre de Edward.  
- Bella, tanto tiempo sin verte – me abrazó Carlisle.  
Me sentí protegida con ese abrazo pero supe de inmediato que no le caí bien a la madre de Edward, me miraba altaneramente como evaluándome sin mencionar que se agrupó enseguida con Tanya y su hija Rosalie.  
- Bella es un gusto – me saludó el tío de Nessie – ya entiendo de donde salio tan linda mi sobrina.  
- Cuidado donde pegas tus ojos – le advirtió Edward en broma.  
- No seas tonto, Jass ya nos tiene a nosotros – comentó Alice con el bebé de ambos en brazos.  
- Bueno el partido va a empezar en algunos minutos, será mejor que busquemos ubicación – advirtió el señor Cullen.  
Carlisle estaba embobado con Nessie la tomo de la mano y la dirigió mientras íbamos en busca de asientos, tenían una charla animada, Nessie estaba en confianza.  
Edward sonreía conforme de la aceptación de su padre a su nieta.  
- Parece que Nessie se lleva bien con su abuelo – me comentó.  
- Si, me da gusto.  
- Y tu como te sientes? – me preguntó.  
- Intimidada – le confesé.  
- No te preocupes aquí estoy para cuidarte – dijo besando mi frente  
Alice tuvo la gentileza de hacerme compañía durante todo el partido y me sacó conversación, parecía ser la mas honesta de ahí, Nessie aún estaba con su abuelo y Edward se mantenía cerca de nosotras con su sobrino en brazos. Esme, Tanya y Rosalie estaban apartadas y parecían murmurar cosas, tenía la seguridad absoluta de que hablaban sobre mí, no solo por que miraban cada dos segundos, sino por que reían prácticamente en mi cara.  
- Descuida, a mi siempre me hacen eso – me calmó Alice.  
- No le daré importancia.  
- No debes hacerlo, yo con las únicas personas que me llevo bien de aquí es con Edward y mi suegro, Esme no es mala solo que como Rosalie es su favorita se deja influenciar por ella, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti salidas de la boca de la rubia, pero no creo nada de lo que ella me dice – confesó.  
- No se ni que hago aquí – me lamente.  
- vienes por Renesmee, para acompañarla. – dijo Alice casi recordándomelo.  
- Me acompañas a comprar un refresco? – me preguntó Edward.  
- Si – dije levantándome.  
Nos alejamos ante la atenta mirada de las tres mujeres.  
- Lamento el comportamiento de algunas de las mujeres de aquí.  
- Creo que tu novia esta enojada.  
- Tanya no es mi novia, yo quiero dejarla hace mucho y ella insiste en quedarse a mi lado, pues va a sufrir las consecuencias, no acepto reclamos.  
- Quiero irme a casa Edward.  
-No, no lo harás Nessie y yo te necesitamos.  
- Edward…  
- Calla Bella – dijo besándome sin pudores.  
Mi mano viajó a su nuca trabándose ahí, me olvide de donde se suponía que estábamos, mis pies flotaban y mi corazón latía miles de veces por segundo produciendo un ruido ensordecedor en mis oídos.  
- Disculpen, el juego termino y la familia quiere almorzar – nos anuncio Alice.  
Nos unimos al grupo Nessie seguía en compañía de su abuelo, que lucia como el hombre mas feliz del mundo.  
Fuimos a almorzar con otros compañeros de Jasper que jugaban en el mismo equipo.  
Edward iba con Tanya puesto que esta se había prendido de su brazo, Suspiré algo frustrada la cercanía de esa víbora me molestaba y mucho.  
- Y tu eres…- dijo uno de los amigos de Jasper acercándose a mi.  
- Soy bella – dije un poco avergonzada.  
- Soy Tom, mucho gusto Bella – se presentó – disfrutaste del partido? – cuestionó.  
- A decir verdad, no, por que no pude verlo – le confesé.  
- Ya veo, bueno descuida, puedo invitarte a que vengas a otros partidos – me sonrió.  
No respondí solo le devolví la sonrisa, me sentía incomoda, sabia que el estaba coqueteando conmigo.  
- Permíteme invitarte un licuado, un trago, algo de comer, o lo que tu quieras – me ofreció.  
- No es necesario, gracias.  
- Disculpa te incomodé?  
- A decir verdad si.  
- Discúlpame, no es mi intención molestarte.  
Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta un restaurante dentro del predio, nos ubicaron en una enorme mesa, me senté al lado de Tom y al frente de Edward que me miraba atento.  
- Todos teníamos que venir? Creí que era solo la familia y los amigos de Jasper – dijo Esme.  
- Esme no empieces – la regaño el padre de Edward de manera disimulada.  
Me sentí incomoda, sabia que había sido un ataque para mí.  
- Tiene razón papá no veo por que tenemos que comer con esa cualquiera – dijo Rosalie mirándome y con las risas de fondo de Tanya y Esme.  
Me puse de pie molesta, era una persona tranquila pero no dejaría que ellas me trataran mal.  
- Me largo, Nessie cariño vamos – le pedí a mi hija.  
- Bella, cálmate, Rosalie no quiso decir eso – me dijo Carlisle.  
- Por supuesto que quise decirlo es una golfa que le arruino la vida a mi hermano, una cualquiera, antes de tanto circo barato de la familia feliz yo le haría un ADN a la niña Edward, por que probablemente esta cualquiera sea solo una caza fortuna.  
- No me interesa la fortuna de tu hermano, no le pedí que interfiriera en la vida de mi hija y la mía, el se apareció – sentencié tomando a Nessie en brazos y saliendo del lugar.  
- Edward no te vayas! – dijo su madre.  
Me miro dudando, pero no se movió del lado de su familia, comencé a alejarme de ahí con mi niña de la mano, salí de aquel lugar y tome un taxi hasta casa, me sentía estúpida y humillada, el nudo en mi garganta subía y bajaba mientras experimentaba como mis ojos empezaban a empaparse por las lagrimas.  
- Mamá no estés triste – me pidió mi ángel.  
- No, nunca mas – dije refregando mis ojos.  
Nunca mas dejaría que ni Edward ni su familia me hicieran daño.  
Llegue a casa, ahí estaba Emmett mirando un partido desparramado en el sofá, Nessie subió a su cuarto a jugar y yo me senté al lado de mi amigo sin decir ni una palabra.  
- Bella – susurró temeroso – estas bien?  
- No – dije con un temblor en la voz.  
- Ven – me llamó estirando sus brazos.  
Me fundí en su abrazo y lloré mucho, con demasiado dolor, no me había importado nada que esas mujeres me maltrataran, lo que dolía era saber que Edward me dio la espalda, pensé que quería cuidarme, pero no, solo estaba jugando, los recuerdos se golpetearon en mi cabeza trayendo a mí aquellos días de mi embarazo en el que había estado tan sola y deprimida, aquellos en los que Edward nunca apareció.  
El llorar me dejo sin energías, así que me dormí, tibia y segura en los brazos de aquel maravilloso amigo que siempre estaba allí para mí sin importar que tan entupidas decisiones tomara.  
Entre sueños escuche esa horrible voz, gritando y reclamando.  
- Que significa esto!?  
- Nada, ella solo está dormida.  
- Si, en tu pecho! Mira tu camisa esta manchada por su maquillaje.  
- Es que se durmió conmigo.  
- Ella es una prostituta de burdel!  
- Callate Rosalie, no vas a venir a gritar esas cosas a mí casa y menos cuando mí sobrina esta aquí, esto se terminó, pensé que podrías ser una mejor persona, pero no, eres mala.  
- Emmett..  
- No quiero escucharte, vete.  
- Pero…  
- Lárgate!.  
El golpe de la puerta fue el impulso necesario para despertarme.  
- Emm? – dije confundida.  
- Lo siento, te desperté, por que no subes y descansas?.  
- Si, y Nessie?.  
- Esta en casa de Jacob, los padres del niño la vinieron a buscar, iban a hacer una barbacoa, luego iban a traerla.  
- Está bien, Rosalie estuvo aquí o lo soñé?.  
- Si ella acaba de irse, pero no va a volver así que no te preocupes.  
- Lo siento…es mi culpa que…  
- Hey! No digas tonterías, tu y mi sobrina son mi prioridad, las amo.  
- Gracias Emm, nosotras te amamos también – dije sonriendo.  
- Lo se, ahora lleva tu trasero arriba y descansa – me ordenó.  
- Si señor – dije en tono de burla.  
Subí y me metí en mi cama, pero el sueño se había esfumado. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
- Diga?  
- Bella donde estas?  
- Que te importa Cullen, que quieres? – dije molesta.  
- Necesitamos hablar yo…  
- No, no quiero hablar, de ahora en más haremos las cosas de la manera correcta, tu vienes por Nessie la llevas, la traes y ya, no quiero ningún tipo de roce contigo además del laboral claro.  
- Pero Bella, yo…  
- No! adiós Edward.  
Corté la comunicación sintiéndome orgullosa de mí misma, es mas, estaba mas que segura que podría olvidar a Edward en un chasquido de dedos, necesitaba sentirme segura y protegida, y era obvio que él no me proporcionaba eso.  
Como si fuese una señal Rick me llamó, quería que saliéramos. No dude le dije que sí, corrí a bañarme, me perfumé de pies a cabeza me coloque la mejor lencería que tenía y un vestido claro pegado al cuerpo. Sacaría a Edward de mí en todos los sentidos.  
Emmett me dijo que no me preocupara por Nessie que el la acostaría cuando regresara de la casa de Jacob, así que me fui con Richard a cenar.  
- Gracias por aceptar acompañarme – dijo mi ex jefe de manera afectuosa.  
- De nada Richard siempre es un placer – le respondí  
- Estoy realmente feliz de que Emmett cuide a Nessie, ahora no va a llamar el odioso de Cullen para interrumpirnos.  
- No, por supuesto que no.  
- Yo se que él quiere intentar algo contigo Bella, dudo que alguien pueda olvidarte, es decir, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, pero yo no le voy a dejar las cosas tan fáciles.  
- Ya no hablemos de Cullen…hablemos de nosotros…es decir…  
- Me gusta como suena, nosotros…Bella tengo una sorpresa para ti, no se si aceptes pero me arriesgaré, te invito un fin de semanas a las cabañas de mi padre, en el sur, esta nevando ahora mismo, es hermosísimo, son muy amplias y…  
- No puedo irme y dejar a Renesme…  
- No, no entendiste, los tres.  
- Bueno tendré que hablar con su padre puesto que un día del fin de semana le corresponde a él.  
Richard puso mala cara que pensé que se debía a mi respuesta pero me equivoque en cuanto aquel casi lamento salio de su boca.  
- Y por que no se lo preguntas ahora?  
Me giré en dirección a la puerta y allí entrando al restaurante estaba Edward y su hermano Jasper con Alice. Por todos los santos había 500 restaurantes tenia que venir justo a este!?  
- Bella que sorpresa! – dijo clavándome la mirada cuando se acercó a la mesa.  
- Cullen- saludo Rick de malos ánimos.  
- Como estas!? Vaya pese a que te fuiste a la banca rota puedes seguir costeando cenitas con la madre de mi hija, vaya, que bien! – exclamó ácidamente.  
- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a pedir una mesa – dijo Alice incomoda.  
- Si, creo que si…y Nessie? – preguntó Edward.  
- Con Emmett – le respondí  
- Vaya una madre irresponsable que sale con su amante dejando a la niña con un tío que no es su tío de verdad…todo un caso digno de un juzgado de menores – anuncio.  
- Vaya, veo que quieres fastidiarme cada vez que puedes Cullen – le respondió Richard.  
- Lo mismo digo Cooper.  
- A que te refieres!? Yo no te hago nada.  
- Ni yo –dijo enarcando sus cejas.  
- Basta, estas intentando manipular las cosas Cullen, yo no deje a Nessie con cualquiera esta con Emmett, es como mi hermano.  
- O como tu amante, Rosalie me comentó lo que pasó.  
- Piensa lo que quieras, vete al diablo! y también cuenta para tu hermana – respondí harta.  
- Bueno, si así lo quieres hablaré con mis abogados, te veré en la corte, despídete de Renesme.  
- Edward cálmate, creo que te estas precipitando – le advirtió Jasper.  
- No hagas de esto algo tan absurdo – intervino Rick – solo vinimos a cenar terminamos y la llevare a casa con tu hija.  
- Claro y por eso se viste como si fuera la última noche de sexo en su vida.  
Me puse de pie y lo propiné una bofetada.  
- Mira Cullen estoy harta de ti, de tus estupideces y lejos de lastimarme a mi, si alejas a mi hija estas lastimándote a ti, por que te juro que te haré pedazos!.  
- Bella cálmate! – me dijo Richard.  
- Edward estás arruinando la velada de todos – lo reprendió Jasper.  
- No le importa es un monstruo sin sentimientos – le informé a su hermano.  
- Creo que necesitan sentarse y hablar, pero con más calma, ahora vamos a cenar – le pidió Alice.  
Se alejaron a otra mesa, pero la noche ya estaba arruinada para mí, contuve las lágrimas pero estas amenazaban en salir en cualquier momento, Richard me abrazó.  
- Podemos irnos? – le pregunté.  
- Si, te llevaré a casa, cálmate.  
Lejos de la cita perfecta que yo había imaginado, esta parecía sacada de la peor pesadilla de cualquier chica, el auto de Rick se descompuso y aunque intentaba una y otra vez el motor no daba arranque, pasamos una hora intentando que el auto se pusiera en marcha pero fue en vano.  
- Maldición, Bella lo lamento, llamaré un taxi o algo.  
- Cooper – escuche la maldita voz de Edward llamando a Rick – Necesitas ayuda?  
- No, debo esperar que la grúa venga por mi auto, se descompuso.  
- Yo llevaré a Bella, ven – me pidió.  
- No, ni loca me voy contigo – casi le grité.  
- Vamos, no iras en Taxi de noche es muy peligroso.  
- Bella, ve – me pidió Rick – Cullen llévala a casa a salvo y sin hacerla llorar.  
- Lo prometo – dijo.  
- Pero…  
- Ve, llámame en cuanto llegues, te quiero – dijo dándome un abrazo.  
- Yo también.  
Me subí en el asiento del copiloto Alice y Jasper fueron atrás, el silencio era incomodo, aparté la vista, no quería ni mirar a aquel despiadado hombre. Durante el trayecto me concentre en los árboles que rebasábamos a gran velocidad, dejamos a Jasper y a Alice primero.  
- No vas a hablarme? – preguntó.  
- Debería hacerlo!?, Edward por que!? Por que eres un completo cretino conmigo!?  
- Bella, lo siento, lo se, pero es que cuando veo que alguien se te acerca, yo me transformo, me enloquezco y pierdo la razón, solo quiero lastimarte.  
- No es excusa! Hoy no viniste conmigo cuando tu madre me humilló.  
- Es que estaba ese polista cerca y pensé que le coqueteabas! Por un segundo iba a seguirte y luego nada, la furia, lo golpee cuando te fuiste.  
- Que!?  
- Si le comento a sus amigos que iba a invitarte a salir y yo, enloquecí, me quitaron la membresía del club, pero no me importa.  
- Estas loco!  
- No Bella, solo que eres mía siempre ha sido así y será así – dijo posesivo.  
- Edward tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida – le discutí.  
- NO, no voy a tolerar eso.  
- Edward, esta conversación es inútil.  
- Bella los dos sabemos que es imposible seguir después de lo que pasó los sentimientos siguen en el aire.  
Me quedé callada pues sabia que él tenia razón de repente la idea de olvidarme de Edward me parecía tan absurda e imposible.  
- Lo siento Bella, de verdad, no voy a llevarte a la corte, no lo haré enserio.  
- Edward no quiero que peleemos – le dije con franqueza mientra mis voz anunciaba las lagrimas.  
- No, yo tampoco  
Redujo la velocidad y aparco a un costado del camino.  
- Lo siento pequeña – me dijo mientras yo sollozaba – ya no llores.  
- Pero es que no quiero que comencemos una guerra en vano.  
- No vamos a hacer eso…yo te lo prometo, si?.  
Me rodeó con sus brazos y el enojo se me fue al demonio sin dudas seguía sintiendo cosas por ese hombre. Busco mis labios y los capturó en un calido beso que me arrastro dejándome fuera de tiempo y lugar, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, descendió por mi cuello produciéndome escalofríos.  
- Edward, lo prometimos la despedida definitiva.  
- Shh…No digas nada – me ordenó

Edward Pov  
Introduje la llave como pude y entramos con la urgencia siguiéndonos, la bese y acaricie su cuerpo tan rápido como me fue humanamente posible. La arrinconé contra el muro y bese su cuello, bajando directamente a su escote, saque sus hermosos senos del brasier y los besé, llevándolos a mi boca uno a la vez, mientras mi diosa me regalaba hermosos gemidos, acaricie su centro que estaba listo para recibirme, no tenia tiempo para subir las escaleras, así que me tocaría tomarla allí mismo, en la alfombra de mi sala, la tumbé suavemente y prácticamente arranque su vestido.  
- Edward! – me regaño – Necesitamos protección  
- Lo siento cariño, no puedo esperar, no pasa nada de verdad.  
Reclamó mi boca nuevamente incitándome a quemarme en nuestro infierno personal, allí agitada termine de desvestirla, yo solo baje un poco mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, llevaba mucha prisa para desnudarme, me introduje en su interior y me pareció como alcanzar las mismas puertas del paraíso. Comencé a moverme a prisa, fuerte, como mi cuerpo me lo dictaba, su interior era tan calido y acogedor, la melodía de sus gemidos me llevaba cada vez mas cerca del éxtasis, la tome del trasero y la pegue mas a mi para introducirme mas.  
- Edward! No pares.  
- Mierda – dije a punto de correrme.  
Introduje mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y jugué con el botón de su centro, su interior se tensó y un grito liberador indicó que ella había llegado a la cima, me uní a ella en un liberador orgasmo, los dos nos quedamos allí tendidos en la alfombra tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones, la abracé en silencio y acomodé unos mechones desalineados.  
- Nunca será suficiente – le aclaré.  
- Lo se – reconoció  
- Múdate conmigo – le pedí  
- No.  
- Hazlo.  
-No – respondió casi dormida  
- Vamos ven, seria muy lindo que tú y Nessie estuvieran aquí, mi vida seria perfecta...  
Me quede en silencio unos minutos, tomando fuerza para decirle lo que aun sentía por ella, yo necesitaba palabras para expresarla pero solo encontré la manera simple de hacerlo.  
- Te amo Bella – le confesé con mi corazón a mil por segundo – Aun lo hago, te amo a ti y a mi hija.  
Pero no obtuve respuesta, Pensé que se había quedado muda por la impresión pero por su respiración acompasada supe que se había quedado dormida.

* * *

N/A: Hola queridas lectoras! como están? lo siento se que esta vez me tardé demasiado en publicar pero he estado demasiado ocupada y en los momentos cuando podia escribir la inspiracion se alejaba de mí, pero por fin termine este capitulo que es un poco mas largo de lo que normalmente suele ser, en el mismo vemos el lado tierno de Edward, la reacción de la familia Cullen al conocer a Bella asi como celos y un nuevo desliz de nuestra parejita, quiero que me digan mediante un comentario como les gustaria que siga la historia, si prefieren a Bella con Rick o con Ed o con alguien mas =O jajaj, quiero saber sus opiniones, si les gusta o no la historia, criticas halagos todo sera bien recibido! espero sus reviews saludos y hasta una nueva publicación. ALICEROSE


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M...solo la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capitulo 10: Huída frustrada

La luz de la mañana y los besos de Edward me despertaron.  
- Buen día mi Bella – dijo apretándome en sus brazos.  
- Hola – salude entre risas – Como llegamos a tu cama? es muy cómoda – dije estirándome  
- Yo te traje, cariño no seas perezosa debemos ir a trabajar –susurró en mí oído.  
- Si, lo se.  
- Vamos debemos ducharnos – expresó cargándome hasta la ducha.  
Me llenó de besos que yo supe responderle, de vuelta apareció ese Edward que derrochaba dulzura el cual me protegía. Sentirlo dentro de mí era una de las experiencias mas alucinantes que había vivido hasta el momento, encajábamos a la perfección como dos piezas hechas a mano destinadas a coincidir de manera exacta.  
Me deje arrastrar por la pasión que nos embargaba, hicimos el amor una vez mas, lo que nos llevo un atraso importante en el horario de oficina.  
Entré a mi casa como un demonio Emmett estaba dándole el desayuno a mi hija.  
- Puedes subir a Nessie al auto Emm, debo cambiarme…Edward está afuera.  
- Y esa sonrisa? – me cuestionó en tono de broma.  
- Cual? – pregunté casi riendo.  
Subí y me puse mi uniforme y corrí escaleras abajo hacia el auto. Emmett y Edward charlaban animadamente, la niña ya estaba en el vehiculo.  
- Bien, vámonos, - anunció Edward – adiós Emmett.  
- Adiós Emmett – lo saludé también.  
Dejamos a la niña en el jardín de niños y fuimos a la oficina, el día fue agitado lleno de juntas y citas laborales, apenas pude cruzarme con Edward a la hora del almuerzo.  
- Quieres que comamos juntos? – me ofreció.  
- Si…me encantaría…  
- Sobre mi cadáver! – gritó la odiosa de Tanya entrando al despacho de Edward.  
- Baby prometiste que comeríamos juntos hoy, o te olvidaste de lo que me dijiste ayer por la tarde cuando viniste a casa después del partido? – dijo en tono felino.  
- Tanya ahora no! – expuso incomodo  
- Pero me dijiste que si lo hacíamos iríamos a comer después! – empezó un berrinche.  
- Tanya cierra el pico – le ordenó.  
- Descuida yo voy a comer sola – dije agarrando mis cosas y saliendo de ahí.  
- Bella, espera!  
- Déjame en paz! – le grité cuando atravesé la puerta

Como podía ser tan cínico!? Había hecho el amor con esa mujer y luego conmigo, tuve un estremecimiento por mi columna y luego una sensación de asco subió por mi garganta. No volvería a tocarme, me repugnaba lo desvergonzado que era. No podía seguir así, mi vida era una montaña rusa de sentimientos, cuando pensaba que el quería cuidarme resulta que solo quería tener sexo conmigo, Edward era un canalla. Tenia que tomar una decisión para mi vida, encaminarme y no ser como una veleta que la lleva el viento, conocer a alguien que me quisiera y dedicarle mi corazón a esa persona puesto que Edward solo lo pisotearía.  
Ya sabia que debía hacer, Saqué mi teléfono y marqué aquel número que mi memoria había internalizado ya.  
- Hola, te veo en una hora en mi casa, es importante por favor.

La puerta sonó y en cuanto abrí sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo y buscó mis labios, pero lo rechacé, si lo había citado era por que teníamos asuntos que arreglar.  
- Bella que sucede? por que me pediste que viniera? – preguntó incrédulo.  
- Pasa que voy a salir con Nessie de viaje, solo este fin de semana y como te corresponde un día estar con ella yo quería que lo supieras.  
-Bien no tengo objeciones.  
- Gracias, ahora podemos volver al trabajo – dije toda nerviosa  
- Se van solas? – me preguntó perspicaz.  
- Si, no , es decir… con Emmett.  
- Esta bien, quieres que te lleve a la oficina?  
- No, iré sola, me tomaré un taxi.  
- Bella, lo que Tanya dijo…no fue así… ella…  
- Lo se, lo se, ella te sedujo, lo de siempre….no te preocupes.  
- Bella…yo…lo siento.  
- No me importa Edward lo que tu hagas de tu vida, es tu problema…- le comenté tomando mi abrigo - ahora, nos vamos?.  
- Si – dijo siguiéndome.  
Esa tarde llamé a Richard y le pregunté si la invitación seguía en pie, me aseguró que si, se escuchaba feliz, no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero debía rescatar mi vida de ese pozo oscuro al que había llegado. Me encargué de nuestras maletas y de darle instrucciones a Emmett que si Edward venía no le abriera la puerta.  
El viernes por la noche emprendimos viaje con Richard, Nessie se veía emocionada por el viaje, pero yo estaba tensa, si Edward descubría la mentira iba a matarme pero si le hubiese dicho la verdad el nunca hubiese permitido que trajera a Ness conmigo.  
- Que pasa cariño?, luces tensa.  
- Nada, estoy un poco cansada, nada más.  
- Descuida puedes dormir durante el viaje, yo me quedare conduciendo, son nueve horas así que tienes tiempo suficiente para descansar.  
- Si, tienes razón, pero podrás conducir tanto tiempo? no quieres que alternemos? – le ofrecí.  
- Yo puedo, quiero que te relajes, nada más.  
Sonreí dispuesta a hacer solo eso, disfrutar, entregarme. Las primeras horas conversamos luego las canciones lentas del radio parecían invitarme a perderme en mis sueños, luché al principio pero luego no pude evitarlo.  
Un roce en mis labios me despertó.  
- Cariño, llegamos – me dijo.  
- Tan pronto? – pregunté asustada.  
- Son casi las cinco de la madrugada, toma a Nessie, vamos a acostarla.  
Me bajé del auto y me quedé impactada por el panorama, en el medio de un complejo vacacional destacaba entre otras esta hermosa cabaña iluminada por la escasa luz del amanecer rodeada todo de nieve por la nevada que había caído.  
- Te gusta? – me preguntó Richard.  
- Es hermoso! – me contuve para no gritar.  
- Me alegro que te guste, vamos adentro.  
Tome a mi hija que dormía profundamente y la saque del asiento trasero, Rick me guió hasta adentró, la sala era pequeña pero acogedora, el olor a madera era exquisito, le daba un toque extra de hogareño, había una pequeña chimenea rodeada de sillones marrones y un pequeño televisor obsoleto con antena de conejo.  
- El cuarto de Nessie es el primero del pasillo – susurró para no despertarla.  
Seguí sus indicaciones y acosté a mi princesa en una pequeña cama del cuarto, la arropé y volví a la sala, Rick estaba dejando las maletas en el suelo.  
- Gracias por traernos – le dije.  
- De nada, es un honor – dijo acercándose y tomándome de la cintura – Puedo? – preguntó.  
Asentí y me beso suavemente, sus manos eran tímidas e inseguras, pero me gustaba, era un hombre muy apuesto, podía despertar el deseo en cualquier mujer, sin embargo no pude evitar comparar las sensaciones, el torrente de emociones no era ni siquiera comparable al fuego que sentía cada vez que los labios de Edward tocaban mi piel, me sentí un poco culpable por mis pensamientos y cuando sus besos se deslizaron hasta mi cuello. Me separé de él incomoda.  
- Condujiste demasiado, seguro querrás dormir.  
- Si, estoy algo cansado, me voy a la cama, vienes? – preguntó un poco dolido por mi actitud.  
- Si, en un segundo, voy primero al baño.  
- Está al final del pasillo – me dijo.  
Me metí al pequeño cuarto de baño sin saber que hacer, me encontraba confundida, no quería herirlo solo era un inocente beso, pero de pronto me asaltó la duda que tal si él pretendía llevar sus besos mas allá? Yo no podía echarme atrás ahora, prometí entregarme y desterrar a Edward de mi ser, aunque tampoco ambicionaba parecer una regalada, en aquellos momentos de desesperación y cuestionamiento mi mente ideó un plan, esperaría que se durmiera y luego saldría del baño, así no heriría sus sentimientos. Esperé bastante y luego fui al cuarto, Richard dormía, así que con mucho sigilo me escabullí en la cama. Me quede lo mas quieta posible hasta que el sueño me invitó a perderme en mis fantasías inconcientes.  
- Mami, mami! Vamos despierta, todo esta cubierto de nieve y quiero salir a jugar! – Saltaba Nessie a mi lado  
- Es muy temprano – dije aun medio dormida.  
- Son casi las once – oí la voz de Richard.  
- Que!? Tan tarde!? – dije asustada y sentándome en la cama.  
- No te preocupes, ya le dí de desayunar a la niña, además, estas son vacaciones, relájate.  
- Enseguida me visto y salimos – le dije a Nessie.  
- Abrígate – me sugirió mi ex jefe mientras se iba por el pasillo.  
Me levanté me higienicé y me coloque mucha ropa, detestaba el frío. Una vez que estuve lista salimos con mi pequeña y Rick a jugar en la nieve, se veían muy felices correteando por el blanco panorama, yo en cambio estaba congelada hasta los huesos parada como una estaca, no sentía los dedos del pie.  
Miré alrededor había mucha gente en las cabañas, todas estaban cerca de la otra, pero entre todas las personas que había jamás pensé encontrarme con la detestable Tanya.  
- Renesmee – dijo con su odiosa voz – que haces aquí!?  
Nessie se acercó y antes de que yo pudiese detenerla mi hija dijo.  
- Estoy aquí con mi mama y su novio Rick.  
Tanya me miró con una sonrisa malvada pintada en su horrible cara.  
- Pero tu papá me había dicho que venias con tu tío y tu mamá – comento saboreando la victoria en el aire.  
- Nessie, ve con Richard – le pedí y ella obedeció – no veo la necesidad que le cuentes a Edward.  
- Bromeas no? Pues veo que no me conoces, aprovecharé cualquier oportunidad para destruirte, o crees que no me doy cuenta lo que pasa entre Edward y tú?, quiero que él te odie Bella, y será un golpe duro saber que su perfectita Bella le mintió llevando a su hija con su novio, lo llamaré ahora – dijo sacando su teléfono – Baby adivina que? Volvía del spa y me encontré a la preciosura de Renesmee correteando – comentó de manera falsa - así que la tome en brazos por que lucía asustada y sola, luego apareció Bella y ella estaba acompañada de Richard Cooper y no de Emmett…si cariño, lo se, cálmate, si, después llámame, te amo.  
- Eres una víbora! – de dije.  
- No, solo que en la lucha del amor todo se vale.  
- El no te ama a ti – le grité y me fui.  
Entré a la cabaña y Nessie estaba mirando la televisión con Rick.  
- Está todo bien cariño? – preguntó mirándome.  
- Si – dije ausente.  
- Pero tu cara indica todo lo contrario – se lamentó.  
- Lo que pasa es que Edward no sabía que veníamos los tres, le dije que venia con Emmett y hace un segundo nos encontramos a su novia que le llamo y le informó de la situación.  
- Oh, ya veo, pero a caso te llamó o algo?  
- No, todavía no, pero seguro estará furioso.  
Richard suspiró cansado…  
- Bien hagamos las maletas, volveremos a casa.  
- Pero por que? – dijo Nessie triste.  
- Pasa que tengo una reunión de negocios princesa – le mintió acariciando su rojiza cabellera.  
- Ven Ness vamos a empacar – le dije.  
Una hora y media después teníamos las maletas en la sala, solo faltaba cargarlas al auto.  
Alguien tocó la puerta de la cabaña, extrañada abrí y casi muero de un infarto allí mismo.  
- Edward…que…- la impresión me había dejado muda.  
- Isabella – saludó serio.  
- Quien es Bells? – dijo Richard apareciendo por el pasillo.  
- Cooper – saludo Edward en el mismo tono sepulcral.  
- Escucha Cullen, no quiero altercados, ya nos íbamos…  
- Irse? Por que!? – preguntó.  
- Tengo entendido que tu no sabias que Bella y Nessie venían en mi compañía…  
- Estas en lo cierto Cooper, Bella es una mentirosa, pero no es necesario que se marchen por eso, es mas, yo vengo a tomarme un fin de semana en estas hermosas cabañas.  
- No podrás, todo está lleno – le informó.  
- Te equivocas le acabo de pagar una obscena cantidad de dinero al tipo de la cabaña del lado y me dijo que con eso se iba a Hawai un mes.  
- Como…como llegaste tan rápido? – Pregunté – son nueve horas!.  
- Cuando tienes un Jet privado, son solo 45 minutos, así que estaré cerca.  
- Genial – proclamo Rick con ironía.  
No sabia como demonios lo hacia, siempre Edward llegaba para arruinar mi vida por completo, si ya estaba tensa antes, ahora era una caldera a presión a punto de estallar, que demonios podía esperar de este fin de semana!? Como iba a acabar todo esto?, no tenia la menor idea, por que Edward Cullen era sinónimo de problemas.

* * *

N/A: Hola lectoras/es, me reporto por acá con otro capitulo, en compensación por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, bueno en el cap 10 vemos a Bella cansada una vez mas de las idas y vueltas de Edward por lo que decide escaparse por asi decirlo para poner en orden su vida, pero simplemente las cosas no salen como ella se lo imagina y se ve obligada a compartir las mini vacaciones con Edward, que irá a pasar ahora!? sera que podran tener un fin de semana en paz?, se que muchas estan odiando a Edward por su actitud incluyendome, pero prometo que valdrá la pena! por último y no menos importante Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! son mi combustible! asi que sean buenos y dejenme reviews! Nos leemos en una nueva plublicacion! Alicerose =)


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

_Capitulo 11: el verdadero Richard_

Suspiré frustrada una vez mas, estábamos todos compartiendo la mesa con una la falsedad mas grande que todos los continentes juntos, y cuando digo todos me refería a Edward, Tanya, Rick, mi hija y yo.  
- Que quieres para comer princesa? – dijo Edward.  
- Una ensalada con poca sal – respondió Tanya.  
- Le decía a mi hija – le aclaró.  
- Perdón como siempre me tratabas así – dijo con falsa nostalgia.  
- Quiero una hamburguesa mami.  
- Esta bien, enseguida ordenamos.  
- Bella quieres comida francesa? – preguntó Richard.  
- Bella odia la comida francesa – le comentó Edward.  
- No lo sabía, gracias por el dato – Contestó Richard con Ironía.  
- Yo puedo ordenar sola, no te preocupes.  
La incomodidad estaba llegando a niveles alarmantes.  
Trajeron ravioles para los adultos y una hamburguesa a Nessie…  
- Cariño te cortare la hamburguesa es grande para ti – le dijo Edward a la pequeña.  
- Baby! Eres tan tierno con los niños, no me imagino como serás con los nuestros – exclamó aquella despreciable serpiente.  
Nessie me miró, sus azules ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y su mentón comenzó a temblar anunciando que el llanto saldría de un momento a otro.  
- No digas eso delante de la niña – dijo Cullen de manera severa.  
- Pero es verdad, no puede ser tan caprichosa y egoísta! Debe saber que va a tener hermanos! – Tanya elevó tanto la voz que los comensales se voltearon en dirección de nuestra mesa y Nessie empezó a llorar.  
- Genial Tanya – dijo el padre de mi hija tomando a la niña en brazos y saliendo fuera del restaurante.  
- Es solo una niña! – le grité – déjala en paz – seguí a Edward preocupada.  
- Cálmate mi amor, papa no va a tener otros hijos – le decía mientras la acunaba.  
- Dámela – le pedí.  
- No le hagas caso mi amor, Tanya solo intenta inquietarte – intentaba calmarla acariciando su pelo pero no funcionaba.  
- Cariño no vas a tener hermanitos.  
- Pero papá si quiero un hermanito, pero quiero que tu y mama llamen a la cigüeña juntos – se lamentó.  
Quedé muda de la impresión y Edward solo me miró desconcertado.  
- Ternura, vamos adentro a comer, lo harías por mamá? – le pedí.  
Ella asintió así que volvimos a la mesa, la senté entre Rick y yo, un momento después pareció calmarse Richard jugaba con ella y la hacía reír, Edward miraba la escena incomodo.  
Terminamos de almorzar y nos fuimos todos juntos a una especie de parque de atracciones de la nieve, pero no pudimos subirnos casi a ningún juego por que Tanya montaba un escándalo a Edward en cada atracción que visitábamos, yo sabía que él no tenia un estomago tan fuerte como para soportar todo un juego sin vaciar el contenido de su estomago.  
- Si quieres, puedo acompañarte yo – le ofreció Richard.  
- Esta bien aceptaré Verdad que puedo Baby?  
- Por supuesto, ve te espero abajo.  
Entonces ellos desaparecieron y nos quedamos los tres.  
- Papi puedo hacer un muñeco de nieve?  
- Esta bien, pero no te alejes – le dijo  
- Me mentiste – me señaló.  
- déjame en Paz Cullen!  
- No importa, lejos de molestarme solo me duele Bella.  
- Cullen tu te revolcaste con Tanya.  
- No fue así! Es mentira, yo no la toqué Bella, le prometí que si me dejaba marcharme iríamos a comer juntos, me montó un escándalo cuando la lleve a su casa, es obvio que solo quiere fastidiarte.  
Lo miré a los ojos y supe que me estaba diciendo la verdad.  
- Mi Bella, eres muy ingenua, No puedo pensar en nadie mas – dijo tomándome de las manos – te ves hermosa, pareces un oso polar – se mofó  
- Edward…  
- No importa, terminemos este viaje y luego vemos que hacemos con esto si?  
- Hacer?, no vamos a hacer nada Edward yo me harté de todo, quiero ser feliz.  
- Pero no lo serás al lado de Cooper Bella.  
- Me quiere, a mi y a mi hija, Me siento bien con el, no me lastima.  
-Pero no lo quieres de la misma manera que a mí ni te unen cosas como conmigo, además el no es tan bueno como aparenta.  
- tal vez no tenemos un hijo en común y no será perfecto pero yo se que él estará conmigo sin darme la espalda.  
Edward se alejó en silencio y se acercó a nuestra hija, ayudándola con el muñeco que ella intentaba armar. Me senté en una banca a observarlos.  
Luego de media hora el muñeco estaba terminado y Tanya regresaba con Rick.  
- Tengo sueño mamá – me dijo Ness jalando de mi abrigo.  
- Esta bien, volveremos a la cabaña así tomas una siesta.  
- A la hora de la cena pasaré a buscarla para llevarla a comer – anunció su papá con frialdad.  
- Esta bien – accedí.  
Mientras volvíamos algunos tímidos copos habían comenzado a caer, una nueva nevada se avecinaba, Llegamos y le puse el pijama a Nessie para luego acostarla. Fui a la habitación buscando a Richard estaba de pie a la ventana mirando la nieve.  
- Es hermosa – dijo percatándose de mi presencia – amo la nieve.  
Lo abracé por atrás buscando un poco de calidez ya que el tono de Edward había producido en mí un frío que me calaba hasta los huesos, me sentía tan sola, comencé a sollozar y me descargué en él llevaba mucho tiempo amando a quien no debía y no sabia como salir de eso, era como un circulo vicioso al que cedía si la tentación me arrastraba, se dio la vuelta para atraparme en sus brazos, no se en que momentos mis gimoteos se transformaron en un llanto sólido que me desgarraba, de repente sentí que mis piernas temblaban.  
- Bella que tienes cariño? – me preguntó Richard preocupado.  
Negué con la cabeza no quería hablar con él sobre esto, no quería lastimarlo, no merecía ser herido por mi debilidad, cualquiera persona inteligente se hubiese aferrado a aquel hombre como un regalo divino, pero mi cuerpo siempre corría en dirección contraria, me lanzaba a los brazos del demonio que me enseñaba el agridulce sabor de la lujuria y luego me botaba en algún confinado rincón donde ya no pudiese estorbarle para dejar mi corazón hecho añicos.  
- Shh…estoy contigo, te amo – me dijo sosteniendo mi cara en sus manos.  
Me quede tiesa, mirándolo sin saber si aquella frase había sido un desafortunado intento de animarme, pero el se encargó de evacuar mis dudas con lo que seguía diciendo.  
- Amo cada parte de ti, tu forma de ser, el amor que tienes por tu hija, te conozco de hace mucho tiempo, tal vez no de manera personal pero llevas conmigo cinco años, cinco maravillosos años! Yo, me morí de felicidad cuando aceptaste salir conmigo, te apoyare en todo siempre y me lo permitas, por eso cuéntame, intentare ayudarte si me lo permites.  
- No, solo abrázame, quédate conmigo.  
Así lo hizo se quedo ahí mientras intentaba exorcizar el dolor de mi ser, cuando me calme simplemente me regaló el silencio, avanzada la tarde mi pequeña ya se había despertado y con su vocecilla toda preocupada me seguía por doquier preguntándome que me pasaba.  
- Ness cálmate ya te dije que no me pasa nada.  
- Y por que tienes los ojos rojos? – preguntó una vez mas.  
- Por que me entro una basura al ojo – traté de mentirle – ya te despediste de Richard? Tu papá vendrá a buscarte enseguida.  
Asintió, tres golpecitos en la puerta me anunciaron que Edward estaba afuera.  
- Hola, vengo a buscar a Nessie – me dijo con expresión dura.  
Huí a su mirada no tenia la entereza para mirarlo a los ojos, Busque a mi pequeña con la mirada, ella estaba justo detrás de mí.  
- Pórtate bien – le pedí dándole un besito.  
Sentí su mano en mi mentón quemándome, y un suave tirón que dejo mi cara a su altura.  
- Que tienes? – Susurró  
- Nada – dije reacia.  
- Has estado llorando, que pasa?, Richard te ha hecho algo?  
- No…nada me pasa.  
- Pero tienes los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y tu mirada esta triste, Bella dime, que tienes?  
- Nada Edward, Vayan, Nessie tenia hambre.  
Me miró preocupado y luego suspiró…Tomó a la niña en brazos y se alejó, cerré la puerta y me fui a la habitación. Richard se estaba vistiendo.  
- Vas a salir? – le pregunté viendo como se perfumaba.  
- Si, es solo un segundo Bella mi celular se daño y debo hacer una llamada urgente, iré hasta el teléfono público del pueblo, esta solo a unos minutos de aquí.  
- Esta bien, pero puedes usar mi teléfono si quieres.  
- No, no este bien, no te preocupes.  
Salió de prisa, sin Nessie y sin Richard estaba mas aburrida que una roca en el medio del desierto, así que me dispuse a ver televisión, escuché el teléfono de Richard sonar y me pareció raro por que según él no funcionaba.  
- Hola?  
- Richard?  
- No, Richard no está, el…  
- Necesito hablar con él tu puedes decirme en donde se está hospedando? – la voz de la mujer sonaba temblorosa.  
- Bueno, estamos en la cabaña 59 del com….  
- En el complejo de su padre?.  
- Si, esta bien voy para allá.  
Me quedé preocupada no sabia si estaba bien lo que acababa de hacer, como quince minutos después escuché la puerta, al abrir me encontré con una mujer rubia.  
- Hola?  
- Hola soy Irina, quiero hablar con Richard.  
- Eres la mujer del teléfono verdad?  
- Si…  
- Todavía no llegó pero pasa, siéntate – le pedí.  
- Quien eres tú? – me preguntó  
- Soy amiga de Rick y tu quien eres?  
- Soy su novia.  
Sus palabras me chocaron como un iceberg, me dejaron helada.  
- Su…novia?  
- Su ex novia mejor dicho, el no quiere estar conmigo ya, pero no quiero tener a bebé yo sola.  
- Bebe? – pregunté.  
- Si, conocí a Richard hace dos años, y teníamos una relación pero hace poco en cuanto supo que yo estaba embarazada huyó despavorido y ya tengo seis meses y quiero que el me acompañe – dijo abriendo su imponente tapado y dejando al descubierto su abultada barriga.  
Me quedé muda, como Richard era capaz de algo así?, será que él…Las palabras de Edward cruzaron mi mente " tiene una lista de mujeres, mucho mas larga que la mía" " En cuanto te acuestes con él va a desaparecer, conozco sus historias" . Suspiré confundida no estaba dolida por el echo de que Rick tuviera otra mujer sino por que fuese tan cobarde que no quisiera asumir su responsabilidad.  
Escuché la puerta abrirse…  
- Oye Bella no deje aquí mi maldito…teléfono… - se quedó blanco cuando vio a Irina – que…que haces aquí!? – casi le gritó.  
- Vengo a buscarte…quiero que reconsideres el no hacerte cargo del bebé.  
- Bella no la escuches es una mentirosa! – se defendió…  
- No miento, por favor…  
- Irina basta! Te dije que no quiero saber nada con este asunto.  
- Eres un maldito cobarde! – le dije - dejar sola a una mujer, sabiendo la situación.  
- Bella…yo.  
- No, no voy a escucharte, creo que tienes muchas cosas que arreglar así que hazlo, te quiero mucho Richard – dije abrazándolo – no desaproveches la oportunidad para tener una familia.  
Fui hasta la habitación y tomé mis maletas y las de mi hija, cuando estaba saliendo de la cabaña me encontré con mi Nessie y Edward.  
- Que paso? – me preguntó Edward.  
- Nada, una tal Irina vino…  
- Oh rayos, estas bien? – me preguntó.  
- SI, dije de lo mas normal – en verdad estaba feliz por la oportunidad que Richard tenia.  
- Tanya se fue a su casa, dijo que prefería irse de compras con sus amigas a pasar otro segundo aquí, así que quieres ir a casa? O prefieres quedarte aquí.  
- Tienes tu Jet privado aun?.  
- Si, en una hora podemos estar en casa.  
- Ok, vamos.  
Y así como el había dicho el vuelo solo duro casi una hora, con el viaje en auto hasta casa desde el aeropuerto se prolongó un poco mas. Nos dejó a mi hija y a mí en casa.  
- Mamá que pasó con Rick?  
- Nada cariño, Solo que no vamos a ver a Rick por algún tiempo.  
- Lastima, el me agradaba.  
Acaricie el cabello rojizo de mi hija mientras íbamos entrando, Emmett estaba dormido en el sofá con alguna película de fondo, mi hija corrió y saltó sobre él asustándolo.  
- Tío Emmett!  
- Princesa! Que hacen aquí!? Volvieron tan rápido!?  
- Si, tuvimos unas cuantas sorpresas en el viaje que te contaré cuando cenemos, quieres pollo? – le ofrecí  
- Me encantaría llevo sobreviviendo a huevos fritos sin ustedes – se lamentó.  
- Esta bien, iré a cocinar entonces.  
Escuché el timbre y oí como Nessie corría a la puerta marcando sus pisadas en el parqué de la sala.  
- Papi! – gritó  
- Papi? – me pregunté a mi misma.  
Me asomé desde la cocina y allí estaba Cullen con la niña en brazos hablando animadamente con Emmett.  
- Que sucedió Cullen?.  
- Nada solo que había quedado de acuerdo con Emmett para ver el partido de Chicago Bulls.  
- Que!? Es una broma!? – le pregunté a mi amigo.  
- No, de hecho me mandó varios mensajes de texto para avisarme que vendría pero como entraste tan a prisa no me diste tiempo para comentarte – se defendió mi amigo.  
- Mamá deja que papá se quede a comer, por favor – pidió Nessie juntando sus manitos en tono de suplica.  
- Esta bien – ya estaba resignada – en ese caso iré a cocinar.  
Los hombres se encontraban en la sala bufando ante la televisión por una evidente derrota de su equipo favorito mientras yo intentaba cocinar y solventar las duda de mi hija, no dejaba de preguntarme cosas que me ponían mas y mas nerviosa.  
- No entiendo – se quejó.  
- Que es lo que no entiendes?  
- Escuche que papá le comentaba al tío Emmett que Rick iba a tener un bebe, pero si el ya le había escrito a la cigüeña para pedirle un bebe, por que no se quedo con la mamá él quería ser tu novio?  
- es que él no sabía que la cigüeña iba a venir – le explique mientras trataba de freír el pollo.  
- Pero como que no sabia!? Mama, a los bebes los trae realmente ese pájaro?  
- Emm…si  
- Estas mintiendo, te pusiste nerviosa, dime, de donde salen los bebes.  
- Cariño, no es momento de hablar de eso – sentencié.  
- Le preguntaré a papá  
Reí internamente al imaginarme la cara de incomodidad de Edward antes las dudas de Nessie.  
- Pero papá, como no sabes!?  
- Papá no lo sabe todo cariño – le explicó el.  
- Pero eres un adulto se supone que debes saber esas cosas – se quejó  
- Por que no le preguntas a tu tío Emmett!?. Por favor se cuidadoso con lo que le dices – le pidió.  
Escuche sus pasos acercándose a la cocina, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy a prisa era increíble cuan nerviosa podía ponerme su cercanía.  
- Que haces?  
- Cocinando.  
- Estas triste por lo de Richard?  
- No, al contrario estoy feliz de que vaya a tener una familia – le comente – sería incapaz de meterme entre un niño y su padre.  
- Además no lo amabas Bella – me informo algo obvio para mí también.  
- Querías algo? – le pregunté.  
- Si, bueno eh estado pensando y lo que paso este fin de semana con Richard me hizo darme cuenta cuanto necesito tener una familia también, No veo razón por la cual Nessie, tu y yo no podamos ser una familia feliz.  
- Déjame ver tal vez Tanya, tu madre y tu hermana entre otras poderosas razones Edward.  
- No Bella, múdate conmigo vamos a ser felices.  
- Si, felices hasta que decidas acostarte de nuevo con Tanya o hasta que tu madre y tu hermana me defenestren y tu te quedes tan inmóvil como siempre.  
- No es así, déjame probarte que puedes ser muy feliz conmigo, empecemos de nuevo, como hace cinco años, Bella quieres ser mi novia?

* * *

N/A: Hola lectoras! me reporto aqui con un nuevo capitulo! espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores. En fin este capitulo en resumen es sobre las casi vacaciones que Edward y Bella tuvieron que compartir y digo casi por q volvieron antes de lo que ellos imaginaban ya que hubo un altercado con el para nada perfecto Richard, Parece q Edward esta madurando y quiere una familia de una vez por todas, que opinan? Bella deberá darle otra oportunidad? dejen sus opiniones, nos leemos en una nueva publicacion saludos Alicerose.


	12. Chapter 12

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA TRAMA SI ES MÍA**_

_CAPITULO 12: El paraíso_

- Que!? A caso te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? Novia?  
- Si, quieres?  
- No, no quiero.  
- Pero por que!?  
- Por que había que estar muy mal de la cabeza para ser tu novia Edward Cullen.  
- Bella eres tremendamente testaruda – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.  
- Suéltame – susurré  
- No – dijo uniendo nuestros labios.  
Ese beso me supo a gloria, ciño sus manos a mi cintura atrayéndome más a su cuerpo. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y abrí mi boca brindándole paso para un beso más fogoso. Gemí cuando sentí su excitación creciendo.  
- Algo se quema – dijo Emmett apareciendo y sorprendiéndonos en pleno beso.  
- No, no…yo…tengo todo bajo control, ves? – le aseguré tomando la sartén humeante.  
- Creo que no era el pollo lo que se quemaba – se mofó  
- La cena se arruinó – me lamenté.  
- Ordenaremos algo, tal vez comida china, no te preocupes – me consoló  
- fue tu culpa.  
- No, fue de los dos mi amor.  
- No me llames así! – me quejé.  
- Por que? Se siente demasiado bien? – comentó en broma.  
Pedimos comida orgánica a un restaurante cercano, mientras esperábamos comencé a lavar lo que había ensuciado para la cena fallida, Edward seguía conmigo molestándome y robándome besos, pero cada roce me activaba, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era que me llevara a mi cuarto y me hiciera el amor por horas.  
- Crees que el novio se pueda quedar a dormir? – inquirió en voz baja.  
- No, no eres mi novio y sería una falta de respeto para Emm..  
- Que cosa sería una falta de respeto? – preguntó entrando a la cocina.  
- Que yo me quede a dormir – le dijo Edward.  
- Por favor quien soy Charlie? – Bromeó nombrando a mi padre – además tengo una cita con una chica hoy y no voy a dormir en casa – me dijo regalándome una amplia sonrisa.  
- De todos modos no vas a quedarte Cullen.  
- Pero Bella, no puedo quedarme tranquilo si te dejo sola a ti y a mi sobrina – Expresó Emmett con falsa aflicción.  
- Lo ves, quieres arruinarle la cita? – lo defendió Edward.  
- Veo que ustedes ya se empiezan a complotar – expuse.  
- Iré a contarle a Nessie que voy a quedarme.  
- Edward no! Edward!  
- Bella déjalo, deberías darle otra oportunidad, estuve hablando con él las quiere mucho – me dijo mi amigo.  
- Pero si sale mal? Si él me lastima de nuevo?  
- No puedes saberlo si no te arriesgas, mi sobrina se merece una familia y tú te mereces que te amen.  
- Lo se pero Cullen no es de fiar – me lamenté.  
- Solo ve despacio, pero date la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo – me sugirió.  
Luego de una cena tranquila Edward me ayudó con los platos mientras Emmett se vestía para su cita.  
- Seria hermoso hacer esto todas las noches – dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás.  
- Sería hermoso que te comportaras Cullen – le respondí incomoda por la confortabilidad que sentía estando en sus brazos.  
- Donde voy a dormir mi Bella? – preguntó sin soltarme.  
- En el cuarto de Emmett.  
- No, no es justo, yo quiero dormir en tu cama!  
- No  
- Yo voy a dormir en tu cama – me anunció.  
- Ya me voy, que se diviertan – se escuchó la voz de Emmett.  
Luego de que ordenamos la cocina, los tres nos metimos en mi cama con una película de fondo, Nessie no quitaba la amplia sonrisa de su tierna carita.  
- Papá quiero que te quedes todos los días – le pidió  
Él sonrió y me miró, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos azules y me sentí debil, empezando a ser arrastrada por el deseo. Edward estiró la mano y me acarició el rostro, su toque me dio una descarga eléctrica. Se acercó sin preguntarme y me dio un beso corto en los labios. Al separarnos nuestra hija nos miraba alegre.  
- Si! – Gritó Nessie – Papá se va a quedar con nosotras!  
- Ven aquí – le dijo Edward haciéndole cosquillas.  
Escuchar las risas y ver el panorama de felicidad me lleno de una dicha extraña, de un anhelo, del mismo que tenía cuando quede embarazada, lo quería todo, quería esa familia, quería a Edward en el portarretratos familiar. Cuando la película terminó Nessie ya estaba en el país de los sueños, la levanté en brazos y la llevé a su cama. La arropé y volví a mi cuarto Edward estaba tan dormido como mi hija, se veía de lo mas tierno, me acerque y deje unos cuantos besos en su cara, él abrió los ojos de manera perezosa. Lo miré ruborizada y el me sonrió. Me atrapó en sus brazos y me acomodo cerca de su cuerpo. Deslizó sus labios por la parte posterior de mi cuello provocándome escalofríos, no lo detuve en cambio deje que hiciera de mi lo que el quisiera, siguió torturándome con sus besos mientras que arrastro una mano a mi centro para estimularme, encorve mi cuerpo en respuesta a su caricia y el atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja con su tibia boca.  
- Edward – gemí tensándome.  
- Dime, que quieres? – me preguntó susurrando.  
- Lo quiero todo – le confesé.  
- Y es todo lo que yo quiero darte – me susurro.  
Su mano fue a parar al interruptor de la lámpara, dándole la bienvenida a la oscuridad que fue testigo de cómo nos amamos aquella noche.  
Nadie imaginaba que Edward Cullen y yo estaríamos en la cocina a las tres de la mañana tratando de preparar waffle.  
- No subas tanto la llama – le sugerí.  
- Cariño, soy experto – se defendió al mismo instante que el humo negro salía de la sartén.  
- Claro – dije rodando los ojos.  
Él solo rió y me abrazó para robarme unos besos.  
- Lo importante es que estas aquí, y estamos juntos, soy muy feliz – me dijo capturando mi boca de nuevo.  
- Y yo – me permití decir.  
Nos sonreímos, me pidió que le contara como había sido el embarazo de Ness, que fue lo que yo recordaba del parto y las primeras cosas que Nessie había hecho.  
El parto se lo relaté pero lo demás se lo mostré en video ya que Emmett tenía grabaciones de todo, mire como su anonadada mirada registraba cada segundo de aquella cinta, sus ojos estaban llorosos y parecía haberse emocionado más de lo que acostumbraba.  
- Cielos, debes haber estado muy asustada – me reconoció.  
- Mucho – le confesé.  
- No volverá a pasar con el próximo – se disculpó  
Me sonrojé violentamente jamás había contemplado la posibilidad de tener otro niño y menos con Edward.  
- Quiero más hijos – me dijo como algo obvio.  
- Yo…Edward, vamos muy rápido a penas y estamos llevándonos mejor.  
- Yo no necesito tiempo, quiero estar contigo.  
- Yo creo que es mejor ir despacio.  
- Múdate conmigo – me pidió  
- No, no estas escuchando….  
- No quiero estar lejos de ustedes ni un segundo mas.  
- Edward….  
- Y si no quieres, vendré diario aquí y me quedaré en tu cama…yo te…necesito.  
- No, Edward….  
Pero sin dejarme terminar se abalanzó sobre mí aprisionando mi cuerpo en el sofá, sus besos eran calidos, con ansias, se volvían dulces y urgentes, mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo, mi temperatura se elevaba, apenas su camisa me cubría la desnudez, tiró de ella haciendo que los botones saltaran y mis senos quedaran libres, los llevó uno a la vez a su boca, mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar y mi humedad me delató. Sus quejidos roncos me elevaban a donde la temperatura era insoportable, su boca se paseó por mi vientre anticipándome que la caricia no se detendría allí, llegó a mi feminidad devorando todo a su paso, con hambre, erguí mi espalda en respuesta de su acción, y mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello atrayéndolo mas al punto placentero que el torturaba, si había algo que me volvía loca en Edward era la destreza y el conocimiento que tenía acerca de cómo tocarme, el sabia exactamente que debía hacer.  
Su lengua continuaba con movimientos ondulantes sobre mí, llevándome cerca de la perdición de mi alma. Cuando no pude mas, deje mi cuerpo liberarse, tocar el cielo y volver para quedar atrapada en sus brazos no tenia precio.  
- Deberíamos volver al cuarto – le sugerí.  
El asintió y me cargo en brazos llevándome a mi habitación, mis pies tocaron la alfombra junto a mi cama, decidí que era momento de devolverle todo aquello que el me había regalado en la sala, lo empuje a la cama, me miró desconcertado, me subí a gatas sobre el y comencé a besarlo sin control, me encantó sentir como su erección crecía bajo mis muslos, baje por su cuello y por la perfección de su pecho, seguí por su abdomen y el se tensó. Le dedique la mirada mas seductora que pude lanzarle antes de llevarme su virilidad a mi boca, su gemido fue como un premio para mí. Me sujetó suavemente de mi cabello para ayudarme con los movimientos, pero no lo dejé, tome sus manos y las aleje de mí, quería tener el control de la situación, tome su masculinidad firmemente y comencé a jugar con el, quería desquiciarlo y volverlo loco, sus puños estaban apretados alrededor de la sábana tanto que sus nudillos estaban pálidos, sus gemidos no cesaban, iban junto a mis movimientos, seguí torturándolo aumentando la velocidad, pensé que iba a dejarse ir pero sin previo aviso me tomo de espaldas y penetró mi entrada húmeda, gemí en respuesta, se movió con dificultad y cautela y supe que estaba al borde. Su cuerpo danzaba con el Mio mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mis senos.  
- Juro que no voy a dejarte salir de esta habitación.  
- No salgamos – lo alenté.  
Se movió con más ganas y su mano abandono su tarea para asirse paso por mi piel hasta el botón que me disparaba a la gloria, torturó la pequeña protuberancia junto con los movimientos de su cadera.  
- Detente – le exigí – voy a correrme.  
- Hazlo – me pidió  
Su mano se movió mas rápido y yo sentí el calor abrasador consumiéndome entera, contuve el grito del orgasmo ya que estaba segura que si no lo evitaba despertaría a toda la manzana donde vivía, Edward se me unió emitiendo quejidos roncos deliciosos y seductores, explotó en mi interior y me dejo sintiéndome completa una vez mas.  
Me acorruqué en su pecho satisfecha momentáneamente.  
- Te amo – me dijo sin mirarme.  
Mi respiración se detuvo, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Me amaba, me había dicho eso antes y le había creído, pero ahora, era enserio? El me amaba?  
-Te amo tanto mi pequeña, juro que no voy a volver a alejarme de ti – dijo abrazándome en un apretón lleno de sentimiento.  
Y yo? Lo amaba? Amaba a Edward Cullen? Mire en el fondo de aquellos ojos azules y sentí la tibieza de mi sentimiento latiendo en mi pecho. Edward había vuelto a sacudir mi corazón una vez mas.  
- Te amo – solté aliviando mi alma como un bálsamo para el dolor.  
Nos quedamos en silencio abrazados, me sentía tan dichosa. Su mano me acarició como una pluma, sus dedos viajaban ida y vuelta por mi espalda, me relajo tanto que me sumí en un profundo sueño.

El estruendo que sacudió los cristales me despertó, asustada me incorporé sin entender nada, las luces de los relámpagos me explicaron el por que del rudo sonido, era la tormenta lo que producía el escándalo.  
Miré a Edward aun dormido, bese su mejilla provocando que soñado se acomodara mejor, me levanté de la cama y me puse una bata, eran apenas las seis de la mañana aun tenía una hora para dormitar, pero preferí ir a ver si mi hija estaba dormida. Y allí en su cama estaba ella con toda la paz resumida en su pequeña carita, era tan hermosa, tan parecida a Edward.  
Los pasos por el parqué me avisaban que el padre se había despertado.  
- Esta bien la niña? La tormenta es fuerte.  
- Si, esta dormida, no te preocupes.  
- Buen día mi Bella – dijo abrazándome.  
- Hola – salude.  
- No, no, salúdame bien, recuerdas?  
Me dio gracia la situación Edward parecía por fuera un hombre, duro y frío pero era muy cariñoso en el fondo.  
- Buen día mi Edward – me rendí  
Me atrapo en un abrazo.  
- Quieres que nos duchemos? – me ofreció.  
- Esta bien…tu primero?  
- Juntos, ya sabes Isabella lo de ahorrar agua es serio, por eso ahorraremos desde hoy, no queremos quedarnos sin Agua – dijo con falso tono serio.

Todo se había vuelto perfecto en mi vida, Ya había transcurrido todo un mes repleto de amor, Edward era mi novio oficial por absurdo que sonara, nosotros teníamos una hija, pero éramos novios. Dormíamos juntos a diario, el se quedaba en casa o yo iba a su departamento. Si bien el sol brillaba para mí también había nubes en el paraíso, Tanya me había declarado la guerra luego de que Edward terminara con ella. Esa tarde en la oficina casi no había visto a Edward, hasta la salida que se excuso conmigo por que debía reunirse con Tanya. Me miro contrariado me dijo que era asuntos de la empresa y que no se tardaría por que debía hablar conmigo de algo muy importante. Camino a casa pasé a la farmacia no me sentía bien, tenía la duda desde hacia una semana, mi periodo se había ausentado, llegue a casa e hice la prueba, mi cabeza era un mar de pensamientos, que pasaba si estaba embarazada, como lo tomaría Edward? Mire el reloj, cinco minutos, tome la prueba…dos rayitas.

* * *

N/A: Hola lectores! antes que nada feliz 2013 para todos, se que me tarde demasiado en publicar nuevo capitulo pero estoy ocupadísima con las cosas de la universidad, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado vemos como Bella y Edward ceden completamente a sus sentimientos, todo es algo como una suerte de mundo perfecto para ellos, se aman y lo reconocen, ademas tantas aventurillas en la cama tienen su resultado, sera que esta vez sea como deberia? esta vez Edward permanecerá a su lado para apoyarla?. Bueno es eso que se sabrá hasta el proximo capitulo, Dejenme sus comentarios para enterarme si les gusto o no, y si tienen una sugerencia solo escriban, todo es bien recibido. Si tienen ganas las/ los invito a leer mi nueva historia **El** **asistente **es reciente pero la iré actualizando. Sin mas me despido hasta mi prox publicacion. Alicerose =).


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es de mi autoria.

* * *

**_CAP 13: LA TRAMPA_**

Como odiaba esto, tenia que separarme de mi niña y mi novia por culpa de esta mujer que se le ocurría hablar de la empresa justo ahora, llegué al restaurante pero ella no estaba ahí, mi teléfono sonó estridente asustándome.  
- Hola habla Cullen – dije molesto.  
- Edward ven a mi casa, se estropeó mi auto y no podré llegar.  
- Déjate de juegos Tanya! Estoy con prisa.  
- Será rápido mi amor – me dijo.  
- Deja de llamarme de esa manera!  
- Lo lamento, no termino de acostumbrarme a la idea de estar sin ti.  
- Cinco minutos, cinco malditos minutos es todo lo que tendrás de mí – le advertí  
Le pedí al chofer que me llevara a la dirección de Tanya, suspiré frustrado nunca había estado tan nervioso en mi vida, guarde mi teléfono y revisé a que la pequeña cajita estuviera en mi bolsillo, aquel diamante definiría mi existencia por completo, por que moriría si Bella me decía que no, ella era la mujer que siempre había querido en mi vida y que por idiota deje ir.  
Llegue al departamento, y toque la puerta me abrió normal y no intento besarme ni nada, así que recupere confianza por un lado.  
- Siéntate me pidió.  
- Esta bien, pero como te mencioné antes tengo prisa, así que habla.  
- Si, pero déjame traerte algo de tomar, quieres una cerveza?  
- No, no quiero nada.  
- Solo por que hayamos terminado no quiere decir que debas ser grosero conmigo.  
- Dios Tanya! Esta bien tráeme una cerveza y ya.  
- Si – dijo poniéndose de pie.  
En cuestión de segundos me trajo la lata abierta y todo, se lo agradecí por que llevaba mucha prisa. Le di un sorbo o dos a la bebida, estaba helada exquisita para mi garganta, ella empezó a hablar sobre la empresa y que sentía que era mejor retirarse, vender las pocas acciones que su tío le había regalado ya que no soportaba verme y cosas sin sentido, la verdad que me focalicé en el delicioso líquido, en cuestión de minutos me lo había acabado y Tanya seguía con su discurso, traté de seguirle el hilo a la charla pero su voz se distorsionaba y veía borroso, pestañee con fuerza para aclarar el campo visual pero nada, solo veía bultos de colores, quise ponerme de pie pero mis rodillas parecían derretirse.  
- Edward..estas escuchándome?  
Las voces se distorsionaban, Donde estaba? Me pareció que me arrastraban luego la superficie era blanda, abría mis ojos pero no veía, que estaba pasando? No entendía, mi cuerpo volaba en fiebre, ardía y quemaba, Bella donde estaba mi Bella? De pronto de los bultos salio su sonrisa hermosa y me sujeto besándome, Dios se veía ardiente, su tacto me quemaba. La llamaba una y otra vez, Ella solo reía su sonrisa era pura y preciosa pero su voz sonaba como uñas contra la pizarra. Mi cabeza daba vueltas que pasaba? donde estaba? Escuche voces graves como las de cantantes de opera, tenores, hablando entre si.  
- Las tomaste?  
- Si, suficientes para que no haya duda.  
Volví a llamar a Bella para que viniera a ayudarme pero ella no volvió, mi cabeza seguía girando como en un torbellino que no podía detener. No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo estuve así, cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, en mi casa, miré la hora y eran exactamente las once en punto de la noche, llamé a Bella por teléfono, me preguntó que me había ocurrido y le dije que me había quedado dormido, ni yo estaba seguro de lo que había pasado.  
fui hasta su casa con toda la prisa del mundo aun quería obtener esa respuesta.  
Me abrió estaba hermosa, con un camisón negro traslucido.  
- Estaba preocupada por ti – me regaño.  
- Cariño! Woow, puedo quedarme a dormir? – le pregunte.  
- Si, ven vamos a mi cama – me invitó.  
Subimos al cuarto parecía nerviosa, pero mucho menos de lo que yo estaba.  
- Tenemos que hablar.  
- Dime – le pedí – yo también tengo algo que decirte.  
- Tu primero – me pidió.  
- Yo?...bueno – me puse de rodillas tomé su mano y saque la cajita…  
Ella me miro petrificada…  
- Bella Swan quieres ser mi esposa? – pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.  
- Si! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos…  
- Mi amor soy tan feliz! – le conté besándola desesperado.  
- Tengo algo que decirte cariño….estoy…estoy embarazada.  
- Como? – iba a morir de un infarto, tanta felicidad no cabria en mi pobre corazón – Te amo, Te amo mi futura esposa, te amo – le dije tomándola en mis brazos y haciéndola girar.  
Esa noche nos amamos como locos, le hice el amor tantas veces que me dolía el cuerpo, ella y mis hijos eran todo para mi en ese momento no me importaba nada, ni mi familia, ni la empresa, ni nadie mas que nosotros cuatro.  
A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y le hice el desayuno, comida en abundancia para que pudiera alimentar a la pequeña vida que resguardaba en el interior.  
La desperté regándola de besos como se lo merecía. La observe mientras comía, el timbre sonó y dijo que ella iría ya que quería un vaso de jugo de naranja. Oí como bajaba las escaleras y abría la puerta.  
- Cariño quien era? – grite.  
- Nadie, dejaron un sobre, debe haber sido el cartero.  
Bien pensé que era algo usual hasta que escuche el ruido del vaso rompiéndose, baje asustado.  
- Bella, Bella que tienes?  
Estaba llorando y temblaba.  
- Amor que te pasa?  
- Vete de mi casa! – empezó a gritar.  
- Pero por que?.  
- Lárgate! No quiero volver a verte pedazo de…  
- Hey! Que pasa!?  
- Con que te quedaste dormido!? Dormido después de revolcarte con Tanya.  
- Que!? De que hablas?  
Me arrojo las fotos en la cara, eran fotos mías y de Tanya aparentemente haciendo algo, por lo menos ellas estaba encima mío.  
- No es lo que parece – me defendí  
- No estoy ciega Cullen! Lárgate! No te quiero ver! y toma tu anillo! – me dijo llorando y lanzándomelo por la cabeza.  
- Cariño, no se lo que está pasando pero no es lo que parece...Nunca tocaría a Tanya de nuevo, y menos después de tenerte a ti y a mi hija conmigo, Bella por favor.  
- Y estas fotos que son!?.  
- No lo se yo…no se que paso escucha tome algo en su casa y no recuerdo como, pero aparecí durmiendo en mi cama, perdí la conciencia tuve alucinaciones.  
- Esa es la excusa mas estúpida que he oído en mi vida, lárgate no quiero verte mas, no te quitaré la posibilidad de ver a Nessie pero no quiero que te acerques a mí nunca mas!  
- Y como vamos a hacer con nuestro hijo?.  
- Te mantendré al tanto, Y cuando nazca estableceremos un régimen de visita.  
- No, jamás! Quiero estar con mi hijo a cada segundo.  
- Olvídalo! No quiero verte nunca mas!  
- Ok si vas a ponerte dura, yo también Swan, te hago un trato, si no quieres que te lleve a la corte por la custodia definitiva de los dos niños deberás venir a vivir bajo mi techo, es un trato justo.  
- Justo después de que me engañaras? Justo para quien!?  
- Es tu decisión – le informe siendo inflexible no dejaría que me separara de mis pequeños de nuevo.

Las cajas de cosas no dejaban de entrar por mi puerta principal, Nessie saltó a mis brazos feliz de verme.  
- Hola princesa estas emocionada de venir a vivir aquí?  
- Si papi, gracias por dejar que tío Emmett viniera con nosotras.  
- De nada princesa, cualquier cosa que haga que tu mami este cómoda esta bien para mí.  
Emmett entró cargando unas cajas y me dio un apretón de manos, pero no dijo nada, suponía que Bella le había contado lo sucedido.  
- Donde es mi habitación? – preguntó Bella con cara de pocos amigos.  
- Mi cuarto será tu habitación solo hay 4 cuartos en la casa, el mío, el de Nessie, el de invitados que será el de Emmett y el cuarto que se refaccionará para el nuevo bebé.  
- De ninguna manera vamos a dormir en la misma cama Cullen.  
- Dormiré en el estudio si eso es lo que te preocupa – le informé.  
Desapareció tras el pasillo con el ceño fruncido y sin dedicarme una sola mirada.  
Sonreí por la sola idea de tenerla en mi cama todas las noches, no pensaba dormir lejos de ella, la haría mía cada noche pero debía arreglar algo primero.  
Llegue a casa de mis padres por que sabía que la zorra de Tanya estaría con mi hermana.  
- Contigo quería hablar! - Le grité – Que paso la otra noche!? Le enviaste fotos a Bella – la tome de los hombros y la sacudí con furia.  
- Suéltame! – gritó.  
Mis padres y mi hermano junto con Alice aparecieron al oír los gritos de Tanya y Rosalie. Jasper me sujetó, no era mi estilo meterme con una mujer pero Tania merecía ser quemada en la hoguera por bruja maldita.  
- Cálmate Edward, mira como estas por esa cualquiera – proclamó mi madre.  
- No llames a Bella de esa manera! Te guste o no ella es la mujer que amo y la madre de mi hija! – Le grite en la cara – Y la elegiré sobre ti o sobre cualquiera.  
- Hijo cálmate, que paso? – quiso saber mi padre.  
- Es que esta mujerzuela me drogo y me saco fotos mandándoselas a Bella, ella esta muy alterada ahora, me arrojo el anillo por la cabeza.  
- Anillo! – Tanya casi se desmaya – en todos los años que estuvimos juntos jamás me propusiste ni siquiera compromiso – me reclamó.  
- Eso es por que nunca te ame! Y si no te pateé antes fue por que el cobarde de tu tío me amenazo con quitarme el apoyo económico de la empresa, pero entérate Tanya nada de lo que hagas va a conseguir separarme de Bella, la amo.  
- No va a perdonarte, yo no te drogué tu hiciste el amor conmigo.  
- No es verdad! Jamás hice el amor contigo Tanya, ni siquiera cuando estuvimos juntos, solo te follé como se hace con una ordinaria prostituta de burdel.  
Sentí un golpe en mi cara que me obligo a dar vuelta mi cabeza, mi madre me había propinado una fuerte bofetada.  
- No le hables así a tu novia de tantos años, ni pienses que voy a tolerar que te quedes con esa cualquiera y con esa mocosa que ni siquiera debe ser tuya.  
La furia brotó explotando como si alguien hubiese regado pólvora en mi ser y hubiese encendido la chispa.  
- No me importa que seas mi madre, no voy a permitirte que te metas con la persona que amo, y mucho menos con mi hija, lleva el apellido Cullen, jamás desconfiaría de Bella, esa niña es tan mía como cada gota de sangre que corre por mis venas, y como si fuera poca la dicha que tengo desde que las recuperé ahora se agrega mas alegría, voy a tener otro hijo con Bella, y me voy a casar con ella.  
- Que!? – gritaron Rosalie y Tanya.  
- No, no vas a hacer eso, si lo haces te vamos a desheredar y quedas fuera de la compañía – me informo mi madre.  
- No me importa, quédate con todo, saldré adelante solo – le respondí.  
- No, no lo harás – manifestó mi padre – esta empresa es tan mía como de Esme y también los bienes, no voy a dejar a mi hijo y a mis nietos en la calle, yo apoyo a Edward.  
- Y nosotros también – dijeron Alice y Jasper.  
- Confiesa Tanya que me hiciste!? – le grite.  
- Nada! Ya te dije tu viniste a mi casa solo y tuvimos relaciones.  
- Es mentira!  
- Y que si no es cierto!? Bella solo creerá lo que vio y no va a escucharte.  
Me contuve para no perder los estribos con aquella mujer.  
- Si quieres podemos hablar con Bella – ofreció mi padre.  
Yo solo negué hablar con ella solo intensificaría el problema por que ella iba a pensar que mi familia solo intentaba protegerme.  
- Yo no fui la única que actuó Edward – dijo empezando a ceder – Rosalie me ayudo!  
- Cierra la boca chismosa! – manifesto Rose – Lo hicimos para ayudarte a ti Tanya.  
- Las detesto a ambas, juro que no me volveré a acercar a ustedes.  
- Hermano…yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.  
- Bella es lo mejor para mi, ella y mis hijos.  
- Pero ella es una cualquiera, Tanya es lo mejor para ti.  
- No, Tanya es lo mejor para la apariencia familiar, pero no la amo! Ella jamás podría hacerme feliz como Bella, ella me da todo con solo respirar, y no es una cualquiera!  
- Hijo no te preocupes, hablaré con Bella para….  
- Papa – lo interrumpí – ella no va a creerte, pensara que solo lo haces para ayudarme, no te preocupes ya veré yo como hago para que me perdone.  
Volví a casa, Bella jugaba a la fiesta de té con Nessie.  
- Papá quieres jugar? – me preguntó mi hija.  
- Ahora no princesa – dije desanimado, no sabía como iba a enfrentar a Bella.  
- Necesito que te quedes con Nessie, tu cuñada, Alice, me llamo hace cinco minutos y me ofreció ir de compras para comprarle algunas cosas al bebé, y bueno ella siempre a sido linda conmigo, así que no veo razón alguna para no ir.  
- De acuerdo, yo me quedare aquí con Ness, diviértete.  
Y así lo hice, me quede con mi pequeña mirando películas hasta que ella se durmió y tuve que llevarla a la cama. Me quede prendido a una maratón de una serie desconocida, escuche las llaves y vi a Bella entrar con ciento de bolsas, me puse de pie y la ayude.  
- Gracias..  
- De nada car…Bella.  
- Tu cuñada puede ser una pesadilla con las compras.  
- Lo se.  
- Edward, escucha, estuve hablando con Alice y ella me contó lo que pasó en tu casa, y llámame loca, pero…le creo.  
La mire desconfiando, ella me estiró de la mano y me regalo un beso que recibí gustoso.  
- Te amo jamás te haría ningún daño, pero lamentablemente hay personas que no quieren vernos juntos.  
- Lo se – reconoció – Pero hay que estar atentos para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.  
- Te amo – dije desparramando besos cortos por su rostro.  
- Y yo a ti Ed…  
- No, no – la interrumpí – llámame como a mi me gusta.  
- Y yo a ti mi amor –se corrigió.  
- Nessie esta durmiendo, que tal si nosotros tres hacemos lo mismo? – dije contando a mi hijo/hija que estaba en el vientre de su madre.  
- Me encantaría, ya que tu hermana política me dejo exhausta.  
- No antes sin colocarte esto – expresé deslizando la sortija por su dedo – ahora si futura señora Cullen, vamos a la cama – sentencie llevándola en brazos hasta nuestra recamara.  
Alice era un Ángel debería comprarle algo en agradecimiento, por que no sabía si Bella hubiese sido capaz de perdonarme sin su ayuda.

* * *

N/A: HOLA MIS FIELES LECTORES AQUI ESTOY REPORTANDOME CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, MUCHAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR, ALGUIEN ME PREGUNTO POR QUE EDWARD Y NESSIE TIENEN LOS OJOS AZULES... PASA QUE ORIGINALMENTE EN LOS LIBROS LOS OJOS DE EDWARD SON DORADOS CUANDO NO TIENE SED PERO PIENSO QUE SE VERIA MEJOR CON OJOS AZULES AL ESTILO ROBERT PATTINSON JAJAJAJAJAJ AUNQUE LOS OJOS DE ESTE SEAN MAS GRISES QUE AZULES, NO LO SE PONGAMOSLO ASI, MI IMAGINACION LO PLANTEÓ DE ESA MANERA Y ME GUSTÓ, OK PESIMA EXPLICACIÓN PERDON U_U...NO SE COMO EXPLICARLO. EN FIN PASEMOS AL CAPITULO, VEMOS COMO TANYA LE TIENDE UNA TRAMPA A EDWARD Y BELLA CAE AL PRINCIPIO PERO TODO SE SOLUCIONARA GRACIAS A ALICE. QUED CAPITULOS DE LA HISTORIA AUN NO LO HE DEFINIDO PERO QUISIERA AGRADECER DE CORAZON A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER Y APROVECHO PARA COMENTARLES QUE TENGO MAS PROYECTOS EN MENTE Y ESPERO CONTAR CON SU APOYO, UNO ES "EL ASISTENTE" Y TENGO OTROS DANDO VUELTA POR MI CABEZA, YA VERÉ SI LOS PUBLICO EN ESTA SEMANA, EN FIN SEAN BUENOS/AS Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS, NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA PUBLICACION. ALICEROSE.


End file.
